Dawn of Darkness, book 1: The Fourth Apprentice
by Snad
Summary: Rated T for safety. Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. The Third cat in the prophesy has been revealed and yet another has come. Are these two to blame for the Clans' darkest hour? Life or death is in their paws, what will they choose?
1. Allegiances

_**Allegiances**_

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar—Ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

_Apprentice: Ivypaw_

Deputy: Brambleclaw—Dark brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather—Gray tabby tom with sightless blue eyes

Warriors:

Squirrelflight—Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool—Brown tabby with white chest and paws

Dustpelt—Dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm—Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur—Golden brown tabby tom

_Apprentice: Bumblepaw_

Thornclaw—Golden brown tabby tom

_Apprentice: Rosepaw_

Brightheart—White she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg—Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing—White she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall—Light brown tabby tom

_Apprentice: Blossompaw_

Graystripe—Long haired gray tom

Berrynose—Cream-colored tom

Hazeltail—Small gray-and-white she-cat

_Apprentice: Dovepaw_

Mousewhisker—Gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost—Tortoiseshell she-cat

_Apprentice: Briarpaw_

Lionblaze—Golden Tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Toadpaw_

Millie—Striped gray tabby she-cat, mother of Graystripe's kits

Apprentices:

Rosepaw—Dark cream she-cat

Toadpaw—Black and white tom

Briarpaw—Dark brown she-cat

Bumblepaw—Very pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossompaw—White and brown she-cat

Dovepaw—Fluffy gray she-cat

Ivypaw—Tabby and white she-cat

Queens:

Cinderheart—Gray tabby she-cat

Sorreltail—Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Longtail—Pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, blind

Mousefur—Small dusky brown she-cat


	2. Prologue

_A dark she-cat crouched in the undergrowth_, nearly hidden by shadows. Only her green eyes were visible, shining ominously into the night. She took a couple steps forward as a white and brown tabby stood before her, scenting the air. After a moment his pale yellow eyes rested on the female.

"Greetings, Hollyleaf," The tom meowed. His voice was soft but strangely strong at the same time.

"Hello, Sol. Fancy meeting you here." Hollyleaf growled, her green eyes shocked: she had carefully stayed downwind. The she-cat quickly composed her expression and straightened up, lashing her fluffy tail.

"You are surprised, are you not? When you knew I would come this way. You seek my guidance." Sol murmured simply, his eyes understanding.

Hollyleaf's only reaction was slowly unsheathing her claws and digging them into the ground and glaring at Sol fiercely. Sol, however, was ever calm, nothing fazed him. There was something about him, something that made him so sure of himself; sure that he was the best. Part of Hollyleaf hated it, the other part envied it.

A dark figure stooped down to enter a den. Nothing was seen of this cat except for its form slowly trotting toward the other cat in the den.

"Ah, there you are. Our kits missed you, dear, they were mewling the whole time you were gone." Came the soft voice in the corner. The cat stood up, stretched and left the den without another word. The newcomer padded wearily over to the squirming kits, curling around them. Before the cat relaxed its head and closed its eyes, a flash of brilliant green could be seen.

A tortoiseshell she-cat crouched at the pool, staring into it's depths with focused amber eyes. After a few moments another cat joined her, this one with blue-gray fur.

"Are you searching for Firestar's future? You know that whatever happens, you can't help him." Meowed the blue-gray cat, staring down into the pool too. The tortoiseshell looked up, her eyes glinting.

"No!" She snapped, looking as if for a few mouse-tails she would attack the cat. "I was looking for guidance about Ashfur, Bluestar. StarClan or the Dark Forest?" She meowed, softly this time. She jerked her head up as another cat appeared; a gray she-cat with a flat face.

"How can you even ask that question? He was going to destroy ThunderClan." The gray cat hissed, flicking a scuttling flea off her nose.

"I must say I agree with Yellowfang this time, Spottedleaf." Bluestar murmured and without another word turned and disappeared into the shadows. Spottedleaf knew she was right but couldn't help thinking that Ashfur deserved more than that. But it was decided, the Dark Forest it was.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Dovekit flickered open her blue eyes_ and jumped to her paws. Today was the day! Her mother opened her eyes and gave a large yawn.

"Don't wake up your sister, you can go eat first." Whitewing purred, nudging her fluffy gray daughter. Dovekit didn't have a chance to respond because at that moment Ivykit too woke up.

"Let's go!" The tabby meowed, pouncing on Dovekit and knocking her over. The two kits scuffled friendly, their intentions of eating forgotten.

"Enough!" Whitewing growled, although her soft kind eyes contradicted her harsh tone. Dovekit and Ivykit immediately sat up, smoothing their ruffled fur. "Or else you'll wake up Sorreltail," The white queen said quietly, casting a glance at the tortoiseshell who was round with kits. It seemed rather odd that both mother and daughter were pregnant in the nursery together. Great StarClan, Cinderheart was _huge_! Ivykit and Dovekit trotted out of the den, Dovekit prodding her sister with a slender paw.

"Hello, Jayfeather!" Dovekit greeted the gray medicine cat, waving her tail. She bent down and grabbed a plump vole to share with Ivykit.

"Oh, hello, Dovekit. Are you excited for your ceremony today?" The blind cat asked, swiping his tongue over Dovekit's ears.

"Yes, we certainly are!" Ivykit squealed, answering for her sister. She grabbed the vole from Dovekit's jaws, dashing away with the prey, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Dovekit dived after Ivykit, who dropped the vole and tumbled into Brambleclaw's legs. Dovekit backed away, her eyes wide, wondering if she was in trouble. Ivykit streaked behind the deputy, heard the big tabby laugh and cuff Ivykit gently over the ears and pad towards the fresh-kill pile. Brambleclaw stretched down and was about to pick up a thrush when Jayfeather extended a paw, stopping him.

"Wait," The gray tom growled, using his paw to shove it out of the pile. Underneath it was a mouse. It had been caught recently, he had thought, but maggots crawled in it's belly. Brambleclaw recoiled; he hadn't scented the crow-food.

"Does it mean anything?" Came a new voice, the voice of Firestar. He had been growing weaker in the past moons but he was as active with his Clan as he always had been.

Jayfeather lifted his head, staring straight at Firestar as if he could actually see him. "Yes," He murmured. "Darkness is coming. It will eat away at the Clans; a secret will fester in its core." He ignored the gasps of the kits and the shocked gaze of Brambleclaw. Firestar remained calm, watching Jayfeather with sad eyes.

"My fear is that I won't be around long enough to help ThunderClan through this." Firestar said, so quietly that Jayfeather wasn't sure if he had heard right. Firestar spun around and bounded up the rock tumble.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" Firestar yowled. Cats began to emerge from the dens, gathering in front of Firestar. "It is the time for the two kits in the nursery to become apprentices. The apprentices den is certainly getting crowded. Dovekit, Ivykit, please step forward."

"Dovekit, from this day until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Dovepaw. Hazeltail, you are ready for an apprentice, you will mentor Dovepaw. I expect you to pass on your knowledge and thoughtfulness to this young apprentice." Dovepaw stepped forward, waving her tail in excitement, she had a wonderful mentor! The fluffy gray she-cat touched noses with Hazeltail who looked as excited as her apprentice.

"Ivykit, from this day forward until you have earned your warrior name you will be known as Ivypaw. I will mentor you and will teach you all I know." Dovepaw gaped at Ivypaw. Firestar as a mentor, what a privilege! Her eyes darkened with envy but she shook the feeling away as the mentor and apprentice touched noses. She should be happy for her sister.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Read and Review please! This chapter was supposed to be from Dovepaw's POV but that didn't work out. I'll try to fix it in the next chapters. Suggestions appreciated. **

**And…What should Dovepaw's Power of Three power be? Suggest all you'd like and I'll choose one from there. And warrior names for all the apprentices will be nice too.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own warrior cats in any way shape or form, if I did, many things would be much different. **

**[x]**

Chapter 2

_A strange she-cat bounded to the Highledge, her green eyes glittering triumphantly. Her fur was black and fluffy, almost kit like, but her manner was warrior like. _

_"Cats of ThunderClan, I am your new leader! You are now to call me by my leader's name." She yowled to the surrounding cats, her voice authorative. "I know that I don't have much experience as leader, or even deputy, but StarClan will guide this Clan. Now, there will also be many changes. The warrior code must be upheld, anyone who breaks the Warrior Code will be severely punished. The warrior code is everything. We are nothing without it." The black she-cat finished her speech, a wild look entering her green eyes. It was apparent; she was obsessed with the warrior code more than any cat should. The warriors didn't object, instead eyes turned towards a hunched tabby figure shunned in the back of the crowd, causing sad looks to be exchanged._

_"We accept you as our leader..." A young gray she-cat began to meow before the image started dissolving before the she-cats sentence was finished._

[x]

Dovepaw was thrown from her dream just when the strange cat began to speak the leaders' name. Now she couldn't know who the leader was. The gray she-cat puzzled Dovepaw, she had recognized many of the warriors but a few were missing, including Dustpelt and Graystripe. Others she didn't recognize like the sleek gray she-cat who was, much as Dovepaw hated thinking it, beautiful. Beside her, Ivypaw was grooming herself rapidly and Briarpaw was leaving the den with her siblings. Toadpaw and Rosepaw must already be out in the clearing. Of course, it was time for a promised warrior's ceremony! Dovepaw stood up and gave herself a shake, not worried about grooming her fluffy fur.

Out in the clearing, Daisy was frantically grooming Toadpaw and tugging twigs out of his fur. Beside them, Rosepaw stood with her creamy fur radiant in the sunlight. Toadpaw ducked away from Daisy with a growl, his eyes embarrassed.

"Toadpaw and Rosepaw, please approach the Highledge with your mentors." Firestar yowled so all the cats could hear. Thornclaw approached next to Rosepaw while Toadpaw and Lionblaze padded up. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Toadpaw and Rosepaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Rosepaw promised loudly, her voice clear and strong.

"I do!" Toadpaw mewed in excitement, but he tried to control himself as much as Rosepaw was.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Toadpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Toadstrike. ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior. Rosepaw, from this day forth you will be known as Rosestorm. ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior." Firestar finished giving the warrior names with a cough, looking weary as ever.

"Toadstrike! Rosestorm!" The ThunderClan warriors yowled loudly. Spiderleg and Daisy both looked equally proud even though they weren't close. The kits getting their warrior names had brought them together as much as they ever would be. As soon as the ceremony was over, Firestar stumbled back into his den, still coughing.

[x]

Dovepaw raced over to Ivypaw, her dream resurfacing into her mind. "Come with me, Ivypaw, we must speak to Jayfeather. I had an odd dream." The gray apprentice meowed worriedly, causing Ivypaw to instantly perk up. Before her sister could ask about it, Dovepaw was speeding over to the medicine den, forcing Ivypaw to follow.

"Hello, Dovepaw, how may I help you?" Jayfeather meowed, surprised when both apprentices came into the den. Neither seemed as if they were injured.

"Jayfeather, I had an odd dream that I think I should tell you about." Jayfeather nodded, beckoning the two apprentices in the back of the den and he himself settled on some moss. "I'm sure I made a big deal out of nothing, but it was a dream unlike my other dreams." Dovepaw said and quickly explained her dream. Both Jayfeather and Ivypaw seemed shocked, Jayfeather's sightless blue eyes wide. Ivypaw broke the silence first with a snort of laughter, her whiskers twitching with amusement. Jayfeather glanced at Ivypaw with a look that silenced her immediately.

"This...black cat…did you hear her name?" Jayfeather asked hesitantly and Dovepaw nodded, unsure as to why he had asked that question. "I think that was Hollyleaf…"

"Wasn't Hollyleaf your sister? The one that died chasing a squirrel into a tunnel and the tunnel collapsed?" Ivypaw questioned, twitching her ears in confusion when Jayfeather nodded sadly. "But that's the point, she _died_." Ivypaw hissed, lashing her tail. The tabby she-cat spun around and stalked away.

"Let's go talk to Firestar," Jayfeather murmured, almost to himself, and led the way out of the den with Dovepaw following closely.

"Jayfeather! Come quickly, Firestar is dying!" Sandstorm shrieked, nearly crashing into Jayfeather.

**[x]**

**Please read and review. I won't post the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews. First reviewer gets...to choose either the warrior name of one apprentice OR the name of a coming kit. The fifth reviewer gets to choose whatever the first reviewer didn't choose =D**


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own warrior cats in any way shape or form, if I did, many things would be much different. **

**[x]**

Chapter 3

Jayfeather practically shoved Sandstorm out of the way as he raced towards the leaders den, Sandstorm and Dovepaw following close behind. Dovepaw became distracted from Firestar's coming death momentarily and was absolutely amazed as to how quickly the blind cat could scramble up the rock tumble. The gray tabby gave herself a shake and sadness overcame her. Many of the ThunderClan cats had lived when Bluestar was leader, but not Dovepaw. Firestar was the only leader she had ever known, how could she loose him? How could _ThunderClan_ loose him?

"Sandstorm and Dovepaw, wait out here. When his last pawsteps come, I'll call you." Jayfeather murmured, he needed space to help the leader and guide him to StarClan.

**[x]**

__When Jayfeather entered the den, he could immediately smell Firestar. He wished he could help the leader but Jayfeather had already tried everything he had. Nothing helped and then Firestar refused to take any more herbs, saying that other cats needed them more. That was true, although it was greenleaf, a fight with WindClan seemed close enough to smell.

"Firestar?" Jayfeather whispered and heard a faint stirring in the leaders nest. The gray tom imagined Firestar lifting his head to look at the medicine cat.

"Jayfeather…" Firestar began painfully, his breaths ragged with exhaustion. "Jayfeather, help me up, I must talk to the Clan. I know you are about to protest, so I'm making that an order." Firestar added, he must have seen Jayfeather about to open his mouth to argue.

"Yes, Firestar," Was all Jayfeather could murmur before he padded over to Firestar, letting the leader use his shoulder for support. With Jayfeather's help, Firestar staggered to the Highledge with quick short gasps.

**[x]**

Ivypaw looked up sharply when she heard pebbles tumbling down the rock fall. In front of her, Firestar was standing on the ledge with Jayfeather beside him, holding him up. She could see every rib through Firestar's thin pelt and his usually bright green eyes were now dull.

"Let every cat old enough to catch their-," Firestar yowled weakly, breaking out in a bought of coughing. He didn't need to finish, around Ivypaw the rest of the Clan were already sitting and pacing worriedly, waiting for Firestar's last moment. It surprised them all to see the ginger tom out, calling a Clan meeting. "ThunderClan, I know my time is near, as do all of you. I already hear StarClan whispering in my ear, ready to take me home. Brambleclaw, you are the deputy and I trust you to lead the Clan through thick and thin. Your journey to the sun-drowned place gave you strength which I expect you to pass on to your warriors." Firestar called; somehow his voice was now strong. He took a step forward, beginning to clamber down the rocks to speak to each member of the Clan. Ivypaw knew how unusual it was, most of the time leaders died unexpectedly and suddenly, making them unable to say parting words to his Clan.

"Firestar!" Sandstorm shrieked and several other warriors echoed her call as Firestar tumbled down the rocks, landing on his side. Luckily he had been close to the ground so the fall wasn't to far, but the cat wasn't moving.

"Stay back." Firestar rasped as the warriors began surging forward. His low but steady voice stopped them in their tracks. Firestar stood up slowly and padded over to face Sandstorm. His green eyes were full of love and concern. "Sandstorm, you know I love you so much. But I will always watch and guide you from StarClan. My only regret is not seeing our new kin grow up." Firestar meowed, licking his mate's ear. Sandstorm's eyes flew wide in shock.

"You know? I was going to tell you, but you…you were so weak." The ginger she-cat said softly, turning her eyes to her paws. Ivypaw blinked in confusion, surely Sandstorm was to old to have kits? The tabby she-cat realized that Firestar was looking proudly, not at Sandstorm, but at Squirrelflight. Sure enough, their daughters belly was beginning to become round. The kind of round a cat didn't get from eating too much fresh-kill. Firestar looked at his mate until she finally met her gaze. When she did, she saw only warmth and understanding.

Firestar turned away with a hesitant look and padded over to Dustpelt and Graystripe who stood side-by-side. "Dustpelt, I know you are growing elderly and may very well be joining the elders soon. And I know that at times we did not get along to well, especially when I first joined," Firestar said, while Dustpelt looked sheepish. "But I always knew I could trust you with my life. Take care of Sandstorm." He added softly, quietly but Sandstorm heard. The she-cat gave a snort but her tail curled with amusement. "And Graystripe, my best friend. Ever since we were six moons old, we were best friends. You were a wonderful deputy and I hope that you continue to assist the Clan in any way you can."

"You have my word, Firestar. I'll miss you, but I expect that I'll be joining you before long." Graystripe purred, butting his head against Firestar's shoulder.

**[x]**

Two sunrises had come and gone since Firestar's farewells, but the ginger leader still clung to life. It wasn't time, not yet, said Jayfeather when Dovepaw asked. Patrols were sent as usual, but cats stuck around in camp whenever possible. They all wanted to be there for Firestar's death. The fresh-kill pile was well stocked and every cat was well fed.

Dovepaw yawned widely, she had been on dawn patrol and there was a gathering that night. Brambleclaw had already told Dovepaw and Ivypaw that they would be going and that Firestar was too weak to attend. The gray apprentice padded towards the apprentices' den, her tail drooping with exhaustion. Hazeltail had given her the afternoon off the rest before the gathering, thankfully. Dovepaw nearly collapsed into her nest next to Ivypaw who was already resting and sleep overcame her nearly instantly.

_When Dovepaw blinked her eyes open, she seemed to be in a different time. Most of the trees were bare but leaves were starting to appear. Flowers were beginning to bud and the forest was alive with birdsong. She jumped in shock as she realized where she was, the medicine cat den. In front of her was the unfamiliar gray tabby who had spoken in Dovepaw's earlier dream about the new dark-furred leader. The gray tabby stood up slowly and stretched luxuriously, her muscles hard underneath her pelt. Again Dovepaw felt a pang of envy. This cat had beautiful sleek gray fur, unlike Dovepaw's own fluffy fur. She was slender and looked like she was the age of a young warrior._

"_Jayfeather, do you need any help?" She called softly to the back of the den, causing Jayfeather the back out of the herb storage, herb dust on his dark gray fur. _

"_Yes, would you mind collecting some yarrow and juniper berries? We had a harsh leaf bare but they should be ready now." The medicine cat said, his blind blue eyes darkening with sorrow. The gray she-cat dipped her head, her tail drooping. She must be the medicine cat apprentice if she knew what mallow and juniper was and where to find them…_

Dovepaw's dream ended in blackness and Dovepaw spun around, trying to wake herself but nothing happened. Suddenly, a starry shape flew down from the heavens. Through the stars in her fur, Dovepaw could make out a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a pink nose.

"Remember what you have seen, young one." The she-cat meowed, padding towards Dovepaw and sniffing her delicately with her nose. Suddenly the careful sniffs became sharp pokes and the strange cat was fading away.

"Stop prodding me!" Dovepaw snarled at the cat and her eyes flew open. Ivypaw stood over her sister, an amused expression in her eyes.

"Come, it's time for the gathering!" The brown tabby laughed, prancing away to the entrance of the den and disappearing. Dovepaw rose to her paws, giving her pelt a rapid grooming before she padded out into the clearing. The other chosen cats way expectantly, watching the apprentices' den. Dovepaw felt hot with shame, they must have been waiting for her.

**[x]**

**My internet was down so I had some chance to work on this while I waited. I'm not waiting for five reviews because I want to create more. I decided this chapter was long enough for now ;] Please review. Comments, suggestions, and questions welcome. Unless it will give something away, like the tabby in Dovepaw's first dream/**


	6. Chapter 4

**So, while I was reading a new (for me) book that I found, I came up with a prophesy that I think is great. Hope you think the same :] Also, I am trying to add some side plot that will include…ini mini myni Daisy. I hate her XD**

**Snad: Welcome to today's disclaimer happily present by Spottedleaf, Bluestar, and…**

**Tigerstar: Me. Happy?**

**Snad: Not really, meanie-pants**

**Bluestar: **_**Anyways**_**, Snad does not in any way, shape, or form own Warriors**

**Tigerstar: If she did, I would still be alive. Right, Snad?**

**Spottedleaf: No! You deserved to die!**

**Tigerstar: Let her answer for herself!**

**Snad: Uh…What Spottedleaf said. Although, I liked you, I think. I only wished you and Hawkfrost had accomplished killing Firestar…**

**Tigerstar: See? I like you too! I wish we had too, stupid Brambleclaw.**

**[x]**

Chapter 4

Jayfeather blinked his eyes, he instantly knew he was in StarClan territory, he had seen this place many times before. The usually blind tom saw the sleek Spottedleaf before him, her amber eyes worried.

"Greetings, young Jayfeather," Spottedleaf murmured, touching noses with Jayfeather in greeting.

"It's nice to see you, Spottedleaf. Do you have a message for me?" The medicine cat asked, pricking his ears when the former ThunderClan cat nodded.

"StarClan can stay silent no more, there is…more to the prophesy of the three. It is time to tell you," Spottedleaf said, blinking apologetically. When she spoke again, the voice didn't seem to belong to her, but to another cat. _"There will be three, kin of the cat with fire in his pelt, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. There will be a fourth with the power of earth and sky, water and fire, and the deadly power deep within, who has the ability to silence all forever."_ As she spoke, her starry image seemed to fade slightly and then became clear once more. "And Jayfeather, you would be wise to beware the daisy…" After these puzzling words, Spottedleaf faded completely, leaving only her sweet scent.

**[x]**

Dovepaw stared doubtfully up at the tree bridge, knowing it was her turn to cross. Ivypaw was already half-way across, but Dovepaw didn't like the way the dead tree bounced with the weight of the cats and how close it was to the water. Behind her Toadstrike was shoving at her impatiently, great StarClan did he annoy her!

With an angry hiss at the black and white tom, Dovepaw jumped onto the tree, sinking her claws into the slick trunk. Carefully she weaved her way around the brittle branches carefully. She was nearly there when she slipped with a yowl of shock, she would have plummeted into the water had it not been for Toadstrike grabbing her scruff. The young warrior grunted as he lifted Dovepaw back onto the tree, her weight made it hard for him. Nearly as soon as Dovepaw steadied herself, Toadstrike lost his footing, he had been to occupied by helping Dovepaw, and fell into the water.

"Toadstrike!" Dovepaw shrieked, but the tom ignored her, thrusting through the water unsteadily towards the shore. Dovepaw went along the tree bridge as fast as she could and jumped onto the shingle just as Toadstrike pulled himself onto the shore, his ears flat against his head and his pelt plastered to his skin.

"Enjoy your swim, Toadstrike?" Brambleclaw called, laughing, his whiskers twitching with amusement. Dovepaw shot an apologetic glance at Toadstrike who glared half-heartedly back at her, with some deep emotion in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Toadstrike meowed to Jayfeather who was rushing toward him, he seemed to be ignoring Brambleclaw's comment. "The water was surprisingly warm, but I don't plan on swimming again soon!" He growled, shaking himself and splattering Dovepaw who hissed.

"Come, ThunderClan! The other Clans are waiting," Brambleclaw yowled, thrusting his way through the undergrowth and into the center of the island.

"Thanks, Toadstrike," Dovepaw murmured softly as she breezed past the tom who was still standing there.

**[x]**

Ivypaw followed closely behind Brambleclaw, Toadstrike's fall into the water had been comical, but she was surprised he wasn't sent back to camp. She knew that she wouldn't want to show up to her first gathering as a warrior wet. Ivypaw skidded to a halt when she saw the center of the island, causing Dovepaw to bump into her. The siblings looked at the milling cats in shock.

"I didn't even know there was this many cats in the forest," Dovepaw breathed in astonishment and a heartbeat later Toadstrike was at her side.

"This is just a few warriors from each Clan, don't forget." Toadstrike mewed to Dovepaw. "There's a group of cats over there that I know, I'm going to talk to. It looks like Briarpaw wants you." He added, pointing with his tail to where Briarpaw was calling to them impatiently. With a farewell, Toadstrike bounded away, leaving Dovepaw and Ivypaw to trot over to Briarpaw.

"Finally!" The dark she-cat purred impatiently, "Follow me." Without waiting to see their reaction, she weaved between the gathering cats with Dovepaw and Ivypaw behind her. They were led over to a group of cats from all different Clans.

"Hello, Briarpaw, who are these cats?" Came the friendly voice of a mottled tortoiseshell she-cat smelling of WindClan.

"Hey, Wildpaw, this is Dovepaw and Ivypaw, ThunderClan's newest apprentices," Briarpaw greeted. "Dovepaw, Ivypaw, this is Wildpaw of WindClan, Sneezepaw and Nettlepaw of RiverClan," Briarpaw meowed, gesturing to two RiverClan cats. Sneezepaw was kind looking gray and white tom while Nettlepaw was a fierce looking dark tabby tom.

"And I'm Pinepaw of ShadowClan," purred another dark brown tabby tom, but this one had a kind glint in his dark eyes.

"Wildpaw, where is Sunpaw, Swallowpaw, Sedgepaw, and Thistlepaw?" Briarpaw asked, looking around for the apprentices she must have met before.

"Sunheart, Swallowsong, and Sedgewhisker should be around here somewhere," Wildpaw said, laughing softly, but didn't say anything about Thistlepaw.

Briarpaw nodded absentmindedly before gesturing with a forepaw to the far side of the clearing. "There they are," The dark brown she-cat murmured, causing the other cats to look in the direction she was pointing.

"The gathering is starting!" Dovepaw squealed than ducked her head with an embarrassed expression. Ivypaw looked up at the tree, half hidden in the shadows she could see the large shape of Brambleclaw, the light brown body of Onestar, and Leopardstar's spotted fur. She had never seen the cats, but she knew who they were from stories.

"Hey, Pinepaw, that can't be Blackstar, is it?" Ivypaw asked the ShadowClan tom sitting beside her.

"No, that's our new leader, Russetstar. You'll here what happened to Blackstar soon enough." Pinepaw meowed, clearly uncomfortable stating his leaders death/

**[x]**

"The gathering has begun!" Onestar yowled loudly, causing the gathering cats to fall silent. "Leopardstar, would you like to begin?" He asked the elderly she-cat who gave him a curt nod.

"The river is low in RiverClan, but we are having no problem staying well-fed," Leopardstar began and Dovepaw had no trouble believing her. Although she was old, her pelt was sleek and shiny as were her warriors. "Tonight we welcome our new apprentices Beetlepaw, Petalpaw, Grasspaw, and Pricklepaw, who has been chosen as Willowshine's apprentice." The new warriors looked like they were nearly bursting with pride while the apprentices ducked their heads in embarrassment. Dovepaw could easily see Pricklepaw next to Willowshine, unlike the other apprentices his head was raised and he sat straight.

"ShadowClan will share next," Russetstar meowed loudly as Onestar opened his mouth to speak. The dark ginger leaders glared at Onestar with challenge in her amber eyes but Onestar just dipped his head in assent. "ShadowClan has suffered the death Blackstar who was rushed by a rock fall. I am the new leader of ShadowClan and several sunrises ago was granted my name and lives. Rowanclaw is the new deputy. We have a new litter of kits and prey is running well." Russetstar concluded, sitting down on her branch and gesturing for Onestar to take his turn.

"Thank you, Russetstar," Onestar meowed dryly before turning to the assembled cats. "WindClan too has suffered the death of a cat, Barkface joined StarClan not long after the last gathering," Onestar paused and dipped his head in sorrow; many other cats copied this gesture as Barkface was known and respected in all Clans. "Thistlegaze died recently also soon after becoming a warrior. On a lighter note, Sedgewhisker, Swallowsong, and Sunheart are here tonight as warriors. WindClan is also lucky enough to have a new litter of kits, Heathertail gave birth earlier this moons." Onestar finished, casting a glance at a WindClan cat, Breezepelt, who must be the father. Lionblaze's head shot up and for a moment Dovepaw was sure that she saw sorrow in the warrior's eyes.

"Firestar was unable to attend tonight but I am filling in for him," Brambleclaw yowled, his amber eyes gleaming. "Toadstrike and Rosestorm have become warriors this moons and we have two new apprentices, Dovepaw and Ivypaw." Dovepaw sat up straight beside her sister, brimming with pride, and hardly stopped herself from hunching over when the stares of many cats turned to her. "Prey is running very well for us as well," Brambleclaw said, sitting down again.

"This gathering is over!" Yowled Russetstar, slithering down from the tree and leading her warriors away, Pinepaw quickly joining them. The leaders exchanged amused expressions with a hard look underneath, this leader would be as difficult as the last, they could already tell.

**[x]**

"I'll see you later," Ivypaw began but was cut off by a yowl across the clearing. Crowfeather and Dustpelt were glaring at each other, fur bristling and claws unsheathed.

"I just thought a father should stick by his kits to support him because _that's what a father does_!" Ivypaw heard Dustpelt snarl at Crowfeather when she came closer with her sister right beside her.

"I only have one mate, Nightcloud, and one kit, Breezepelt!" Crowfeather snapped back at Dustpelt angrily. _What were they talk about?_ Ivypaw wondered briefly then it hit her a moment later, Jayfeather and Lionblaze, of course.

"Don't you feel anything that your daughter died?" Asked Dustpelt hotly, taking Crowfeather off guard. For a second, Ivypaw thought she saw sadness glimmer in his eyes but it was replaced with fury so quickly that she wasn't sure if she had actually seen it.

"She's not my daughter, you piece of crow-food," Crowfeather growled lowly and went to turn around when Breezepelt stalked by him, head and tail high. Crowfeather shot a despairing glance after him before spinning around and following the WindClan cats. A moment later, the comforting pelt and Hazeltail appeared next to Ivypaw.

"Breezepelt and Nightcloud still haven't forgiven Crowfeather," The she-cat said softly, her eyes round with sympathy. "Even though Nightcloud is suckling his kits once again, I hear he never even visits them, like he was with Breezepelt." Hazeltail shook her head before turning around, sweeping Dovepaw and Ivypaw after her. "Come, or we'll get left behind." And they followed her with Dustpelt close on their tails.

**[x]**

**Sorry for the boring chapter, but I threw something in at the end. Poor Nightcloud, her second litter of Crowfeather's kits and he still doesn't like her. Will his feelings change or will he leave her?**

**Please read and review or…**

**Tigerstar: I will eat you. Rawr.**


	7. Updated Allegiances

_**Allegiances**_

_**ThunderClan**_

Leader: Firestar—Ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

_Apprentice: Ivypaw_

Deputy: Brambleclaw—Dark brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather—Gray tabby tom with sightless blue eyes

Warriors:

Squirrelflight—Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool—Brown tabby with white chest and paws

Dustpelt—Dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm—Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur—Golden brown tabby tom

_Apprentice: Bumblepaw_

Thornclaw—Golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart—White she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg—Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing—White she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall—Light brown tabby tom

_Apprentice: Blossompaw_

Graystripe—Long haired gray tom

Berrynose—Cream-colored tom

Hazeltail—Small gray-and-white she-cat

_Apprentice: Dovepaw_

Mousewhisker—Gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost—Tortoiseshell she-cat

_Apprentice: Briarpaw_

Lionblaze—Golden Tabby tom with amber eyes

Millie—Striped gray tabby she-cat

Toadstrike— Black and white tom

Rosestorm— Cream she-cat

Apprentices:

Briarpaw—Dark brown she-cat

Bumblepaw—Very pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossompaw—White and brown she-cat

Dovepaw—Fluffy gray she-cat

Ivypaw—Tabby and white she-cat

Queens:

Cinderheart—Gray tabby she-cat

Sorreltail—Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Longtail—Pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, blind

Mousefur—Small dusky brown she-cat

_**ShadowClan**_

Leader: Russetstar—Dark ginger she-cat

Deputy: Rowanclaw—ginger tom

_Apprentice: Pinepaw_

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud—Very small tabby tom

_Apprentice: Flamewish_

Warriors: 

Oakfur—Small brown tom

Smokefoot—Black tom

Toadfoot—Dark brown tom

Crowfrost—Black and white tom

Kinkfur—Tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Snaketail—Dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

Whitewater—White she-cat with one blind eye

Tawnypelt—Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Redspot—Mottled brown and ginger tom

Scorchwhisker—Dark gray tom

Tigerstripe—Dark brown tabby tom

Dawnstorm—Cream furred she-cat

Owlpelt—light brown tabby tom

Olivefur—Tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentices:

Flamewish—Ginger tom

Pinepaw—brown tabby tom

Queens:

Ivytail—Black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Shrewheart—Gray she-cat with black feet (Mother of Whispkit and Lizardkit)

Elders:

Snowbird—Pure white she-cat, retired early because of birthing problems

Cedarheart—Dark gray tom

_**RiverClan**_

Leader: Leopardstar—Old unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot—Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Willowshine—Gray tabby she-cat

_Apprentice: Pricklepaw_

Warriors:

Voletooth—Small brown tabby tom

_Apprentice: Petalpaw_

Reedwhisker—Black tom

Rippletail—Dark gray tabby tom

Graymist—Pale gray tabby she-cat

Dawnflower—Pale gray she-cat

Pouncetail—Ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur—Light gray tabby tom

_Apprentice: Nettlepaw_

Otterheart—Dark brown she-cat

_Apprentice: Sneezepaw_

Pinefur—Very short-haired tabby she-cat

Rainstorm—Mottle gray-blue tom

_Apprentice: Grasspaw_

Duskfur—Brown tabby she-cat

Robinflight—Tortoiseshell and white tom

Copperstream—Dark ginger she-cat

Icewing—White she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Beetlepaw_

Minnowsong—Light gray tabby she-cat

Pebblefur—Dark gray tom with lighter streaks

Mallowbelly—Gray she-cat with blue eyes and pale underbelly

Apprentices:

Nettlepaw—Dark brown tabby tom

Sneezepaw—Gray and white tom

Beetlepaw—Pale brown tom

Pricklepaw—Light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Petalpaw—White she-cat

Grasspaw—White-and-brown she-cat

Queens:

Mosspelt—Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Waterkit, Fishkit, and Lightningkit

Dapplenose—Pale gray she-cat

Elders:

Blackclaw—Smokey brown tom

Heavystep—Thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail—Dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream—Gray tom

_**WindClan**_

Leader: Onestar—Brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot—Gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Kestrelwing—Mottled gray tom

Warriors: 

Crowfeather—Dark gray tom

Owlwhisker—Light brown tabby tom

Whitetail—Small white she-cat

Gorsetail—Very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur—Ginger tom with white paws

Harespring—Brown and white tom

Leaftail—Dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Willowclaw—Gray she-cat

Antpelt—Brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot—Gray tom with two dark paws

Breezepelt—Black tom with amber eyes

Sedgewhisker—Light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowsong—Dark gray she-cat

Sunheart—Tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Apprentices:

Queens:

Nightcloud—Black she-cat. Mother of Crowfeather's kits; Eaglekit (dark gray and white tom), Quailkit (black she-cat), and Mottlekit (mottled gray and black she-cat)

Dewspots—Spotted gray tabby she-cat. Mother of Emberfoot's kit; Twistedkit (spotted gray she-cat)

Heathertail—Light brown she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Breezepelt's kits; Acornkit (light brown tom), Meadowkit (pretty dark gray tabby with blue eyes), and Vinekit (black she-cat)

Elders:

Tornear—Tabby tom


	8. Chapter 5

**I'm going to do this quick so...**

**Disclaimer: Warriors does not belong to me. **

**[x]**

"Good bye, Firestar," Jayfeather meowed, his voice ringing throughout the clearing. "We now give you to StarClan with faith that you will watch over us just as you did in life." The medicine cat folded his legs under him, pressing his nose into the dead leaders' fur.

Around the clearing came murmurs of farewell as more cats settled around Jayfeather. Nearly the whole Clan wanted to keep vigil, Dovepaw noticed. She understood, Firestar had given more to ThunderClan than any other leader had ever given.

**[x]**

"Are your claws sharp, Briarpaw?" Came the voice of Brambleclaw as the leader padded up behind the dark apprentice.

"Yes, Brambleclaw!" Briarpaw purred, quivering with excitement, and sitting up. Briarpaw and her siblings had been practicing their fighting and hunting skills since sunrise. They would be having their ceremony before long.

"Wonderful! Tell your siblings that by sunhigh tomorrow, you will be warriors." Brambleclaw promised, swishing his tail along Briarpaw's shoulders.

"Come on, Brambleclaw, we have to get to the Moonpool by moonhigh!" Jayfeather yowled impatiently, lashing his tail. With a brief farewell to Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw bounded after Jayfeather, leaving the ginger she-cat with gleaming eyes.

"Dovepaw, why don't you rest?" Graystripe purred kindly to Dovepaw, the old warriors' eyes were kind. Dovepaw realized how exhausted she was, she had been on the dawn patrol and then hunting. Dovepaw nodded her thanks to the former deputy and padded back to the apprentices den and curled up beside the sleeping shape of her sister, Ivypaw.

**[x]**

"_Brambleclaw, no!" Dovepaw blinked her eyes when she heard Jayfeather's yowl. She recognized where she was, just at the edge of ThunderClan territory. She realized that she was dreaming but she couldn't help jumping up when she saw Jayfeather scrabbling at a fallen tree. Under it, she could see the limp shape of Brambleclaw. No! She raced forward but she couldn't help, this was just a dream. _

**[x]**

"What was that?" Briarpaw whispered in her nest, waking up Dovepaw. "It sounded like that big tree had that one time in the forest when it fell down." The brown she-cat whispered, reminded Dovepaw of the fierce storm that had knocked down a tree.

"A falling...tree?" Dovepaw gasped, looking at Briarpaw with wide eyes. "Brambleclaw!" The gray she-cat yowled and bounded out of the den, trodding on Blossompaw's tail accidently.

"What…?" Cloudtail growled from where he was guarding the entrance. Dovepaw paid no attention to the senior warrior, she just ran as fast as she could to the place she had seen in her dream. It was silly, she knew, but she felt the need. Behind her Ivypaw and Briarpaw followed, dodging around bushes, but couldn't keep up, and further behind them Cloudtail came, still yowling at her.

"Brambleclaw, no!" Came Jayfeather's yowl ahead, just as it had in Dovepaw's dream. The gray she-cat pushed herself to go faster even though her muscles were yowling in protest. She burst out of the ferns to see Jayfeather scrabbling at a fallen tree. Under it…No!

"Brambleclaw!" Briarpaw screeched, also throwing herself at the tree with Dovepaw and Ivypaw following, then Cloudtail. It was a big tree though and wouldn't budge. Dovepaw dropped to the ground, wriggling under the scratching twigs.

"Brambleclaw?" She whispered when she saw the bundle of tabby fur. She heard an intake of breath from him and realized with shock that he was still alive. Dovepaw carefully grabbed Brambleclaw's scruff, pulling him backwards the way she had come. Great StarClan he was heavy! Suddenly beside her she felt the pelt of Briarpaw, helping her pull Brambleclaw out.

"Thank you…Dovepaw…" Brambleclaw gasped, his amber eyes flickering over each cat once before finally closing. Cloudtail let out a yowl, his blue eyes full of horror.

"Dovepaw and Ivypaw, go back to camp and tell the cats. Send someone to help us carry Brambleclaw's body back to camp. Briarpaw, go with them. Cloudtail, help me." Jayfeather instructed his sightless eyes wide with shock.

**[x]**

"Help!" Ivypaw wailed on returning to camp, earning a mouthful of fur as her sister slapped her tail over Ivypaw's mouth.

"Shut up or they'll think we're being attacked!" Dovepaw hissed into her sisters' ear and Ivypaw felt hot shame sweeping over her. There came mews from the warriors den and Brackenfur was the first to emerge, followed by the other warriors.

"What happened?" The golden tabby demanded, standing in front of the apprentices.

"It's…its Brambleclaw, he's…he's dead. Jayfeather needs a warrior to help bring the body back." Dovepaw whispered, dropping her head.

"Brackenfur, go. Follow the apprentices' scent trail; they are too exhausted to make the trip again." Graystripe ordered, standing beside Brackenfur. Brackenfur nodded to the gray warrior once before spinning around and dashing out of camp. "How did it happen?" Graystripe asked.

"A tree fell on him…" Ivypaw spoke this tail, her eyes downcast.

"I heard a tree crack, I can't believe it landed on Brambleclaw," Lionblaze meowed and several other warriors nodded, having heard it too.

**[x]**

Dovepaw watched as Graystripe bounded up the rockfall and stood proudly. He would have made a great leader but he himself had said it was time for him to join the elders.

"Let every cat old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" Graystripe yowled but there was no need, every cat was already gathered. Beside Dovepaw stood the shivering body of Briarpaw as the three apprentices waited for the words they knew were coming.

"Brambleclaw is dead!"

**[x]**

**Next chapter coming quickly!**

**Who will be ThunderClan leader, since Brambleclaw never appointed a deputy? How did Dovepaw know about the falling tree and where to go? Find out in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors in any way, shape, or form. **

**The next chapter!! Woohoo! Sooner than I expected, too. How exciting, eh?**

**[x]**

"StarClan, what are we going to do?" Dovepaw heard Jayfeather murmur as she came into his den. The gray medicine cat was fussing over his herbs and muttering nervously. Dovepaw instantly knew he was talking about the condition with there being no leader or deputy; it was the only thing the Clan had talked about since the accident the evening before.

"Jayfeather? Ivypaw had a couple of thorns in her nest and I thought I should get an herb from you…to avoid infection." Dovepaw meowed softly, scuffling her paws.

"What?" Jayfeather asked, jumping to his paws and looking at Dovepaw with a surprised expression. "Oh, yes, of course." The medicine cat snuffled at his herbs for a moment before dropping some leaves in front of Dovepaw.

"Is this dock?" Dovepaw asked, sniffing at the herb curiously.

"Yes, how did you know?" Jayfeather asked slowly and a bit suspiciously, watching Dovepaw closely.

"I've seen you use it several times…" Dovepaw defended, happy that her answer seemed to satisfy Jayfeather.

"Oh, of course. Now, let me show you how to apply it. First, chew the leaf and spit it out on your paw pad. After that you wanted to apply it to the scratch and lick it firmly to keep it down. It will sting but Ivypaw will thank you when it doesn't get infected." Jayfeather instructed, chewing the leaf and applying it to his paw just as he had said.

"Got it. Thanks, Jayfeather!" Dovepaw meowed and bent to pick up the leaves before straightening up again, the leavings still on the floor. "Jayfeather? I…I know that you were wondering how I knew where to go when the tree fell on…when the tree fell. And…I had a dream. Briarpaw woke me up when her and the other cats in our den were discussing the sound we heard." Dovepaw dropped her eyes to the leaves, peeking up at Jayfeather to see his reaction.

"Thank you for telling me this, Dovepaw. Now go help your sister." Jayfeather whispered after a moment's hesitation, his eyes mystified.

Dovepaw dipped her head in respect and thanks before spinning around with the leaves in her jaws and dashing towards the apprentices den. Had she been right to tell him?

**[x]**

"Ow," Ivypaw muttered, fluffing up her fur, some parts were slick with dock juice. "Thanks though, Dovepaw, it feels much better. You could be a medicine cat with those skills!" Ivypaw joked, nudging her sister.

"Don't even joke about that, Ivypaw. I'm going to be as good of a warrior as Lionblaze!" Dovepaw growled, irritated because she didn't want to be stuck in camp healing wounds. She wanted to fight and hunt with the other warriors!

"Of course, of course." Ivypaw purred, licking her sister's ear. From out in the clearing, the siblings heard Jayfeather's yowl. "I wonder if it's about the leadership…issue." The tabby she-cat murmured, joking now far from their minds.

"Let's go and find out!" Dovepaw said, jumping up and padding towards the entrance, Ivypaw right behind her. In the clearing, nearly every cat was gathered except for the Berrynose, Birchfall, and Blossompaw returning from a hunting patrol.

"ThunderClan, I know you have wondered who the leader will be and I have decided that I will travel to the Moonpool to seek guidance from StarClan," Jayfeather yowled for every cat to hear, even Mousefur whose hearing was failing as she got older. The wiry brown she-cat could hardly get up and out of the elders den unless the weather was warm enough. Longtail too was getting old but not nearly as old as Mousefur.

"What if we need a medicine cat?" Berrynose asked in irritation. Dovepaw felt so bad for the tom, he had never gotten over Honeyfern's death, the she-cat had died saving Briarkit, now Briarpaw, from a snake bite, before Dovepaw and her sibling had been born.

"Graystripe was deputy once and will organize patrols. Brightheart knows the basic medicinal herbs and can use her skills if needed." Jayfeather meowed quickly, probably already having thought this through.

"Well_ I_ think Graystripe should be leader, since he was deputy before." Spiderleg growled, flicking a respectful glance at the old gray warrior.

"I'm too old, Spiderleg, and anyways, it's StarClan's decision." Graystripe said softly with a sigh. Every cat in the Clan knew that he hated being old and the thought of retiring. Spiderleg nodded, understanding Graystripe's words.

"That is all, go about your duties." Jayfeather meowed with a flick of his tail and made his way down the rockfall, stumbling slightly.

"Jayfeather, can you show me the herbs real quick to I know I get them right?" Brightheart asked, approaching the medicine cat. Jayfeather replied but his voice was to low for Dovepaw to hear and a moment later the two cats whisked off to the medicine cat den.

**[x]**

Jayfeather picked his way down the slope, hearing the whisperings of ancient cats in his ears. He felt his paws slip in season old marks from the cats that had lived at the lake before, he had lived among them once and wouldn't doubt if one of the prints belonged to his ancient self. Jayfeather stopped, where was the water? This was where it usually was, he knew, for the ground was smooth from the water. The tom took a couple more paw-prints and felt water brush his claws.

"Odd," He murmured to himself before lapping gently from the pool.

_"Hello? Yellowfang? Bluestar?" Jayfeather called, his voice echoing loudly throughout the swishing trees. The medicine cat trotted along until he stood at the top of a crest. Below him he saw cats he knew talking. No, arguing, Yellowfang's angry voice was loud even up here._

_"So? She made a mistake once, Yellowfang, that doesn't mean she's going to do so again!" Bluestar snapped at Yellowfang, her blue-gray fur bristling. _

_"But what if she does, Bluestar, would you want her to be the destruction of ThunderClan as we know it?" Yellowfang retorted angrily, scoring gouges in the ground with her claws._

_"Yellowfang, the decision has been made. None of us can change it, it is her destiny. She has been deeply scarred but has learned to live with it. We must trust what we see." Bluestar said, calmer now. Yellowfang too flattened her fur but her eyes were wide with worry._

_"Ah, but what about what we don't see?" She murmured, her eyes searching the depths of a pool between her and Bluestar._

_"She will make the right choice this time, we must believe that." Came the soft voice of Spottedleaf who approached behind Bluestar. The former medicine cat raised her head, her amber eyes landing on Jayfeather's hidden form. "We must tell them that the ThunderClan cat will be seen by the WindClan border tomorrow..."_

_"Yes. But perhaps we should tell every cat in the Clan, in their dreams, of course." Bluestar stated and when she saw the shocked expressions of the two cats around her. "We must not let the same accusations happen as last time."_

_"Of course," Spottedleaf dipped her head and Yellowfang turned to leave, much to Jayfeather's annoyance. What were they talking about? Spottedleaf and Bluestar looked at each other for a long moment before Bluestar too padded away._

_"Spottedleaf, what were you..." Jayfeather broke off when the scent began to fade and he could see no more._

The cat waits by the border tomorrow. What cat? And what accusations had they talked about? Jayfeather raced back to camp as fast as he could without tripping and stumbling. Would every cat really have received a message from StarClan?

**[x]**

**And that's it for now. I tried to incorporate more cats since I make them poof away on accident. Silly me. **

**Who were StarClan talking about? And what is up with Dovepaw's dreams of the future? One came true so what about the first one? Find out soon!**


	10. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors in any way; I do own the kits that I came up with, though.**

**Please read and review and give ideas for the story, I'm not doing very good with coming up with interesting ideas…**

**[x]**

"What in the name of StarClan was that?" Dovepaw asked, lifting her head and blinking sleepily. Around her the other apprentices were lifting their heads and looking at each other in confusion.

"I just had an odd dream. I dreamed about the old ThunderClan medicine cat, Yellowfang, she said. She said that the ThunderClan cat would be waiting by the border and that was the cat to be leader." Briarpaw meowed, twitching her ears.

"Odd, I had the same dream but it was Bluestar…" Ivypaw responded, her voice high with surprise and wonder. The other apprentices began speaking all at once, each saying that they had had the same dream but with a different cat telling them.

"The cat I talked to said he was Thunderstar," Dovepaw whispered in embarrassment. Thunderstar was the only cat mentioned that hadn't died in the last few seasons, Runningwind being the cat that had died the longest time away, beside Thunderstar.

"_What_?" Ivypaw hissed, her eyes shadowed with amazement, "The first ThunderClan leader? Amazing!" Dovepaw's sister meowed and the other apprentices echoed her except for Blossompaw whose eyes were filled with jealously and wonder.

"I'm going on the dawn patrol to the WindClan border, Dovepaw is coming too!" Briarpaw shrieked suddenly, breaking the silence and jumping her paws. Once again the apprentices den was filled with the clamor of the apprentices saying that they wish they could go and wondering if Graystripe would let them.

"Briarpaw and Dovepaw, get out here so we can go!" Came Hazeltail's voice from outside the den and Dovepaw's mentor rattled the den wall. Underneath Hazeltail's annoyed cover-up, all the apprentices sensed worry. Together the two apprentices slipped out of the den, followed by the still talking apprentices.

In the clearing all the warriors were gathered together except for Poppyfrost and Spiderleg who were also on the patrol.

"Come on!" Spiderleg growled as soon as he saw the three cats and shot out of the camp and towards the WindClan border.

"Spiderleg, stop!" Poppyfrost hissed, darting in front of Spiderleg and blocking his way. "We need to talk about the dream that the warriors had…" Poppyfrost broke off, looking uncertainly at the apprentices.

"All of us apprentices had the dream, too, Poppyfrost," Briarpaw reassured her mentor.

"Wait!" Came a call from behind them and the patrol turned to see Jayfeather barely stumbling as he made his way toward them. Jayfeather tripped over a large stick and would have fallen if Briarpaw hadn't darted up to him and steadied him, earning a hiss of frustration and a muttered "thanks."

"Yes, Jayfeather? Do you wish to come with us?" Spiderleg asked, still impatient to get going. Jayfeather? On a patrol? Of course, he must have had the dream too!

"Of course," Jayfeather mewed and began to lead the way towards the border, the rest of the patrol following after him uncertainly.

**[x]**

Jayfeather cautiously led the way to the border; he could sense his Clan-mates uncertainty behind him. He heard Dovepaw speed up and went to pad beside him. The gray she-cat seemed to break the tension, Spiderleg went to take the lead and Briarpaw padded on the other side of Jayfeather. Poppyfrost ranged out on one side and Hazeltail behind them.

"Hurry up!" Jayfeather growled, picking up his pace and hearing the other cats do the same. The medicine cat scented the air and familiar scent washed over him but it was different and the cat wasn't alone. Jayfeather skidded to a stop, causing Poppyfrost to bump into him and he heard the scuffle of leaves as the cats spun around and faced him. Oh great StarClan, could it be?

"Hollyleaf!" Jayfeather cried out, jumping forward again and lengthened his stride to race through the forest, dodging around Spiderleg. Jayfeather kept running, StarClan gave his paws speed and surety, until he skidded to a stand-still at the WindClan border.

"Jayfeather!" Hollyleaf shrieked and Jayfeather sensed her rushing at him, covering him in licks.

"Hollyleaf, I thought to had died!" Jayfeather choked out, pressing his muzzle into his sisters' fur.

"No pile of dirt is going to kill me," Hollyleaf growled disdainfully but started purring once more. "I…I think StarClan sent me a dream, telling me to wait here today." Hollyleaf meowed lowly as Dovepaw and Briarpaw burst out from behind Jayfeather, watching Hollyleaf with shock and interest prickling their fur.

"Hollyleaf!" Poppyfrost yowled, jumping at the black she-cat and bowling her over. Hazeltail froze when she saw Hollyleaf and Spiderleg crashed into her.

**[x]**

"Hollyleaf, StarClan chose you as ThunderClan's leader," Jayfeather meowed loudly, causing the other cats to nod.

"What? Me?" Hollyleaf stared at Jayfeather, her green eyes wide with shock. Why would StarClan choose her? Of course, this was what she had always wanted but she hadn't expected to be chosen as leader by StarClan! The black she-cat cleared her throat. "I'd be honored but…what happened to Firestar and Brambleclaw?"

"Firestar died of age," Hazeltail murmured, dropping her head.

"And Brambleclaw died when I was accompanying him to the Moonpool," Jayfeather whispered softly, his tail brushing the ground.

"We will go back to camp and I will visit the Moonpool, then I will sit vigil for Firestar and Brambleclaw…After I choose the deputy, of course." Hollyleaf proclaimed, raising her head high.

**[x]**

**Again, please read and review. I broke it off here because I have plenty of time tonight to write another chapter. Please review [since you already read it] and please make idea suggestions.**

**I love Hollyleaf so when I started the story, I decided she absolutely had to come back. I don't think that she died when –SPOILERS- the tunnels collapsed on her.**


	11. Chapter 8

**Did this chapter come quick enough for you? Thanks to anyone that reviewed the previous chapter. Please read, review, and make suggestions for the next chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors in any way**

Ivypaw's eyes were glued to the camp entrance along with nearly every other cat. The fresh-kill pile was low but no patrols were out hunting, they were all waiting to see what happened at the WindClan border. Finally Dovepaw emerged from the entrance tunnel and Ivypaw raced forward.

"What happened, Dovepaw?" Ivypaw asked, her Clan-mates crowding behind her.

"Is that Hollyleaf I smell?" Whitewing sniffed Dovepaw and other cats mimicked her actions.

"It is Hollyleaf!" Birchfall yowled and Ivypaw glanced at him.

"Every cat get back!" Spiderleg meowed, raising his voice for every cat to hear. In their shock, every cat listened to the black tom without hesitation and a moment later Jayfeather appeared, followed by a black she-cat, Hollyleaf Ivypaw guessed, and two young toms that Ivypaw had never heard about.

"Hollyleaf!" Lionblaze called and the cats pulled to the side to reveal the large golden tom padding towards his sister, his eyes huge. "Hollyleaf!" Lionblaze called, rushing forward. Hollyleaf, however, recoiled with and hiss and glared at her brother.

"You! You left me to die, you piece of mouse-dung!" Hollyleaf shrieked, unsheathing her claws. "Jayfeather was going to help me but _you_ stopped him, gave up and said I was dead. You didn't even try to find me!" Hollyleaf ended her rage with another hiss and leapt at Lionblaze, battering at his side. Blossompaw raced forward but Graystripe held her back and at closer look Ivypaw saw that Hollyleaf's claws were sheathed and her bites never broke skin.

"Hollyleaf, stop," Jayfeather mewed, stepping forward, and to every cats surprise she did and backed off. Both Hollyleaf and Lionblaze had ruffled fur but neither had any wounds, Lionblaze didn't even lift a paw to defend himself.

"I'm sorry, sister. I deserved that," Lionblaze meowed, looking at his sister warily. Hollyleaf again rushed forward but this time she rubbed up against Lionblaze, purring.

"I'm sorry, Lionblaze," Hollyleaf whispered in his ear and only the closest cats heard. "ThunderClan, Jayfeather told me that StarClan has chosen me as your leader and I have decided that I would be honored to lead this Clan." Hollyleaf yowled and after a few moments of hesitation every cat began yowling their encouragement, some louder than others. "Tonight I will visit Moonpool and tomorrow the new deputy with be announced!"

"Come, Hollyleaf, you need your rest before you travel to Moonpool." Jayfeather mewed and shoved Lionblaze out of the way and led the way to the leaders den.

**[x]**

Hollyleaf blinked her thanks at Jayfeather and settled down on the cold ground, to exhausted to care.

"Hello, Hollyleaf," Came the soft voice of Foxpaw at the entrance of the den, the scent of rabbit strong and Hollyleaf looked up to see him drop the rabbit in front of her.

"Foxpaw!" Hollyleaf purred, jumping up and licking the ginger toms' ear. "You've grown so much!" Hollyleaf exclaimed, prodding Foxpaw's muscular shoulder with a forepaw.

"Thanks and it's Foxleap now!" Foxleap proclaimed proudly, lifting his head with his amber eyes shining. "And Icepaw is now Icecloud, we're both warriors."

"Wow! That's great, Foxleap!" Hollyleaf meowed, dropping her head to sniff at the rabbit. "Thanks so much for this."

"Of course, Hollyleaf," Foxleap said oddly causing Hollyleaf to look at him in confusion. "Hollyleaf, perhaps you should tell the Clan about the two cats that came with you…" Hollyleaf jumped to her paws, her tail shooting into the air.

"Of course! Come, Foxleap," Hollyleaf ordered, nudging the rabbit out of her way and leading the way to the den entrance. Foxleap slithered down the Rockfall while Hollyleaf stood above.

**[x]**

"Let every cat old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" Dovepaw heard Hollyleaf's yowled and glanced up from her half-finished vole. The gray she-cat quickly gulped down the rest of the vole and went to join the apprentices.

"Cats of ThunderClan, I'm sure you have noticed by now the two young toms that accompanied me here." Hollyleaf gestured towards the ginger tom and the white, black, and ginger spotted tom. "These are my sons, Thistle and Red," Hollyleaf broke off when whispering started around the clearing, mainly directed Red. "Yes, their father is Sol, which I am ashamed to admit but I am not ashamed of having my two wonderful toms." Hollyleaf meowed, lashing her tail in frustration. "Today I welcome them as new apprentices. Thistle and Red, please step forward." Hollyleaf said and her sons stepped forward as the black she-cats green eyes searched the clearing.

"Lionblaze, you are ready for your first apprentice and will mentor Thistlepaw, I trust you to pass on your strength to this young apprentice. Brightheart, you are long due for your first apprentices and should have gotten either Icepaw or Foxpaw but it seems Firestar forgot this promise. You will mentor Redpaw, I trust you to pass on your determination to this apprentice." Hollyleaf yowled and Brightheart's good eye brimmed with pride when she was named Redpaw's mentor. "And last, Ivypaw, I understand that Firestar was your mentor before he died but you need a new mentor now. Thornclaw, you were a wonderful mentor to Shrewpaw who unfortunately left us at the jaws of a monster, and you will continue Ivypaw's training." Hollyleaf watched in silence as the apprentices touched noses with their mentors and the warriors cheered for the three new apprentices. Without another word, Hollyleaf spun around and entered her den, surprised to scent Blossompaw.

"Oh, hello, Hollyleaf. I had gathered this before the meeting but just put it in now…" Blossompaw meowed, dipping her head in respect before trotting out of the den. With a thankful sigh, Hollyleaf sank down into her nest and had hardly finished her rabbit before she slipped into a deep sleep.

**[x]**

"Hollyleaf, it's time," Jayfeather meowed, prodding Hollyleaf with a forepaw. Hollyleaf stretched her jaws into a huge yawn and stood up, stretching.

"Okay," Hollyleaf replied, yawning again before following Jayfeather out of the den and towards the camp entrance.

"Good bye, Hollyleaf!" Toadpaw, no, Toadstrike yowled and the other cats looked up from their activities to murmur encouragement. Hollyleaf waved her tail in farewell before slipping after her brother who was also her medicine cat.

"What has happened since I…left?" Hollyleaf questioned Jayfeather as they began walking beside the stream and up the stony path.

"Well…Russetstar is the ShadowClan leader with Rowanclaw as her deputy. Tawnypelt's kits are now named Tigerstripe, Dawnstorm, and Flamewish. Snowbird had to retire after a difficult birth, I believe, and all her kits were born dead. Mothwing has died and Willowshine took Pricklepaw on as her apprentice. In WindClan, Barkface too died leaving Kestrelwing as medicine cat and Heathertail gave birth to Breezepelt's kits. That's just about all." Jayfeather mewed, twitching his ears.

"What about Cinderheart? Is Lionblaze the father? I saw them sharing tongues as we left," Hollyleaf added when Jayfeather shot her a surprised look.

"Watch that hole," Jayfeather warned suddenly and Hollyleaf stepped over the hole just in time. "I fell into it once. And yes, Lionblaze is the father, I'm worried because they should have come by now. I believe Sorreltail and Cinderheart should have their kits around the same time. Of course, Cinderheart _should_ have had her kits by now."

"That's wonderful!" Hollyleaf purred, feeling herself being pulled back into Clan life.

"We are here," Hollyleaf was pulled from her thoughts by her brothers' voice and saw with surprise that they were at the hollow where the Moonpool was. Hollyleaf followed Jayfeather down the slope, slipping into the ancient paw-prints.

"Just lay down and drink from the water, I'll be here when you wake." Jayfeather instructed and Hollyleaf nodded, drinking from the water and sleep quickly claimed her.

_"Hollyleaf, open your eyes," Came a voice in front of Hollyleaf and the black she-cat opened her eyes, expecting to see Jayfeather but instead the starry shape of Bluestar was before her. "Welcome, Hollyleaf, as you know, you are StarClan's chosen leader." Bluestar meowed, throwing a glance at a flat faced she-cat, Yellowfang, who looked slightly doubtful. Did StarClan doubt her? How dare they!_

_"Hollyleaf, we are here to grant you your name and lives." Came the deep, familiar voice and Brambleclaw stood before her! Although Brambleclaw wasn't her father and knew it, a fatherly pride shone in his amber eyes. "Hollyleaf, with your first life I give you wisdom, use it wisely to lead your Clan in the dark times to come." The life was surprisingly painful, coursing through Hollyleaf and making her shake._

_Next was Spottedleaf, "With this life I give you the gift of care, use it to heal your Clan-mates from wounds caused by battles and words."_

_Then Yellowfang, "With this life I give you the gift of faith so that you never falter from your faith in us."_

_Then a large golden tabby called Lionheart, "With this life I give you strength so that you can defend your Clan to the utmost."_

_Then…Honeyfern! The beautiful she-cat who had died from a snake-bite. "Hollyleaf, with this life I give you courage, use it to make decisions that will your Clan, whether the choices lead to pain or happiness._

_Then came a beautiful silver tabby called Feathertail, according to stories. "With this life I give you the gift of love, use it to care for every cat as if they were your own kits."_

_Then Molepaw, Sorreltail's dead son. "With this life I give you justice to judge cats in and out of your Clan fairly."_

_The eighth cat was a huge auburn colored tom. "Hello, Hollyleaf, I am Thunderstar, ThunderClan's first leader. With this life I give you the gift of loyalty for what you believe is right."_

_And last was Firestar, the previous leader. "With this life I give you __nobility, certainty, and faith, to use to lead the Clan in the ways of StarClan."_

_By the time it was over, Hollyleaf felt ready to collapse but somehow didn't._

"_Hollyleaf, your old life is no more and we give you your new name, Hollystar." Not a single cat spoke instead all cats seemed to speak at once. A moment later the cats were chanting Hollyleaf's…no, Hollystar's new name. Suddenly Bluestar was beside Hollystar, whispering inaudibly before raising her voice._

"There will be three, kin of the cat with fire in his pelt, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. There will be a fourth with the power of earth and sky, water and fire, and the deadly power deep within, who has the ability to silence all forever."

Hollystar blinked open her eyes to see Jayfeather watching her with his blind eyes intense. He seemed to sense that she was awake.

"Did all go well?" Jayfeather asked and Hollyleaf stuttered a 'yes.' "Congratulations, Hollystar."

"Jayfeather, I received a prophesy about the three, except it was different…" Hollyleaf whispered, her voice hoarse and her legs still shaking. She had long since accepted that she wasn't part of the prophesy but it was still difficult to think about.

"I heard it, Jayfeather, StarClan warned me. We'll figure it out, I promise. I think I already know who the third cat is…"

**[x]**

**Good length, no? Anyways, please review and post suggestions. I would really like some feedback on it so far…Now, I gotta go to bed :]**


	12. Chapter 9

**This is gonna be a quick, fill in chapter so you know what is happening a little, I guess. Then I'm going to skip to maybe 3 moons later. I'll update them at the same time, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors**

**[x]**

Hollystar sat in the clearing, her green eyes on the stars. She sat guard while the Clan slept and while she kept vigil for Firestar and Brambleclaw. The night was becoming chillier and chillier each night: leaf-bare was on the way. _I know that the Clan is still unsure of me after what happened over six moons ago but…hopefully they will learn to forgive me. The secret had to be revealed, just not at the gathering._ In the apprentices den she could scent her sons slumbering, Thistlepaw and Redpaw. Hopefully they would become trusted by their Clan-mates.

"I understand what Speckle felt," Hollystar whispered to herself, remembering the queen they had met on their way to find Sol. "I wish the kits weren't his but he honestly isn't as bad of a cat as the others believe, as I believed. He wasn't close to his kits but he cared for us, even hunting for us…" Hollystar dipped her head in grief for a moment. She wondered where Sol was now, if he missed her, if he figured she would go back to the Clans. She hadn't said good-bye she had just taken Thistlepaw and Redpaw and left.

But now she must think of more pressing manners. Who would be deputy? Luckily she still had time until Moonhigh but soon enough her Clan-mates would be stirring and waiting as they always did before the deputy announcement.

Brackenfur was a good warrior, but was he right for deputy? Hollystar wondered, warm towards her previous mentor. Then there was Lionblaze, the strongest warrior in the Clan, he would make a good leader. But Hollystar had to choose someone who stuck to the warrior code and, although Lionblaze did, her brother didn't as much as others. Dustpelt was old but he had a few moons before he went to join the elders.

_"I remember when I was chosen for deputy. I knew I was old and would join StarClan soon but I knew that being deputy for even a half-moon would be a wonderful way to join StarClan,"_ Hollystar remembered Whitestorm's gentle words.

Jayfeather lay in his den with his head on his paws and staring in the direction of the camp clearing. He could hear Hollystar shuffling around and knew she was thinking of who the deputy would be. Jayfeather sighed, pushing away the burning curiosity inside of him to know what Hollystar was thinking. He couldn't enter her thoughts tonight.

"Jayfeather!" Hollystar urgent mew pulled him from his thoughts. Somehow he hadn't heard the gasps from the nursery of the flurry of Hollystar's paws. "Cinderheart's kits are coming, I think!" The leader's voice was urgent but excited.

"Thanks, Hollystar," Jayfeather purred, the name still odd on his tongue. The gray tabby bounded to the back of the den, sniffing for the borage until he found it. When he reappeared Hollystar was already in the clearing again.

"Hollystar, wake up Lionblaze," Jayfeather said as he loped past Hollystar and felt the flick of her tail on his shoulder.

"Let every cat old enough to catch their own prey gather for the announcement of the Clan deputy!" Hollystar yowled and the cats still in the dens appeared, settling in front of her. After only a few moments every cat had gathered. Jayfeather pushed his way out of the nursery closely followed by Lionblaze who was brimming with pride. Sorreltail too slipped out, no doubt to give Cinderheart some time alone with her new kits.

"Before I announce the deputy, tonight we welcome new members to ThunderClan. Earlier this evening Cinderheart gave birth to a surprising, yet not unheard of, number of kits, two toms and three she-cats." Hollystar stopped as yowling broke off, cats congratulating Lionblaze and Cinderheart. "Now, before the spirit of Brambleclaw, I announce the new deputy." Hollystar hesitated; the cats watched her with huge attentive eyes. "Brackenfur will be the new deputy of ThunderClan," Hollystar finished, casting a glance at Lionblaze, hoping he wouldn't feel jealous. Instead, the golden warrior was the first to yowl in approval. The cats pressed up against the new deputy, murmuring to him.

Hollystar jumped down from the Highledge, stalking towards Brackenfur. Instantly, the cats broke apart, creating a pathway to Brackenfur.

"Congratulations, Brackenfur, I know you'll lead the Clan well." Hollystar purred, licking her former mentors' ear.

"Thank you, Hollystar," Brackenfur mewed quietly then raised his voice. "And thank you, ThunderClan, for this opportunity, I swear by StarClan to continue helping ThunderClan until my time as come to join our warrior ancestors."

**[x]**

Two sunrises had passed since Hollystar had chosen Brackenfur as deputy and the golden-brown cat had adapted well to his new roll and now only one job remained for Hollystar. The black leader slipped out of her den, standing on the Highledge and proudly watching her Clan-mates. Lionblaze was squeezing into the nursery with a rabbit in his jaws, no doubt for Cinderheart and Sorreltail, Birchfall and Whitewing were finishing a plump squirrel, and Thornclaw was sharing tongues with Hazeltail. Although it was early morning the fresh-kill pile was stocked and sun warmed the hollow, quickly raising the temperature.

Sure enough there were the three cats she was looking for: Bumblepaw, Briarpaw, and Blossompaw, gathered with the other apprentices. Brackenfur had listened to her instructions and remembered not to send out many patrols until she had done her job. Hollystar laid on the rock, waiting until the final hunting patrol returned, laden with fresh-kill. As soon as she saw them, Hollystar jumped to her paws.

"Let every cat old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" She yowled, watching as the cats did so. Millie was fussing over her kits, grooming their fur and pulling every hidden burr out of Bumblepaw's.

"ThunderClan, I am proud to be here today to grant three of our apprentices their well-deserved warrior names. Bumblepaw, Briarpaw, and Blossompaw, please approach the Highledge." As the three apprentices walked towards me with their mentors and leaped neatly off of the ledge until I stood on the dirt. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Do you, Bumblepaw, Briarpaw, and Blossompaw, promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" I asked the three apprentices.  
"I do." Bumblepaw proclaimed loudly, quivering with excitement.

"I do." Briarpaw meowed, her voice strong and her composition calm although I could see her eyes dancing with excitement.

"I do!" Blossompaw squeaked and looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Bumblepaw, from this day forth you will be known as Bumblestripe. ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior." Hollystar rested my head on Bumblestripe's head and the pale tom licked my shoulder.

"Briarpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Briarpatch. ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior." Hollystar meowed, repeating the gesture.

"Blossompaw, from this day forth you will be known as Blossomsun. ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior." And for the last time Hollystar repeated the gesture than stepped back.

"Bumblestripe! Briarpatch! Blossomsun!" The cats yowled. Millie and Graystripe pressed up against their kits, both purring loudly.

**[x]**

**Pretty boring chapter, I know, that's why I'm uploading the next chapter at the same time. Please review and post suggestions :]**


	13. Chapter 10

**Hopefully you like this chapter better than the last. I know the last one was boring but I needed to get some things down before I went ahead a few moons.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

**[x]**

"Get going, Dovepaw, or we'll be late!" Ivypaw hissed from behind Dovepaw. Both apprentices had burrs and leaves stuck in their pelts and Ivypaw had a scratch across the nose from a thorn. _That's probably why she's so irritable,_ Dovepaw thought.

"I'm not the one that suggested we go this way!" Dovepaw couldn't help herself from flashing back.

"I just thought that there might be more prey!" Ivypaw defended but no longer sounded mad. The apprentices had gone hunting but so far neither of them had caught any prey and Sorreltail's kits were hungry. "We'll never become warriors if we can't catch any prey," Ivypaw added miserably.

"Oh of course we will, now stop complaining. No one in the Clan is finding much prey, especially not with WindClan and ShadowClan!" Dovepaw growled half-heartedly. Just a moon before prey had been rich in ThunderClan although it was leaf-bare. Then the lake started getting lower and lower and the river on RiverClan's territory was running low. RiverClan had invaded WindClan, taking some of their prey, and now both WindClan and ShadowClan were stealing ThunderClan prey.

"Squirrel!" Ivypaw murmured softly and Dovepaw followed her gaze to where the squirrel nibbled on some seeds, thankfully on the ground. The sisters spread out a bit, each stalking towards the squirrel. The sound of something, something that was neither of the apprentices, startled it and it bolted towards a tree. Ivypaw and Dovepaw darted after it, Ivypaw snatching it just before it could escape up the tree.

"What in the name of StarClan startled it?" Dovepaw growled, panting, and crept silently towards the sound. Ivypaw covered the squirrel with earth and quickly followed her sister.

"Great StarClan!" Dovepaw gasped, looking at a creature gnawing at a branch. It didn't even stop when Dovepaw and Ivypaw came right up to it, it just glared at them with a beady black eye.

"Dovepaw, look at the marks it leaves on the branches! It looks just like the tree looked that crushed Brambleclaw. Remember? Cloudtail discovered that the roots weren't even pull out, only the trunk except for the base. Do you think this thing killed Brambleclaw?" Ivypaw asked, prodding the creature with a paw. The creature drew back, chittering angrily, and began to amble away.

"We'll bring it back to camp and show it to Hollystar," Dovepaw decided, stalking up to the creature. "Just don't kill it," Dovepaw added hurriedly and Ivypaw nodded. Ivypaw easily stopped the slow moving creature by stepping on it's tail. The animal squirmed around, exposing two big teeth, but quickly earned a clout in the head by Dovepaw.

The sisters decided that Dovepaw would carry it by the scruff while Ivypaw kept it in check by cuffing it with sheathed claws.

"Do you think it's a different kind of cat?" Dovepaw asked around the mouthful of fur.

"I guess so, but look at its tail! So wide and flat." Ivypaw growled in disgust, sniffing at the bad smelling creature. "Whatever it is, it certainly doesn't know how to groom!" Dovepaw nodded, wrinkling her nose.

"Mouse-dung! The squirrel!" Dovepaw spat, dropping the creature but stopping it from running away by stepping on it.

"I completely forgot about it! Oh well, we're too close to camp now. We'll go get it after we deliver this…thing." Ivypaw growled, glaring at the creature.

"What in the name of StarClan is _that_?" The sisters started and turned around to see Squirrelflight staring at the creature with wide eyes.

"We think it killed Brambleclaw!" Ivypaw piped, causing Squirrelflight's eyes to harden.

"Well come on, then, Hollystar must see this." Squirrelflight decided, snapping up the creature and bounding towards the camp. Dovepaw followed with Ivypaw, no longer slowed down from tripping over the animal.

"Hollystar!" Dovepaw yowled as she burst into the clearing behind Squirrelflight. It seemed that most of the Clan was sharing tongues, every bone sharp underneath their pelts. Hollystar jumped up from beside Lionblaze, her green eyes wide with worry.

"What's wrong?" The leader asked, rushing towards them.

"Hollystar, Dovepaw and Ivypaw have reason to believe that this creature killed Brambleclaw." Squirrelflight announced than motioned for Dovepaw to explain.

"You see, Hollystar, we found this creature eating at a branch and leaving two peaces of it afterwards. The part where the stick broke apart looked exactly like the tree did that Cloudtail found." Dovepaw meowed, glaring at the creature.

"Mousewhisker and Berrynose, go get a branch from outside camp." Hollystar ordered and the two toms nodded, making way for the entrance of camp.

"What is it, though?" Hollystar asked, half to herself, and sniffed at the creature.

"Hollystar, it's called a beaver." Millie spoke up, staring at the animal, the _beaver_. "I would see them outside of the two leg place where I lived. They would cause trees, mainly small trees, to fall down and then they would create a den on the river, stopping the water to stop flowing."

"That would make sense!" Toadstrike yowled, pushing forward. "If there are more of these things than they could be stopping the flow of water into the lake!" Toadstrike's words caused a clamor of mutterings.

"Here, Hollystar," Berrynose panting, shoving a large branch at the leader, his eyes wide. Obviously Berrynose and Mousewhisker had heard Toadstrike's words.

Hollystar blinked her thanks and nudged the branch towards the beaver. "Bite it!" The black she-cat ordered although they knew it couldn't understand her. The beaver looked suspiciously at the cats than gnawed loudly on the branch.

**[x]**

"I'm not eating that!" Snakekit squealed, glaring at the morsel of food. "Beavers smell yucky!"

"Oh yes you will, Snakekit, unless you want to go hungry," Lionblaze meowed to his son, rolling his eyes. "Jayfeather said it was okay to eat since we already had this one. And anyways, the squirrel Dovepaw and Ivypaw caught is for Sorreltail and her kits." Snakekit shot a furious look at Juniperkit and Chesnutkit before taking a tentative bite of the meat.

"Yuck!" He spat but somehow didn't spit it out. His sister, Amberkit, looked on in amusement; she had already had her share.

"Hey, Amberkit, Jayfeather told me to come in here to see if any of the queens have fleas, Purdy was scratching earlier." Ivypaw greeted, licking the gray-gold tabby.

"I think Lizardkit and Wolfkit might," Amberkit commented softly, glancing at her siblings.

"Thanks!" Ivypaw purred and began checking the two quarreling kits for fleas, finding a couple.

**[x]**

Dovepaw sat, staring up at Hollystar who was staring at the Clan, having just called a Clan meeting.

"You be the warrior this time, I want to be Clan leader!" Dewkit shrieked, jumping at Wolfkit, bowling him over. The two kits were soon joined by Amberkit, Lizardkit, and Snakekit.

"Enough, kits, Hollystar has called a Clan meeting," Lionblaze growled, cuffing Wolfkit gently over the ear. Dovepaw's eyes widened, not from what was before her eyes but from what was inside her mind. She remembered dreaming about this, the new black leader.

Hollystar twitched her ears in amusement before yowling, "Cats of ThunderClan, for 5 moons I have had my leaders' name, Hollystar, and in that five moons much has happened." She yowled to the surrounding cats, her voice authorative. "I know that I don't have much experience as leader, or even deputy, but StarClan will guide this Clan." Hollystar paused while cats yowled in support.

"Now, with a new leadership there will also be many changes. The warrior code must be upheld, anyone who breaks the Warrior Code will be severely punished. The warrior code is everything. We are nothing without it." Hollystar finished, looking down at the warriors with pride in her green eyes. As she spoke of the warrior code, a wild looking gleam was in her eyes. An obsession.

"We accept you as our leader, Hollystar, and we trust that you will lead the Clan well." Dovepaw yowled and then froze. She remembered the beautiful, sleek tabby who spoke the words nearly exactly how Dovepaw just had without thinking. The gray she-cat twisted around, eyeing her pelt. In the past five moons it had grown smooth and shiny but somehow she hadn't noticed. She _was_ the beautiful tabby in her dream but surely not. Not her.

"Thank you, Dovepaw," Hollystar meowed, pulling Dovepaw from her thoughts. "For the past moons, our previous medicine cat, Leafpool, has lived in the Clan. To my disappointment, she has, for the most part, stayed in camp and helped Jayfeather when needed. Leafpool, I have decided that if you wish to stay in ThunderClan as a warrior, you must show me your skills so I believe that you are fit to be a warrior. You have a half moon to do so with…" Hollystar's eyes flickered over the camp, looking for a specific cat. "With Berrynose as your mentor. By the time of the gathering you must show me that you are fit to be a warrior." Dovepaw glanced at the back of the crowd of cats to Leafpool, a small hunched tabby with a miserable look in her eye.

"Come on, Dovepaw, we're doing battle training!" Dovepaw jumped up at the sound of Hazeltail's voice and, waving her farewell to Ivypaw, bounded after her mentor. When they arrived at the training hollow, Dovepaw could scent that Berrynose and Leafpool were already there.

"No, no, no! You're eyes are still giving away your actions!" Berrynose meowed, his fur prickling with impatience. "Try again," To Dovepaw it was evident that Hollystar had chosen this prickly, impatient warrior on purpose.

"Okay, Dovepaw, try to pin me." Hazeltail instructed and Dovepaw nodded, prowling around Hazeltail. Her eyes darted to Hazeltail's shoulder and to her pleasure Hazeltail saw it and probably figured that was her attack. Dovepaw darted at Hazeltail, going for her shoulder. At the last moment she swerved, kicking Hazeltail's paws from under her. The two cat rolled on the ground for a moment but ended with Dovepaw on top, a paw on her mentors neck.

"Good, now get off of me," Hazeltail laughed and scrambled to her paws. "That was really good, Dovepaw, you're just about ready to be a warrior!" Dovepaw's eyes lit up, a purr rumbling in her throat.

"Berrynose, can you help me over here?" Hazeltail called her brother and after muttering something to Leafpool, Berrynose bounded over. "Berrynose and I will be attacking you, fend us off the best her can." Hazeltail meowed to Dovepaw who nodded.

Berrynose jumped at Dovepaw first but the gray she-cat quickly stepped forward so Berrynose landed behind her. Hazeltail tackled Dovepaw and the two she-cats rolled over on the ground. With a grunt Dovepaw pushed Hazeltail off of her only to have Berrynose land on her back. Dovepaw staggered under the cream toms wait but managed to roll over. When she was back on her paws Berrynose was off of her back.

"Enough. Very good, Dovepaw, that was excellent." Hazeltail purred. With a word of farewell, Berrynose returned to Leafpool.

**[x]**

**Lots of words! Yay! Hope you liked this chapter and please review!**


	14. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Warriors does not belong to me but the new cats that arrive do :]**

**Thanks to ****AudreyheartsWarriors so much for sending me a message and encouraging me to write more tonight. Sorry if the chapters take a while, school takes up a lot of time.**

**Please read and review!**

Chapter 11

"For StarClan's sake, get your claws out of my back!" Dovepaw heard Ivypaw hiss and watched the brown tabby roll over to glare at Leafpool.

"Sorry, Ivypaw, bad dream," Leafpool mewed softly, dropping her amber eyes. Ever since Leafpool became an apprentice three sunrises ago she had been insecure and shy. Berrynose being her mentor didn't help.

"Relax, Ivypaw. Leafpool, it's okay, Ivypaw is always grumpy in the mornings." Dovepaw meowed kindly to Leafpool, stretching.

"Oh, like you are never a grump in the morning!" Ivypaw snapped, tearing at the moss.

"Ivypaw, enough!" Leafpool snapped, some of her old self returning.

"You're not the medicine cat anymore. You're just an apprentice like us!" Ivypaw spat, raising to her paws and stalking out of the den. Leafpool's ears were pressed against her head, her eyes sad and ashamed.

"Don't feel bad, Leafpool. Come on, let's go hunting, Hazeltail expects the snow to start soon." Dovepaw decided, flicking Leafpool's shoulder and trotting out of the den, Leafpool following. Dovepaw glanced at Leafpool and saw the tabby staring at the fresh-kill pile with longing.

"We can't eat yet, Leafpool, we haven't done any work." Dovepaw bounded over to Hazeltail who was eating with Thornclaw. "Hazeltail, Leafpool and I are going hunting. We'll be back by sunhigh!" Hazeltail nodded in approval. With a flick of her ears, Dovepaw raced away, yowling for Leafpool to follow.

**[x]**

"Leafpool, you have to be downwind!" Dovepaw exclaimed, lashing her tail in annoyance. Leafpool had just lost the first prey they had seen, a plump mouse.

"I know, Dovepaw, I'm trying. When I was medicine cat I was an okay hunter but now…Now I just feel pressured, I guess." Leafpool meowed, whimpering slightly.

"You'll get the hang of it, Leafpool. Your crouch is great you just forget about the simple things like staying downwind and watching out for bracken!" Dovepaw purred in amusement and Leafpool ducked her head in embarrassment. "Shrew!" Dovepaw mewed suddenly, flicking her ears towards the tiny creature a few fox-lengths away.

"Got it," Leafpool muttered, dropping into a crouch and creeping up on the shrew. At the last moment the shrew heard her but Leafpool had it pinned beneath her paws before it could run and nipped it quickly on the neck.

"Great catch!" Dovepaw exclaimed and Leafpool lifted her head, her eyes shining were pride and her tail high in the air.

**[x]**

Ivypaw licked her paws, laying on the cool ground near the apprentice den. The tabby's head shot up when she heard the rustling of brambles and saw Dovepaw and Leafpool entering the camp, both of them with their jaws full of fresh-kill.

"Looks like hunting's been good!" Brightheart purred, nodding to Dovepaw and Leafpool.

"For them, anyways," Cloudtail added, lashing his tail in frustration. "When we went out there wasn't even a sniff of a mouse." The white tom growled, his blue eyes narrowed.

"Probably because they saw you're snow white pelt coming!" Sandstorm laughed, coming to stand next to Cloudtail. Cloudtail batted at her ears, mocking anger but his whiskers twitching with amusement.

"Nice catch," Hazeltail called, padding over to the group of cats. "You've obviously worked hard, you may both eat." Dovepaw nodded, and followed Leafpool to the fresh-kill pile, dropping her catch and picking out a thrush while Leafpool snatched up a plump vole.

"Leafpool, I see you helped yourself to the fresh-kill pile," Came Berrynose's disapproving voice. "I expect you to be up by the time the dawn patrol comes back tomorrow and cleaning out the elders den."

"I'll help you, Leafpool," Ivypaw offered, probably to apologize after what happened in the morning.

"I would help but Brackenfur has an early training session planned for me," Dovepaw meowed, blinking apologetically.

**[x]**

"What's that?" Dovepaw growled, jumping to her paws, her gray fur fluffed out and flecked with moss.

"What's what?" Ivypaw asked, lazily opening one eye.

"I heard something!" Dovepaw said urgently, twitching her tail.

"I don't hear…" Ivypaw began, looking annoyed now.

"I hear it too!" Leafpool whispered, cutting Ivypaw off. Ivypaw sat up, alert now. On the side of the apprentices den came a barely audible scuffling.

"Let's go check it out!" Dovepaw decided, stalking forward.

"Dovepaw, wait. Maybe we should alert Thornclaw." Leafpool said hesitantly, her amber eyes worried.

"Leafpool, stop thinking like a kit. This is our chance to prove we are worthy to be warriors. _All_ of us." That hit the spot, making Leafpool freeze. After a long heartbeat the former medicine cat nodded.

"Good. I'll lead." Ivypaw challenged, staring at the other two apprentices and causing Leafpool and Dovepaw to exchange an amused look.

"It smells like…Lionblaze," Dovepaw murmured, startled, and inhaling deeply again. It obviously wasn't midnight hunting or else he wouldn't have snuck out.

"Let's go," Ivypaw whispered and led the way through the dirtplace. For a heartbeat it looked like Leafpool would object but an expression entered her amber eyes and she followed Ivypaw, leaving Dovepaw to take up the rear.

The scent trail led towards the WindClan border. Was Lionblaze meeting up with someone? Dovepaw glanced at Leafpool and guessed the she-cat was wondering the same thing. Ivypaw abruptly stopped, causing Leafpool to nearly crash into her. Lionblaze was just ahead, crouched on the ThunderClan side of the border, a couple fox-lengths away, and staring sadly over the border. He didn't look like he was waiting for anyone.

"Stay here," Leafpool ordered and stalked out of the bushes without a second glance at the apprentices. "Is everything all right, Lionblaze?" Lionblaze turned his head slowly to look at Leafpool.

"It's just so hard, Leafpool. I have kits now and so does she. She betrayed me." Lionblaze whispered, causing Dovepaw and Ivypaw to look at each other in confusion. Who was this she-cat Lionblaze spoke of? And what Clan was she from?

"You wanted to be a loyal warrior, Lionblaze, and made the decision I did not. But I don't regret my decision, it gave me you, Jayfeather, and Hollystar." Leafpool trailed off but Dovepaw knew the unspoken name. "She has Breezepelt now and you have Cinderheart." _Breezepelt_…They must be talking about Heathertail! Dovepaw had never known that Lionblaze had loved the WindClan cat that Dovepaw had never seen.

"It's amazing that you still feel that way about Hollystar, Leafpool. And I'm sure you know what will happen if Hollystar doesn't find you fit to be a warrior." Lionblaze prompted and Leafpool's eyes widened with sorrow.

"Exile. She expects me to fail, this is her way of revenge and upholding the warrior code at the same time." _Exile?_ This piece of information shocked Dovepaw but it made sense. Hollystar was determined to fix the wrongs done to the warrior code seasons ago.

**[x]**

Ivypaw watched Leafpool and Lionblaze talk. She was utterly shocked by nearly everything talked about. Suddenly, a new scent reached Ivypaw's glands, and she jumped to her half-asleep paws.

"What's that?" Dovepaw hissed from beside her. Obviously, Lionblaze and Leafpool had also scented it.

Lionblaze paced to the border and staring across WindClan territory. From the moorlands two shapes raced towards them. One was a broad, strong gray tom that reminded Ivypaw of Graystripe and the other was a lithe brown tabby, running side by side with their pelts brushing.

"Stormfur! Brook!"

**[x]**

**I decided at the last moment to have Stormfur and Brook appear in this chapter. I missed them oh so much and I'm glad to have them back. But why did they come back? How long will they stay? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please read and review. Post your opinions, crits, whatever, just nothing mean, please. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow.**


	15. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for your review, Audreyheart! Going through your review so first of all, thank you so much and yes, I plan to update the allegiances in a few chapters, after I introduce some new cats and the gathering. Haha, I wish I were an Erin Hunter spy xD And no, no where near as legit as the actual books. Of course, I guess that's good or else…well, you get the point. Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors; I wish I did, but, then again, so do a lot of people**

**Now…Are you happy that Stormfur and Brook or back? I am! Also, I apologize but I realize I made a mistake. Squirrelflight was supposed to become pregnant when Brambleclaw was still along, but since I forgot about that, I'm going to break the rules and say that she is pregnant, k? **

**One more thing before I start, I have decided that to get me to right more after this chapter, I ****need at least 5 reviews ****to confirm more than two people are reading. If not then the time between chapters will be a lot longer, due to school. I'm only updating as much as I am because of the readers.**

Chapter 12

"Stormfur! Brook!" Dovepaw heard Lionblaze's yowl and darted out of the bushes. Lionblaze gave her and Ivypaw a suspicious look for a moment but returned his attention to the two cats racing towards them.

"Who are Stormfur and Brook?" Ivypaw whispered to Leafpool, earning a cuff over the ear by Dovepaw.

"You know Stormfur and Brook! From Mousefur's and Longtail's stories, anyways, mouse-brain. Stormfur is Graystripe's son, he went on the journey to the sun-drowned place and Brook is his mate!" Dovepaw growled to her sister who glared back at her.

"Of course I remember!" Ivypaw replied indignantly.

"Then don't act like such a mouse…" Dovepaw gagged when Leafpool's tabby tail flicked in front of her mouth.

"WindClan patrol," Leafpool murmured then raised her voice. "Stormfur, Brook, hurry!" It was evident that the two cats heard her because they sped up, confused looks on their faces. Stormfur crossed the border in time but Brook had slowed down, tired, and was barreled over by a WindClan cat.

"Get off of her!" Stormfur snarled, bunching his muscles to leap at the cat but Lionblaze held him down.

"Leaftail, get off of her for StarClan's sake, can't you see she's pregnant?" Sunheart ordered, batting at Leaftail's tail. With an annoyed grumble, the tom unpinned her but barred her way onto ThunderClan territory with his tail.

"Well, if it wasn't the RiverClan traitor," A ginger tom sneered, a cat Dovepaw recognized from gatherings as Weaselfur, and glaring at Stormfur.

"Oh shut up, mouse-dung! Stormfur helped bring the Clans to the lake!" Dovepaw snapped, unable to contain herself, and was rewarded with several surprised and disapproving looks, from both WindClan and ThunderClan.

"Enough, Dovepaw," Lionblaze meowed sharply and suddenly, staring fiercely at her.

A small spotted gray she-cat that Dovepaw didn't recognize purred with amusement. She looked young, her fur still kit soft, her eyes yellow.

"Who are you, kit, I haven't seen you before," Ivypaw asked, staring too at the cat, causing her to draw herself up to her full height, still short, though.

"Think you know every WindClan cat, do you? Well, shows what you know. I'm Twistedpaw." The apprentice growled, looking at Ivypaw beadily.

"What were these cats doing on WindClan territory?" Weaselfur asked, nodding to Brook, who was still on WindClan territory, and Stormfur.

"We were traveling to ThunderClan, Weaselfur." Stormfur growled, taking a step forward. "And now I ask you to let Brook leave your territory."

It was Twistedpaw who spoke up, "Who do you think you are, telling us what to do on our own territory?" The little cat asked, her fur fluffing out even more as she bounced up to Stormfur on the WindClan side.

"Its okay, Twistedpaw, she's a queen, we'll let her go with a warning," Weaselfur decided and Leaftail shot him an angry look.

"But Weaselfur…"

"Enough, Leaftail. I'm leading this patrol, not you. We'll tell Ashstar about this immediately and send a patrol back to make sure they haven't trespassed again." Weaselfur added, glancing at Lionblaze, who, taking a hint, dipped his head.

"You won't, Weaselfur, you have my word." Lionblaze promised, flicking his tail.

"Whatever that's worth," Twistedpaw grumbled, clawing at the ground. Every cat ignored her.

"What happened to Onestar?" Lionblaze asked and Weaselfur looked at him, a guarded expression in his eyes.

"He was saving a kit and drowned in the lake," Weaselfur finally growled. Once again Lionblaze dipped his head and turned around, leading the ThunderClan cats away. Dovepaw shook her head, unable to believe that the young leader of WindClan was already dead! Well, actually, he wasn't young, he was older than Firestar and Sandstorm, but he hadn't been leader for long.

**[x]**

Lionblaze finally stopped when the ThunderClan cats were out of sight from the border, giving the panting Brook a time to rest.

"Congratulations, Stormfur, but what are you doing here?" Lionblaze asked, turning toward the broad gray tom.

"Thank you, Lionblaze. You were just an apprentice when I last saw you, you've grown so much," Stormfur purred, not immediately answering the question. Then he stopped, suddenly serious. "The tribe is finished, Lionblaze. After at least a season of piece with the rogues, there was another big battle. The tribe is all either scattered or dead." Stormfur mewed softly, both him and Brook drooping their tails. "Me and Brook saw Stoneteller die in that battle."

"I'm so sorry, Stormfur. Who is the new Stoneteller?" Lionblaze asked hesitantly. Stormfur's head snapped up, his blue eyes blazing.

"Weren't you listening? The tribe is finished!" The warrior softened a bit, blinking apologetically. "Sorry. Stoneteller was training a young she-cat; she hadn't even finished her training." Stormfur whispered, his eyes filled with memories. "Her name was Ridge of Sharp Stones."

**[x]**

Ivypaw pushed out of the apprentices den, the sharp breeze brushing her tabby pelt.

"Great StarClan, the days were never this cold in the old forest…" Mousefur grumbled from outside the elders den. Her joints had been giving her more trouble then ever this season. And that only made her more irritable.

"Ivypaw! Glad you're up, come hunting with us!" Thornclaw yowled, gesturing with his tail for the apprentice to follow. Ivypaw nodded, bounding after her mentor. The hunting patrol was large, consisting of Dovepaw, Redpaw, and Thistlepaw with their mentors as well as Cloudtail and Whitewing. Soon after they left the camp, Thornclaw skidded to a halt.

"Lionblaze, Thistlepaw, and Whitewing, you will come with me and Ivypaw to the two-leg nest. Jayfeather wishes for some catnip soon. Hazeltail, Dovepaw, Brightheart, Redpaw, and Whitewing, go towards the lake and see what you can find." Thornclaw ordered and waited for a nod from Hazeltail before bounding away, beckoning with his tail for his patrol to follow.

Ivypaw raced beside Thornclaw and glanced at her mentor questioningly, her paws itching to run ahead. The golden tom gave a nod of approval and Ivypaw shot ahead, her belly fur brushing the grass. Suddenly, Redpaw was beside her, pulling ahead of her, challenging her. Ivypaw answered the challenge by lengthening her stride, he was younger than her but he was fast. Luckily, she was faster.

Ivypaw spun around when she reached the two-leg nest, Redpaw was several fox-lengths behind her, panting heavily and glaring at her.

"For StarClan's sake, Redpaw, you better not be too exhausted to hunt now!" Lionblaze chided and Redpaw shot Ivypaw an accusing look. "Don't you dare blame Ivypaw, either," Lionblaze added, obviously noticing Redpaw's look. "Thornclaw, me and Redpaw will gather some catmint, you three hunt." Lionblaze decided, ignoring Redpaw who opened his mouth to argue.

"Sounds good. Come on, Whitewing and Ivypaw," Thornclaw nodded and Ivypaw shot Redpaw a smug look. Thornclaw scrambled over the stone wall, followed by Whitewing and then Ivypaw. Instantly, Ivypaw opened her mouth to scent the air and located the catmint.

"Good, there's plenty," Whitewing purred, bounding over to the plant and began nipping off stems.

"Make sure to leave enough for it to grow again," Thornclaw reminded and began to also nip of the stems. Ivypaw stood beside them, waiting; there wasn't enough room for her too.

"Here," Whitewing mumbled, dropping a bundle of catmint in front of Ivypaw. Ivypaw dipped her head in thanks but Whitewing was already turned around. After a few moments, Thornclaw straightened up and then Whitewing.

"Okay, let's go," Thornclaw said around the plant in his jaws. The golden warrior bounded towards the wall, easily jumping over without breaking stride. Soon they were pushing through the camp entrance and padding towards Jayfeather's den.

"About time, Thornclaw," Jayfeather greeted without turning around, no doubt he had scented them. The medicine cat turned around, scenting the air. His blue eyes widened with momentarily surprise when he scented to amount of catmint. "Yes, very good. Drop it over here. This should last us all of leaf-bare," Jayfeather added happily, beckoning for the cats to drop their load near the herb storage.

"Well, we're going back out, Jayfeather," Thornclaw was interrupted by Lizardkit who came barreling into the den.

"Jayfeather! Mother says that the herb smell was catmint, can I help you organize it?" The golden tabby she-cat asked, bouncing up to Jayfeather.

"Of course, Lizardkit, just don't get under my paws," Jayfeather purred, rolling his eyes. Lizardkit pounced on Jayfeather's tail in excitement, causing the medicine cat to hiss in annoyance but an amused gleam still in his eyes.

"Get out here, Ivypaw!" Thornclaw called impatiently, already out in the clearing with Whitewing.

"Coming!" Ivypaw waved good-bye to Lizardkit and Jayfeather before bounding after them.

"Squirrel!" Thornclaw hissed as soon as they left the clearing, the squirrel sat up abruptly, hearing the thundering of the cats' paws as they darted after it. Ivypaw leaped at the squirrel, pinning down it by the tail and killing it swiftly.

"Good job, Ivypaw!" Thornclaw congratulated.

"Thanks, Thornclaw, but you spotted it," Ivypaw purred, scraping earth over the squirrel.

"What's that smell?" Whitewing asked, raising her head and scenting the air. "It smells like a cat…," The white queen stated.

"Is that…it smells like Ravenpaw," Thornclaw mewed, shocked.

"Ravenpaw? The cat that Tigerstar was going to murder?" Ivypaw asked and Thornclaw nodded, picking his way through the forest. A startled yowl started the golden tabby leapt forward to race towards the sound, the rest of the patrol following him.

"Off!" Thornclaw yowled, bounded up and shoving Hazeltail off of a black tom.

"What was that for?" Hazeltail snarled in anger at Thornclaw who was nosing the tom to his paws.

"It's Ravenpaw, but you can't be expected to know who he was." Thornclaw told the bristling she-cat.

"Oh. Sorry, Ravenpaw," Hazeltail said stiffly, relaxing her spiked fur. "But you did cost me my sparrow."

"Sorry," The elders tom murmured, looking at the ground.

Thornclaw let out a long sigh. "Whitewing, join Hazeltail's patrol, me and Ivypaw are going to escort Ravenpaw back to camp," Ivypaw glanced up. They had to go back to camp again? When would she be able to actually hunt?

"Ivypaw, retrieve your squirrel," Thornclaw let the way swiftly through the forest. When they passed the squirrel, Ivypaw snatched up the squirrel and then quickly caught up with Thornclaw and Ravenpaw.

**[x]**

"Let's go back to camp, we have enough prey and it will be dark soon," Hazeltail decided, looking up at the sun. Dovepaw picked up her prey, a few mice, a squirrel, and a vole. Every other cat had nearly the same amount, only a little less.

"Good job, Dovepaw, you hunted well," Whitewing purred and Dovepaw's eyes shone with pride.

When they arrived at the camp, every cat was talking and crowded around a black tom, Ravenpaw. Hollystar lifted her eyes, staring at the patrol.

"About time you're back. Where are Lionblaze and Redpaw?" Hollystar asked sharply, looking behind them and waiting for the two cats to appear.

"They aren't back yet?" Hazeltail asked, alarmed, "A bit after sunhigh we saw them and they said they were heading back to camp," The tabby meowed.

"They probably decided to do some training, we'll wait for a while and then I will send a patrol after them." Hollystar nodded, "Dovepaw, go find Ivypaw and make Ravenpaw a nest in the medicine cat den for now, until we decide what will happen with him."

**[x]**

**Over 2,000 words and 5 pages on word. Is it enough for you? I've been working on it for the last two days and didn't pay attention to the length.**

**Hope you like it and again, please review, I will not post the next one until I get ****5 reviews ****k? Sorry for the cruelness ]:**

**Uh-oh, where are Lionblaze and Redpaw? I know! Haha, I have power over you so review or else you will never figure out!**


	16. Chapter 13

**Thank you ****AudreyheartsWarriors****, Cinderpaw11, blank, Superleigh50, and Rockpool of SkyClan for responding! Here is the next chapter, rather long thankfully :] a lot happens in this chapter so pay attention. Sorry for taking so long to update, I have been working on this for the last few days in my spare time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors**

Chapter 13

"Brackenfur, you are going to stay and guard the camp while I lead the patrol to search for them," Hollystar told her deputy, her green eyes worried for her brother and son.

"Of course, Hollystar," Brackenfur looked around at the cats gathered.

"Brightheart, Birchfall, and Hazeltail, come with me and bring your apprentices," Hollystar decided, beckoning with her tail at the selected cats.

"Come on, Redpaw!" Brightheart yowled for her apprentice. Hazeltail looked around for Dovepaw but the gray she-cat was already bounding towards her.

"Come on, then," Hollystar said loudly and bounded into the forest. Dovepaw raced after her clan-mates, stretching her muscles and enjoying the brisk breeze on her face, flattening her fur. A fallen log lay ahead, big and looming. Dovepaw didn't break stride as she bounded towards it, she wanted to put on a good impression for Hollystar. She jumped, clearing the tree almost easily, and skidded to a halt on the other side where the rest of the patrol waited.

"Good job, Dovepaw," Hollystar purred, impressed. Redpaw followed Dovepaw and did well, only stumbling a bit with his much shorter leg.

_"Here they come, thundering through the trees like horses," Dovepaw heard the voice, a WindClan cat by the smell. "Harespring, you remember what to do?" What was this? Where did her Clan-mates go? Dovepaw wondered, spinning around and trying the find them. She was on the WindClan border now. Not where she had been before._

_"Of course, Ashfoot," The brown and white tom mewed dismissively, flicking his ears and prodding a cat beside him in disgust. Thistlepaw!_

_"Oh, they're going to get what's coming for them!" Dovepaw recognized the spotted gray she-cat as Twistedpaw. _

_"Dovepaw…" Dovepaw looked around in bewilderment as none of the cats had spoken._

"Dovepaw, wake up, mouse-brain!" Redpaw poked Dovepaw with a paw and the gray she-cat started. Hollystar was looking at her in annoyance.

"For StarClan's sake, Dovepaw, this isn't the time to be day dreaming!" Hazeltail cried, looking embarrassed. "Hollystar said we're going now."

"Oh, sorry," Dovepaw murmured, dipping her head to the leader in apology. "But…I had a…a vision, I guess you could say," Dovepaw started to tell them what she had seen but Hollystar cut her off, beckoning for her to follow. Dovepaw followed the leader under they were out of earshot from the other warriors and had Dovepaw tell her about the vision.

"Interesting," Hollystar muttered, looking at her curiously now. "Let's go, and keep quiet." And once again the black she-cat slipped through the undergrowth silently.

**[x]**

"Mouse-dung!" Birchfall's voice made Dovepaw jump. "Sorry," The brown tom meowed, lowering his voice. Blossomsun glared at Birchfall and Hollystar just flicked her tail for silence. Up ahead came voice, WindClan voice.

"Oh, they're going to get what's coming for them!" Every cat heard the lofty voice that Dovepaw knew belonged to Twistedpaw. Just as she had seen. Hollystar quickened her pace and exploded out of the undergrowth, ready to fight. But no cat rose to greet them.

"Prey-stealer!" Harespring yowled, already far away from them. He was chasing what had to be Thistlepaw. So this was what Ashfoot had meant. But what was the point of this? Hollystar yowled their presence but Harespring paid no attention for he had just pinned Thistlepaw down.

"No!" Redpaw shrieked, leaping forward and dashing towards his brother before any cat could stop him. A dark gray shape streaked across the moor from a hidden place. In one swift movement the cat knocked Redpaw over, placing a paw onto his neck. Hollystar watched hopelessly, knowing she couldn't cross the border.

"Ashfoot!" The leader yowled suddenly and Dovepaw caught the deputies' scent.

"Oh, hello, Hollystar, care to tell me why two of your cats are trespassing?" Onestar asked, stepping in front of them, obscuring their view of Redpaw and Thistlepaw, with Twistedpaw at his side.

"They are just apprentices, Onestar, let them go."

"Apprentices caught stealing prey!" Onestar snapped, his eyes glowing fiercely. "No, I think you must go back to the camp."

"What? You and this apprentice going to drag all six of us back?" Brightheart growled, her one good eye skeptical.

"No, you are going to come willingly, unless you want us to kill these apprentices." Onestar mewed, lashing his tail.

"Very well, Onestar," Hollystar said after a moments hesitation. After all, Dovepaw knew, she would make this decision if it was any of her Clan-mates pinned down out there.

**[x]**

Dovepaw stepped beside Thistlepaw, pressing against his side. "Are you okay? Where's Lionblaze?" She asked and the white-and-brown tom hesitated, his yellow eyes agonized, and just lifted his broad shoulders into a shrug. "What's that supposed to mean?" Dovepaw hissed angrily.

"Thistlepaw stopped suddenly, "Mouse-dung, I have something in my pad," He growled. Ahead, Harespring looked back to watch them carefully.

"Well get it out. And don't even try running, we'll get you in an instant." Dovepaw knew the warrior spoke the truth: WindClan was by far the fastest Clan.

"Listen, Dovepaw, you have to get away and warn ThunderClan," Thistlepaw muttered lowly as he dipped his head to examine his paw. "Onestar is using the 'trespassing' as an excuse to attack ThunderClan. I didn't trespass. They grabbed me while I was hunting. I don't know where Lionblaze is. I only heard this when they didn't realize I was listening."

"Hurry up!" Harespring yowled impatiently, making his way toward them and ending any chance of talking. As it turned out, there was a thorn in Thistlepaw's pad, small but big enough to cause discomfort.

Dovepaw waited anxiously as they got closer to the WindClan camp, agonizingly slow. "Harespring, you lead them back to camp, I have to check something out." Onestar called and when Harespring nodded, Onestar bounded back the way they had come. Thistlepaw cast Dovepaw a meaningful glance. There was no doubt that there was a patrol of WindClan cats that Onestar was joining.

Dovepaw considered suggesting to fight, what with only two warriors and one apprentice to fight, but they were to close to the camp now. Onestar had planned this well.

"Get going," Willowclaw snarled, shoving Redpaw roughly. Hollystar would have flung herself at Willowclaw had it not been for Brightheart who held her back. That was good, Dovepaw knew, Hollystar attacking would only cause trouble.

**[x]**

They were at the entrance to the camp now and were herded in by the three WindClan cats. Twistedpaw smirked, glaring at Dovepaw who longed to rip the apprentices' fur off.

"Well, look at what we have here. Hey, Crowfeather, here's your daughter!" Sneered Emberfoot, surveying the ThunderClan cats.

"She's no daughter of mine, Emberfoot," Crowfeather growled from right behind Emberfoot.

"Of course not. Thought you died, Hollyleaf. Too weak to face you're Clan," The dark tom laughed. Dovepaw stepped forward, a raw fury bubbling deep inside her.

"You speak big, mouse-dung, but would you fight her in a one-on-one fight?" Dovepaw snarled, unsheathing her claws. Emberfoot stepped back, surprise in his eyes. "And just for your information, it's Holly_star_ now." The shock left Emberfoot's eyes and was replaced by a mocking look.

"Oh, of course, Hollystar. I apologize for upsetting you," The tom growled, dipping his head. He was enjoying this. That was too much for Dovepaw who sprang at Emberfoot in her anger, raking her claws over his eyes. For a moment, Emberfoot didn't move then he dodged to the side before Dovepaw lashed out at him again. Something collided into her side and Dovepaw squirmed around to see a brown tom she didn't recognize.

"Let her up, Antpelt," Emberfoot ordered, rising to his paws. Reluctantly the tom, Antpelt, did so. Immediately Dovepaw darted back to her mentor, Hazeltail, who scolded her quietly with harsh words but eyes shining with pride.

"My kits!" A pretty brown she-cat wailed, her blue eyes frantic. Immediately Breezepelt rushed over to her, nosing into the nursery. The ThunderClan patrol stood where they were, forgotten in the rush of the few WindClan cats trying to find the kits. Why were there so few?

The queen, Heathertail, and Hollystar caught each others gazes for a moment. Hollystar nodded in thanks before Dovepaw realized that, for some reason, Heathertail had provided them with the distraction they had needed.

"Go!" Hollystar whispered so quietly Dovepaw could hardly hear. They didn't need to be told twice. The ThunderClan patrol spun around, racing away into the darkness. Dovepaw was tensed, ready to hear yowls of realization behind her but they didn't come until the cats were far away. In front of Dovepaw, Hollystar's shoulders were pumping hard, her fur bristling. Finally they stopped on the other side of the border, panting.

"I hate running but there was too little WindClan warriors in the camp for my liking. Plus Onestar left. I wouldn't put it past them to have attacked." Hollystar growled, ripping at the ground with her claws.

"Hollystar!" A sudden yowling surprised the cats. It was Millie, Graystripe's mate. "Hollystar! I found you!" The gray tabby panted. "It's Onestar. He led a patrol to attack the camp." Hollystar cast a look at her warriors. All were winded but none were injured except for shallow scratches on Dovepaw's side.

"Let's go," Hollystar ordered, plunging through the undergrowth.

**[x****]**

Ivypaw leaned against the cold rock of the camp hollow, gasping for breath. The battle hadn't been raging for long but Ivypaw already had a deep gash on her shoulder. She felt a nudge and jumped, ready to attack, but it was just Blossomsun.

"Come on," The white and brown she-cat meowed and led the way along to camp wall to Jayfeather who was sitting anxiously in his den. Jayfeather leapt to his paws when he scented them, instantly snatching up a few leaves and chewing them up.

"I'm going back into the battle," Blossomsun waved her tail good-bye and disappeared out of the den. Jayfeather hurriedly applied the marigold to Ivypaw's deep wound and carefully pressed some cobwebs on top of that. Jayfeather held it for a moment, soaking in the blood.

"Go, Ivypaw, if you see anyone badly injured send them to me," Jayfeather said, nosing Ivypaw away. Grateful, Ivypaw leaped away and instantly into a small WindClan cat. It was Sunheart, a tortoiseshell with a large white mark on her forehead. Sunheart was several moons older than Ivypaw and Sunheart instantly had the better side. This didn't last for long.

"Dovepaw! What happened?" Ivypaw asked, aiming a blow at Sunheart's ears.

"Later," Dovepaw grunted through her teeth and lunged herself onto Sunheart's back, sinking her teeth into the WindClan cats scruff. Sunheart rolled and Ivypaw expected to see Dovepaw fall off but her sister was still clinging to her back.

Ivypaw briefly caught Dovepaw's eyes and a meaningful glance passed between them. Ivypaw flicked her ears several times and she too leapt at Sunheart. With all her strength she rammed into Sunheart's side, causing the WindClan cat to tumble to the ground. At the last moment Dovepaw leapt off of Sunheart's back and both cats stepped forward, slashing at Sunheart's exposed belly.

Sunheart scrambled to her paws, hissing in defiance with blood pouring from her belly wound. With one last snarl, Sunheart turned and scrambled away.

"Nice," Dovepaw purred, nudging her sister. There was no time for a reply. Brackenfur and Harespring were tussling in the center of the clearing. Usually Brackenfur would have been able to easily fight off the younger cat but the golden tom was already badly wounded. Harespring dug his claws into Brackenfur's throat, causing the deputy to gurgle and Harespring to leap back, his amber eyes wide. Brackenfur shook, convulsed, and then was still.

"No…No…I didn't mean…" Harespring wailed and Ivypaw bounded towards him, feeling Dovepaw at her side. Lionblaze reached Harespring before the apprentices did. The powerful tom was covered with blood but somehow, it didn't seem that he had any wounds. Harespring cowered under Lionblaze's blows, still in shock and not even fighting back. After a few blows Harespring retreated, his eyes on the ground.

"That's right. _Run back to the nursery, Harekit_." Lionblaze taunted, advancing. Harespring looked up, fury entering his eyes and some past memory. Although Ivypaw didn't know the memory, Lionblaze did. He too was remembering beating Harespring, Harepaw then, in a battle on the WindClan border. Harepaw hated him after that.

Harespring let out a snarl and leapt at Lionblaze who easily swatted him away. Harespring landed on his shoulder with a sickening crunch. The brown tom rose to his paws, glaring at Lionblaze, but turned to limp away furiously.

All around Ivypaw ThunderClan cats were pushing the invaders back. A voice rose from the center of the clearing.

"WindClan, retreat!" Onestar yowled and WindClan cats fled the camp. Onestar left last, a dark shape where his paws had been a moment before. Wails rose up around the camp as the last WindClan cats disappeared.

"Hollystar!" "Hollystar, no," And loudest of all, "Hollystar, wake up. Get up, sister." Lionblaze crouched beside Hollystar, Jayfeather bolting towards them, hardly stopping in time. Ivypaw pressed forward, wiggling around the crowded cats. Hollystar coughed.

"I'm…I'm okay," Hollystar gasped, raising her head, her green eyes filled with pain, pride, and worry.

"Every cat is okay, Hollystar," Spiderleg spoke up. It was Dovepaw that announced the news.

"Not everyone," The gray tabby's blue eyes were looking directly into Hollystar's green. "Brackenfur died at the paws of Harespring. I don't think Harespring…" Dovepaw was cut off by sorrowful and angry yowls, echoing in the camp.

"No! No, oh no, Brackenfur," Sorreltail wailed, stumbling over to Brackenfur's limp, bloody body, and began furiously licking it. "Oh StarClan, first Molepaw, then Honeyfern, and now you, Brackenfur, what have I done to deserve this?"

Ferncloud pressed up against Sorreltail. "Nothing, Sorreltail, nothing. StarClan could not have stopped this. I learned this when I saw my own kits dead. StarClan is not angry with you," The elderly queen promised, licking Sorreltail's ear.

"I have to appoint a new deputy," Hollystar murmured, rising to her paws slowly. With Lionblaze to support her, Hollystar clambered up the rocks and Lionblaze bounded down again to sit among his Clan-mates.

"ThunderClan, as you know, Brackenfur has died at the paws of Harespring. ThunderClan will bring this totally unprovoked battle up with WindClan at the next gathering." Quickly Hollystar recount what happened in WindClan territory, leaving out the part about Heathertail helping them. "And now, I say this before the body of Brackenfur and the spirits of our warrior ancestors…"

**[x]**

**Hope you enjoyed this long chapter! Wasn't I right when I said a lot happened? I don't know why I chose to have Heathertail help the ThunderClan patrol, I just did. I'll have it explained in one of the next chapter including…The gathering! –Scary music– However, this time I need at least ****3 reviews ****until I post the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews and watch things! Sorry for killing Brackenfur, he was deputy longer than he was supposed to be because I dreaded killing him.**

**Audreyheart, runningfirexyz; thanks!**

**Frenzied Warrior; well, it IS the authors job to torment her fanfic readers…;D**

**sueandkya****; didn't realize what I put. I think I just meant that the cat waved its tail. Thanks for the comment. And yes, there is some spoilers in this story from Sunrise and earlier books**

**Sunkit of ThunderClan; Thanks, I'll try to be more careful! I do a lot of run-ons in my papers, I'm trying to improve at it. I love crits, so thanks again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors**

**[x]**

Chapter 14

"And now, I say this before the body of Brackenfur and the spirits of our warrior ancestors, Lionblaze will be the new deputy of ThunderClan." Hollystar yowled, spreading her paws apart to keep herself supported. Lionblaze looked stunned and happy at the same time, him amber eyes huge.

"Thank you, Hollystar, I promise I will make you, the spirit of Brackenfur, and ThunderClan proud." Lionblaze promised, rising to his paws. Cats crowded around Lionblaze, congratulation him, while Jayfeather made his way up the Highledge. The medicine cat leaned over, whispering something in the leader's ear. Hollystar nodded and yowled again for the Clans attention.

"Jayfeather tells me that some cats wish to move to the elders den," Hollystar said, her eyes sad. "But first, Ravenpaw, Dovepaw, and Ivypaw, please step forward. These cats fought exceptionally well in the battle today and although Ravenpaw is elderly, he wishes to have a warriors name. Ravenpaw, Dovepaw, and Ivypaw, do you swear to uphold the warrior code and protect this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Ravenpaw meowed loudly and steadily.

"I do!" Ivypaw whispered, her eyes wide.

"I do," Dovepaw said, her voice almost a squeak.

"Then, by the power that StarClan grants me as leader, I give you your warrior names. Ravenpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Ravencloud, StarClan honors your loyalty and intelligence." Hollystar stepped forward, resting her head on Ravencloud's who licked her shoulder respectively. "Dovepaw, from this day forward you will be known as Doveleaf, StarClan honors your courage and insightfulness." Hollystar rested her head on Doveleaf who, hardly containing herself from wiggling with excitement, licked her shoulder. "Ivypaw, from this day forward you will be known as Ivystone. StarClan honors your hard-work and thoughtfulness." As Hollystar rested her head on Ivystone's, the Clan-cats started yowling the three warriors' new names.

"Congratulations, Ravencloud, you're a warrior at last," Graystripe purred rustily, pressing up against his friend.

"As it should be, all of us moving on together," Dustpelt added, a warm look on his usually stern face.

"Not all of us." Sandstorm whispered, her green eyes on the ground. "But Firestar is still watching us, he would never have become an elder when he was leader. Congratulations, Ravencloud."

"Now, Ravencloud, Graystripe, Dustpelt, and Sandstorm, please come forth," Hollystar's yowl had the cats quiet instantly. "Is it your wish to join the elders den?"

"It is," The four cats meowed, Graystripe and Sandstorm in unison; Dustpelt reluctantly; and Ravencloud happy and sad at the same time. Dovepaw understood. He had just received his warrior name and was so soon moving to the elders den.

"Then it is so. ThunderClan honors your many seasons of servitude to this Clan. May StarClan grant you many moons to rest your paws." Cloudtail led the chant this time, welcoming the new elders, while Longtail and Mousefur stepped forward to guide the elders to their new nests. "Tonight, Ravencloud, Doveleaf, and Ivystone will sit vigil. Tomorrow, Ravencloud with move to the elders den while Doveleaf and Ivystone attend their first gatherings as warriors." Doveleaf's paws tingled with anticipation. She had nearly forgotten that the gathering was tomorrow!

**[x]**

Doveleaf rose to her paws, yawning. The sun was nearly at it's highest point. Next to her, Ivystone still slumbered after their vigil the night before. Ravencloud was probably in the elders den already. The gray tabby slipped around Ivystone and out into the clearing.

"Hello, Doveleaf, want to share with me?" Bumblestripe called from across the clearing. Doveleaf almost mentioned that she had to feed to elders first but stopped herself. She was a warrior now!

"Sure!" Doveleaf purred, trotting over to Bumblestripe. Doveleaf caught Briarpatch's glittering amber eyes.

"How do you like being a warrior?" Bumblestripe asked. Doveleaf lay down in front of the tom, taking a bite out of the rabbit.

"Wonderful, I can't wait for the gathering tonight!" Doveleaf meowed, suppressing a wiggle. She seemed to be wiggling a lot since she got her name.

"I remember my first gathering as a warrior. I hope I'm coming tonight," Bumblestripe said, staring at Doveleaf who seemed unaware of the tom watching her.

"I hope so too, that will be fun!" Doveleaf responded, pushing the remains of the rabbit towards Bumblestripe. "You finish it," Doveleaf offered and Bumblestripe nodded thankfully.

"Doveleaf, come over here!" The she-cat turned her head to see Jayfeather yowling outside of his den. With an exaggerated sigh, Doveleaf jumped to her paws and bounded to Jayfeather.

"Yes, Jayfeather?" Doveleaf asked when she approached Jayfeather.

"Get in here, I want to check your wounds before the gathering." Jayfeather growled, jerking his head toward the inside of his den. Doveleaf obediently followed Jayfeather in where he sniffed her wounds and spread poultice on the deep one on her flank.

"Thanks, Jayfeather," Doveleaf called, waving her tail and padding out of the den.

"Doveleaf!" Lionblaze skidded to a halt in front of the gray she-cat. "Doveleaf, stay in camp today. You say vigil last night and tonight in the gathering. Eat and rest."

"But—Fine," Doveleaf grumbled, unsheathing her claws and scratching at the dirt. Reluctantly Doveleaf went over to the warriors den only to be interrupted by squealing kits.

"Get out of my way, Dewkit!" Snakekit snapped, bowling over his tiny sister and pinning her on the ground. Doveleaf plucked up the squirming golden tom that, of all the siblings, looked the most like Lionblaze.

"Snakekit, be nice to Dewkit," Doveleaf said sternly, dropping the kit to the ground again.

"Yes, Doveleaf," Snakekit mumbled, scuffling his paws.

"Come on, Wolfkit, race you to the elders den!" Lizardkit yowled, being the most competitive kit.

"I'm going to win!" Wolfkit laughed, his long legs eating up the ground and he easily reached the elders den first.

"Come on, Amberkit, we're going to see if Mousefur will tell us about the Great Journey!" Lizardkit called, staring at Amberkit. Amberkit rose to her paws and trotted over to Lizardkit gracefully. Her dark golden fur danced in the sun, making the slight gray streaks almost invisible.

Doveleaf stepped into the warriors den, pausing to adjust to the darkness.

"Oh, hello, Doveleaf," Briarpatch greeted, raising her sleek head. Doveleaf nodded back and picked her way to her nest beside Briarpatch.

"How are you, Briarpatch?" Doveleaf asked, curling up in her nest.

"Good. So, I saw you and my brother sharing tongues…" Briarpatch trailed off, a sly look entering her eyes.

"Yeah, he's a good friend," Doveleaf murmured, licking her paw.

"Yeah. Friends. Of course." Briarpatch said softly, staring at Doveleaf. Doveleaf raised her head, looking at her best friend with curiosity in her blue eyes,

"What's that supposed to mean?" Doveleaf growled, unsure how to react to Briarpatch's words.

"Oh, come on, Doveleaf, haven't you seen the way Bumblestripe has been looking at you? And Toadstrike…" Briarpatch whispered, her voice filled with astonishment.

"No, they don't!" Doveleaf protested, swiping at Briarpatch.

"Yes, they do." Briarpatch persisted, making Doveleaf stop again. Was Briarpatch really serious? She looked serious, there was no amused gleam in her eyes.

"Oh…" Doveleaf said hoarsely, staring at a beetle crawling on the moss. She speared it with a claw. Briarpatch nodded in satisfaction, curling up and tucking her nose under her tail and leaving Doveleaf to think.

**[x]**

Doveleaf raised her head to see Ivystone towering over her, prodding her with a claw.

"Come on, Hollystar is announcing who's going to the gathering," Ivystone meowed. Doveleaf nodded, raising to her paws and stretching for a long moment. When she appeared in the clearing, Hollystar was already talking.

"So, Spiderleg, Whitewing, Hazeltail, Toadstrike, Briarpatch, Bumblestripe, Doveleaf, Ivystone, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, you will be coming to the gathering. Cloudtail and Thornclaw, both of you are in charge of the camp while we are gone. I believe I left you enough cats to defend the camp if Onestar decides to attack." Hollystar announced, "Cats coming with me, eat quickly and then gather up here again soon."

"Come on, Doveleaf, lets eat," Ivystone called, already picking a plump vole out of the pile. Doveleaf bounded over, snatching the tiniest mouse she could find.

"Aren't you hungry, Doveleaf?" Ivystone asked, looking at the mouse.

"No. Don't let Briarpatch steal this mouse," Doveleaf purred, glancing at Briarpatch who lashed out at her, eyes gleaming in amusement. "I'm going to get some prey for Cinderheart and Sorreltail. With Leafpool being the only apprentice, me and you are going to have to help our, Ivystone." Doveleaf picked up a mouse for Sorreltail and a rabbit for Cinderheart, whose kits were old enough to eat prey.

"Speaking of Leafpool…" Doveleaf heard Ivystone start to say before she got out of earshot.

**[x]**

"Hello, Cinderheart!" Doveleaf greeted after she dropped the prey on the ground.

"Oh, hello, Doveleaf, how are you?" The gray queen purred, pawing the squirrel closer to her.

"Very well, thank you. Are your kits still in the elders den?" Doveleaf asked, unable to see the five kits tumbling around in the nursery.

"Yes, they are," Cinderheart meowed, rising to her paws and sticking her head out of the nursery. "Kits, come eat!" Cinderheart yowled and had to step back quickly as Lizardkit led the way swiftly into the nursery.

"Hey, Doveleaf!" Dewkit shrieked, pouncing on Doveleaf's tail. Wolfkit jumped and latched himself on the warriors shoulder, his tiny claws hooking onto Doveleaf's thick fur.

"Off, Wolfkit," Cinderheart ordered while Doveleaf twisted her neck to grab the nearly black tom by the scruff.

"Dewkit, leave my tail alone!" Doveleaf purred, swishing her tail on the ground and enticing Dewkit into more play. She didn't mean her words and every kit knew it. The gray tabby she-kit tumbled into the shadows, only her light silver markings in her fur visible.

"Enough!" Cinderheart said, exasperated but she too was purring in amusement. Cinderheart's words didn't have any affect as Wolfkit jumped back on Doveleaf's shoulder. The other kits followed their brother: Amberkit on her flank, Lizardkit on her back, and Snakekit on her head.

"I have to go, Ivystone and Briarpatch are waiting for me," Doveleaf said, shaking the kits off and letting Snakekit jump off her head.

"About time!" Briarpatch yowled when Doveleaf reappeared.

"Sorry!" Doveleaf defended, racing over to her friend and sister. They were already done with their prey. "I was attacked my kits," She added, flicking her ears. Briarpatch and Ivystone both purred with amusement. Doveleaf gulped the mouse down quickly. It was hardly more than a mouthful but Doveleaf wasn't hungry.

"Let's go!" Briarpatch meowed impatiently, jumping to her paws and bounding over to the gathered cats, leaving Ivystone and Doveleaf to follow.

**[x]**

**Sorry for not including the gathering in this chapter! I'll finish the next chapter, with the gathering, before I post this one so they get posted together. Then comes to newly Updated Allegiances!**

**Please review, crits welcome**


	18. Chapter 15

**Welcome back for Part Two of chapter 14! Although I'm just calling it chapter 15 for convenience on my part. **

**Alekz; I had Onestar die? If I did, sorry. This is what I get for not updating the allegiances in so long ):**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors**

Chapter 15

"Look at how low the lake is," Doveleaf commented, looking at the muddy ground. Most of the tree-bridge was still above water but in parts it was just above a muddy, pebbly mess.

"Yuck," Toadstrike growled, pausing to shake mud from his paws.

"Toadstrike, you'll have time to groom your paws when we get to the island. For now, leave them because they'll just get muddy again," Lionblaze said, weaving between to cats until he was at Toadstrike's side.

"I remember Brambleclaw giving you that same suggestion!" Hollystar called from up ahead, glancing back with a glint in her green eyes.

"I hate the feel of mud in my claws, though." Toadstrike grumbled, pausing to let Doveleaf and Ivystone catch up with him.

"Think of how ShadowClan cats must feel!" Ivystone purred, shoving Toadstrike softly. Doveleaf, however, had other thoughts on her mind as she stared at her Clan-mates.

"What will the other Clans think when they see we have no apprentices?" Doveleaf asked herself, surprised to hear she said it out loud.

"They should just go eat a mouse if they care, ThunderClan business is ThunderClan business. Besides, once Cinderheart's kits become apprentices, we'll have plenty of kits!" Briarpatch meowed, a few paw-steps ahead of her friends.

"Smells like RiverClan haven't arrived yet. Come on, ThunderClan," Hollystar yowled, stopping the young warriors' conversation. One-by-one the cats jumped onto the bridge and weaved across, leaving Doveleaf to go last.

"Great StarClan I hate this bridge," Doveleaf growled, jumping onto the bridge. She hated how it bounced when she jumped but at least there was no cat behind her to make it bounce more.

"Good job," Bumblestripe purred when she jumped onto the shingles and gave her ear a lick.

"Thanks," Said Doveleaf breathlessly. At Hollystar's signal, every cat plunged through the undergrowth to the center of the island.

"About time!" Doveleaf heard Russetstar yowl as they broke into the clearing. "Where's RiverClan? We're wasting moonlight." The dark ginger leader asked impatiently, already on her tree branch.

"Greetings, Ashfoot," Hollystar mewed coldly.

"Hello, Hollystar. And its Ashstar now, Onestar died from his wounds after the battle," Murmured the new gray leader. It was known that Ashstar had never liked the battles between WindClan and ThunderClan.

"RiverClan's here!" Doveleaf recognized the cat that yowled as Dawnstorm of ShadowClan.

"Good, now we can start." Hollystar nodded. "Hurry your tail, Mistystar!" Hollystar raised her voice to the blue-gray leader. The earlier moon the oldest leader, Leopardstar, was said to have died of old age, leaving Mistystar as leader and Otterheart as deputy.

"Ashstar, would you like to start?" Doveleaf heard Russetstar asked the newest leader. Ashstar nodded her thanks.

"Russetstar is much nicer than Blackstar was," Whitewing explained, leaning towards the younger warriors. "But it's only a matter of time before they try for the border again."

"One sunrise ago, Onestar died from his wounds. I am the new leader and have appointed Crowfeather as deputy. We have three new apprentices; Eaglepaw, Quailpaw, and Mottledpaw all of whom are here tonight." Ashstar nodded at three young apprentices sitting next to Twistedpaw, all of whom raised their heads in pride. "The prey runs well and I have nothing further to say." With that Ashstar retreated back into the shadows of her branch, nodding for Mistystar to take her place.

"Thank you, Ashstar," Mistystar meowed, her voice somewhat dry. "My deputy, Otterheart, Robinflight, and Reedwhisker recently drove off a fox that seemed to have wanted to settle in RiverClan territory. They chased it over the abandoned Thunderpath but it may choose to come back. Petalsong and Grasswhisker have earned their warrior names and join us here tonight as full warriors of RiverClan." Mistystar finished, stepping back without looking at the other leaders.

"ShadowClan will go next. This moon Pinepaw has earned his warrior name and is now Pinestorm. Shrewheart's kits, Whisppaw and Mudpaw are here tonight as full apprentices. Tawnypelt and Kinkfur have both given birth to healthy kits. Prey is running well." Russetstar ended quickly, leaving Hollystar to step up next.

"Not even three sunrises ago, WindClan attacked ThunderClan camp _again_. Ashstar, what do you have to say for your Clan?" Hollystar asked as angry yowls rose up around the clearing, only from ThunderClan and WindClan.

"The attack was Onestar's actions, not mine." Were Ashstar's only words as she signaled her warriors to silence.

"Very well, Ashstar. In the battle again WindClan Brackenfur, our deputy, was killed. He died at the paws of a WindClan warrior, not afterwards from his wounds like Onestar." More yowls echoed around the clearing. Shocked. Brackenfur had been respected by every Clan. Ashstar looked most shocked of all except for one silent warrior in the cats: Harespring. "Lionblaze is my new deputy. Ivystone and Doveleaf are also here tonight as warriors of ThunderClan. And I am sure that most of you know Ravenpaw, he has come to my Clan after Smudge died and joined the elders den as Ravencloud."

"Has ThunderClan welcomed _another_ kittypet?" Redspot of ShadowClan sneered, glaring at Hollystar.

"Enough, Redspot. Ravenpaw…Ravencloud and Smudge have helped the Clans many times. And anyways, Ravencloud is a ThunderClan born warrior." Littlecloud yowled, causing Redspot to freeze.

"Anyways, Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Dustpelt have also decided that their time has come to join the elders. ThunderClan has no more news to discuss." Hollystar lashed her tail, her green eyes blazing.

"This gathering is over!" Mistystar yowled, saying the words before any other leader could. "Come, RiverClan!" The blue-gray she-cat leapt off of the tree, leading the RiverClan cats towards the tree bridge. Doveleaf rose to her paws, stretching, to see Pinestorm bounding towards her and Ivystone.

"Congratulations, Doveleaf, Ivystone!" The ShadowClan cat purred.

"You too, Pinestorm," Doveleaf meowed, her tail flicking happily.

"Come on, Pinestorm!" Russetstar yowled irritable. With a farewell nod, Pinestorm ran over to his Clan-mates.

"He's much nicer than the other ShadowClan cats," Ivystone observed as she watched the tom leave.

"Come on, Hollystar is waiting," Lionblaze called to the new warriors who hurriedly bounded over to the ThunderClan cats. Briarpatch was talking with Flamewish, asking him about what it was like to be medicine cat.

"It was nice talking to you, Briarpatch, I'll see you at the next gathering." The ginger tom dipped his head, looking slightly overwhelmed, before disappearing within his Clan-mates.


	19. Chapter 15 Allegiances

_**Allegiances**_

_**ThunderClan**_

Leader: Hollystar—Black she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Lionblaze— Golden Tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Thistlepaw_

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather—Gray tabby tom with sightless blue eyes

Warriors:

Squirrelflight—Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Thornclaw—Golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart—White she-cat with ginger patches

_Apprentice: Redpaw_

Spiderleg—Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing—White she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall—Light brown tabby tom

Berrynose—Cream-colored tom

Hazeltail—Small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker—Gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost—Tortoiseshell she-cat

Millie—Striped gray tabby she-cat

Toadstrike— Black and white tom

Rosestorm— Cream she-cat

Briarpatch—Dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe—Very pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossomsun—White and brown she-cat

Doveleaf—Sleek gray she-cat

Ivystone—Tabby and white she-cat

Apprentices:

Leafpool—Brown tabby she-cat with white paws and chest

Redpaw—Ginger tom with pale yellow eyes

Thistlepaw—White, black, and ginger spotted tom with green eyes

Queens:

Cinderheart—Gray tabby she-cat. Mother of

Lionblaze's kits: Lizardkit, Snakekit, Amberkit, Wolfkit, Dewkit

Sorreltail—Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Brackenfur's kits: Juniperkit and Chesnutkit

Elders:

Longtail—Pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, blind

Mousefur—Small dusky brown she-cat

Ravencloud—Sleek black tom

Dustpelt—Dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm—Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Graystripe—Long haired gray tom

_**ShadowClan**_

Leader: Russetstar—Dark ginger she-cat

Deputy: Rowanclaw—ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud—Very small tabby tom

_Apprentice: Flamewish_

Warriors: 

Oakfur—Small brown tom

Smokefoot—Black tom

Toadfoot—Dark brown tom

Crowfrost—Black and white tom

_Apprentice: Whisppaw_

Snaketail—Dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

Whitewater—White she-cat with one blind eye

Redspot—mottled brown and ginger tom

Scorchwhisker—Dark gray tom

Shrewheart—Gray she-cat with black feet

Tigerstripe—Dark brown tabby tom

Dawnstorm—Cream furred she-cat

_Apprentice: Mudpaw_

Owlpelt—light brown tabby tom

Olivefur—Tortoiseshell she-cat

Pinestorm—brown tabby tom

Apprentices:

Flamewish—Ginger tom

Whisppaw—Gray she-cat with wild, blue eyes

Mudpaw—Dark brown tom

Queens:

Ivytail—Black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat. Mother of Snaketail's kits: Shadowkit (black and white tom) and Ospreykit (light brown tom)

Tawnypelt—Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Rowanclaw's kits: Badgerkit (ginger and white tom) and Seakit (tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-green eyes)

Kinkfur—Tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles. Mother of Crowfrost's kits:

Elders:

Snowbird—Pure white she-cat, retired early because of birthing problems

Cedarheart—Dark gray tom

_**RiverClan**_

Leader: Mistystar—Gray-blue she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Fishpaw_

Deputy: Otterheart—Dark brown she-cat

Medicine Cat: Willowshine—Gray tabby she-cat

_Apprentice: Pricklepaw_

Warriors:

Mosspelt—Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Voletooth—Small brown tabby tom

Reedwhisker—Black tom

Rippletail—Dark gray tabby tom

Graymist—Pale gray tabby she-cat

Dawnflower—Pale gray she-cat

Pouncetail—Ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur—Light gray tabby tom

Pinefur—Very short-haired tabby she-cat

Rainstorm—Mottle gray-blue tom

_Apprentice: Lightningpaw_

Duskfur—Brown tabby she-cat

Robinflight—Tortoiseshell and white tom

Copperstream—Dark ginger she-cat

Icewing—White she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowsong—Light gray tabby she-cat

Pebblefur—Dark gray tom with lighter streaks

Mallowbelly—Gray she-cat with blue eyes and pale underbelly

_Apprentice: Waterpaw_

Nettlenose—Dark brown tabby tom

Sneezewhisker—Gray and white tom

Beetlepelt—Pale brown tom

Petalsong—White she-cat

Grasswhisker—White-and-brown she-cat

Apprentices:

Pricklepaw—Light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Waterpaw—Brown she-cat with blue eyes

Fishpaw—Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Lightningpaw—Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Dapplenose—Pale gray she-cat. Mother of Pouncetail's kits: Chirpkit (ginger and white she-cat) and Cliffkit (ginger tom with gray eyes)

Elders:

Blackclaw—Smokey brown tom

Heavystep—Thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail—Dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream—Gray tom

_**WindClan**_

Leader: Ashstar—Gray she-cat

Deputy: Crowfeather—Dark gray tom

_Apprentice: Eaglepaw_

Medicine Cat: Kestrelwing—Mottled gray tom

Warriors: 

Owlwhisker—Light brown tabby tom

_Apprentice: Twistedpaw_

Whitetail—Small white she-cat

_Apprentice: Wildpaw_

Gorsetail—Very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Nightcloud—Black she-cat

Dewspots—Spotted gray tabby she-cat

Weaselfur—Ginger tom with white paws

_Apprentice: Quailpaw_

Harespring—Brown and white tom

Leaftail—Dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Willowclaw—Gray she-cat

Antpelt—Brown tom with one black ear

_Apprentice: Mottledpaw_

Emberfoot—Gray tom with two dark paws

Breezepelt—Black tom with amber eyes

Sedgewhisker—Light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowsong—Dark gray she-cat

Sunheart—Tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Apprentices:

Wildpaw—Friendly mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with

Twistedpaw—Spotted gray she-cat

Eaglepaw—Dark gray and white tom

Quailpaw—Black she-cat

Mottledpaw—mottled gray and black she-cat

Queens:

Heathertail—Light brown she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Breezepelt's kits; Acornkit (light brown tom), Meadowkit (pretty dark gray tabby with blue eyes), and Vinekit (black she-cat)

Elders:

Tornear—Tabby tom

**Cats Outside of Clans**

Stormfur—Powerful gray tom

Brook—slender brown tabby she-cat, formerly Tribe cat


	20. Chapter 16

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed with my mistakes in the past chapter. I know Hollystar isn't a flame colored tom, it was just because I'm lazy, copy and pasted, and forgot to change that part. Fixed it! And special thanks to ****Luna Holly Shaeffer** **pointing out that I put Smudge instead of Barley. And to ****Ripplemist777**** who pointed out that Lizardkit disappeared from the allegiances. All fixed.**

**Rockpool****: I don't know why Lionblaze became deputy. It wasn't because he was her favorite; Hollystar still hasn't forgiven him completely for abandoning her. But he is the best fighter in the Clan…**

**Sorry for the previous chapter being so boooooring. I promise this one will be longer. I promise that I promise xD Ready for a natural disaster? I am!**

Chapter 16

"Go, Ivystone!" Ivystone heard Doveleaf yowl but paid no attention. Her amber eyes scanned the moorland. Something felt wrong.

"Yeah, come on, Ivystone, go!" Briarpatch complained, prodding Ivystone. They were at the edge of the tree bridge and trying to get off.

"Do you feel that? I feel like someone…No, _something_ is out there." Ivystone hissed, digging her claws into the ground. Her eyes continued to dart over the land.

"It's nothing, Ivystone," Toadstrike growled, stepping up beside Doveleaf. "Come on, Doveleaf, walk with me!" The black and white tom offered Ivystone's sister.

"Of course!" The sleek gray she-cat purred, her blue eyes shining. Ivystone glared after their retreating shapes. Fury bubbled inside of her. Irrational fury. Why was she mad with Doveleaf? It could be become she liked Toadstrike, right? No! Ivystone immediately clawed the idea down. No, it was because toms padded after Doveleaf, not her. She was invisible to toms.

"Ivystone, relax!" Briarpatch's mew jolted her back into the presence. Ivystone glanced around to see Briarpatch looking at her in alarm. Then she realized her claws were gouging holes in the ground, her fur bristling, and her tail lashing.

"I'm fine." Ivystone muttered and trailed after the ThunderClan cats, leaving Briarpatch behind her.

"Hurry up, Ivystone and Briarpatch, or we'll leave you behind!" Ivystone's head snapped up to see Doveleaf looking back, her eyes mischievous. Ivystone picked up her pace until she was racing towards Doveleaf. Doveleaf's eyes changed to amusement and then confusing as Ivystone brushed past her.

Terrified mewing sounding up ahead. "What's that?" Hazeltail wailed with her eyes huge. Ivystone lifted her eyes until she shared the sight with her Clan-mates. A massive…thing was twirling towards them. Like a tail. The base of the spiral was up high, caressing the stars in the sky. But nothing about it was peaceful.

"Don't panic!" The voice belonged to Ashstar, leader of WindClan. Her Clan too had seen the spiral. Jayfeather cowered on the ground, unable to see the threat.

"Why? It's big, but it seems harm…" Bumblestripe trailed off as the thing tore several small trees out of the ground. Ivystone thought fast, staring hard at the spiral. That's it! Ivystone rushed forward, weaving around her Clan-mates.

"Hollystar, we can go to Smokey's barn. We'll be safer there. Right?" She asked hesitantly. Hollystar nodded, her green eyes thoughtful.

"Stay here," Hollystar bounded forward to Ashstar and the two leaders spoke in quick, low voice.

"ThunderClan, WindClan, we must go to Smokey's barn!" Hollystar yowled and sped in the direction of the horseplace with ThunderClan hurrying after her. With a nod from Ashstar, WindClan closely followed.

"Wait, Hollystar!" Lionblaze yowled, stopping suddenly. Hollystar whirled around. "What about the rest of ThunderClan?" The tom asked, his usually calm voice was frantic. Ivystone knew why. Cinderheart was there with his kits and of course every cat there.

"We must keep going!" Hollystar said, "After we arrive at horseplace some cats will go help them. I swear by StarClan, Lionblaze, we won't leave them there!" Hollystar mewed fiercely and the two siblings' eyes caught. After a long moment Lionblaze nodded. "Lets go then!" Hollystar ordered and ThunderClan flooded forward, catching up with WindClan.

**[x]**

"Ashstar will be choosing warriors from her Clan to assist us, ThunderClan. We will, of course, help WindClan too." Hollystar's voice demanded attention and naturally every cat listened to her. Their Clan-mates were at risk. "ThunderClan, we will group over here." Hollystar beckoned with her tail for the far corner of the barn, Ashstar led her Clan to another corner.

"We already agreed that Ashstar would stay with our two Clans. Because of this, I will be leading. Lionblaze, Spiderleg, Hazeltail, Toadstrike, Briarpatch, Doveleaf, and Ivystone, come with me. I know the rest of you want to go too but you must stay and help Jayfeather collect anything he can from around the barn. We don't know how many injuries there will be." Hollystar swept on before the cats not selected could complain. "Do not stray from your Clan-mates, always have at least two others beside you." Hollystar's worried eyes traveled over her warriors just as Ashstar padded over.

"Hollystar, I have decided that Crowfeather, Breezepelt, Dewspots, Whitetail, and Sunheart will come with you. Kestrelwing also wishes to go, if you agree."

"Of course, Ashstar. Now go, cats, and bring our Clan-mates back with you!" Hollystar said loudly, her voice followed by determined yowls.

"Hollystar, allow me to come too. I know I am not a warrior and, no offence, have no wish to be but…My kits are there, I need to help them." Smokey spoke for the first time, a determined and worried look in his eyes.

"Of course, Smokey, our Clan-mates will welcome you." Ashstar decided, Hollystar nodded in approval.

"Lets go!" Hollystar yowled, surging out into the ferocious wind. Lionblaze and Crowfeather closely followed, side by side.

**[x]**

Twigs flew into Ivystone's eyes, making them water. Briarpatch bounded at her side, fur brushing in comfort. Ahead, Doveleaf again ran beside Toadstrike. Ivystone's unexplained fury boiled more underneath her fur.

"We're going to the WindClan camp first!" Hollystar yowled, dropping back to let Crowfeather take the lead. Ivystone tripped on a rabbit hole, luckily Briarpatch pressed up against her to steady her paws.

"Thanks," Ivystone whispered but her voice was whipped away in the wind. Briarpatch, somehow, heard it though and nodded, concentrating now on running.

"Get the warriors to stick with an apprentice, kit, queen, or elder. They won't be as strong against the wind and will need help!" Crowfeather yowled once they were in the hollow. The wind was calmer here, only slightly, but it was enough that his voice was heard. Crowfeather quickly told where each den was.

"Come on, lets go to the queens." Briarpatch started towards the nursery, with Ivystone following. A yowl from behind her made her freeze.

"Get away from me, crow-food!" Twistedpaw was shrieking, cowering on the ground away from Doveleaf. The apprentice had her claws in the ground, struggling to stay standing. With a snarl of frustration, Ivystone was at Doveleaf's side before the gray she-cat could speak.

"Shut up and let her help you, kit!" Ivystone snapped, cuffing the apprentice over the ear hard enough to sting but not hurt badly. Doveleaf nodded in thanks and grabbed Twistedpaw by the scruff, dragging her to the shelter of an abandoned badgers den.

"Are there any other apprentices in camp?" Ivystone heard Doveleaf asked before she bounded to the nursery to help Briarpatch.

"Sorry, had to help Doveleaf," Ivystone panted, seeing the only queen, Heathertail, in the far corner of the nursery.

"Heathertail, we need to help you with the kits," Briarpatch meowed softly, slowly moving towards the brown she-cat. Ivystone understood, some queens were very protective. To her relief, Heathertail nodded, leaning over her kits.

"They'll respond to their names best. This is Acornkit," She licked the biggest kit, a light brown tom. "Meadowkit." A pretty gray tabby with blue eyes. "And Vinekit." A black she-cat with fur like her father.

"Heathertail!" Breezepelt cried, bursting into the den. "Come on, we have to get them out of here! Briarpatch, Ivystone, I brought warriors to carry them, thank you. Go to the elders den, Tornear will need help." With that, Breezepelt crouched down but instead of grabbing a kit he nudged Heathertail to her paws. "Come on, Harespring, Leaftail, and Swallowsong are waiting to get the kits." After a brief moments hesitation, Heathertail nodding, pushing out of the den with Briarpatch and Ivystone just in front of her.

"Lets go," Leaftail mumbled around the tiniest kit, Vinekit. Behind the tom came Harespring with Meadowkit and then Swallowsong with Acornkit.

"Lets go!" Lionblaze yowled over the yowling wind. He beckoned them to the most sheltered part of the hollow.

"Breezepelt, Hollystar and Crowfeather decided that you will lead the WindClan cats back to the barn." Lionblaze said to the cats surrounding him. "Stay grouped together and no cat stray. No matter the age of the kit, every kit must be held. Wildpaw, Willowclaw, and Sedgewhisker will accompany us to the ThunderClan camp." Every cat was nodding in approval. Big, sturdy Wildpaw looked very pleased as did Sedgewhisker.

"Come on, cats!" Hollystar yowled and her and Crowfeather led the way to the ThunderClan border.

**[x]**

ThunderClan territory seemed almost unrecognizable. A few trees lay on the ground, uprooted. Branches scattered the ground, making the going tough for the cats.

"Hollystar!" Cloudtail yowled, crouched at the camp entrance.

"Where is everyone?" Lionblaze asked when they were nearer to the white tom/

"The highest corner of the hollow, where it's most sheltered," Cloudtail replied, leading the way into the hollow. Lionblaze pulled ahead when he saw Cinderheart crouched closest to the wall and tackled her.

"You're okay!" Lionblaze purred, licking her enthusiastically.

"Father!" Dewkit squealed, starting forward only to be stopped by Sorreltail. The tortoiseshell queen was hovering over both her two kits and her daughters' kits.

"I got Snakekit," Whitewing said, swooping down and grabbing the golden tabby. Brightheart picked up Dewkit, Briarpatch grabbed Wolfkit, Blossomsun had Lizardkit, Thornclaw with Amberkit, Mousewhisker with Juniperkit, and finally Wildpaw grabbed Chesnutkit.

"Where are Thistlepaw and Redpaw?" Hollystar yowled, her green eyes worried.

"They are in Jayfeather's den!" Doveleaf informed, nudging the two apprentices into the clearing.

"Doveleaf, move!" Ivystone shrieked, darting towards her sister. A huge branch from a towering tree was dropping with astonishing speed towards her sister.

"No!" Toadstrike yowled at the same time that Doveleaf shrieked in either pain or shock. The black and white tom lunged at the branch, scrabbling furiously.

"Let me help," Ivystone offered, gripping the branch in her jaws. She couldn't see her sister, the smaller branches protruding from the bigger branch was blocking her view. Even with Toadstrike and Ivystone working together the branch hardly budged. Suddenly it slid over Doveleaf and Ivystone saw Lionblaze helping.

Underneath, Doveleaf was pressed to the ground, flattening herself as much as possible in terror. "Doveleaf! Are you okay?" Ivystone wailed, pressing up against Doveleaf's gray fur. Doveleaf opened a blue eye, blank with shock.

"I'm—I'm okay." Doveleaf whispered, shivering against Ivystone. Ivystone's anger dissipated as she licked Doveleaf's ear comfortingly.

"Lets go back to the barn," Hollystar instructed, nodding appreciatively to the three cats who had helped Doveleaf. With Toadstrike and Ivystone supporting Doveleaf on either side.

"Waits. Where are Purdy and Mousefur?" Hollystar halted suddenly. Immediately Briarpatch raced towards the elders den.

"Hollystar, you're going to want to see this," Briarpatch said. Her voice sounded flat and hollow. Ivystone was the first to bounded over to the brown she-cat. Inside the elders den Purdy and Mousefur were curled around each other, unmoving.

"They were old, the shock was probably to much," Hollystar rasped from behind Ivystone.

"Hollystar, the storm is ceasing!" Brightheart yowled, her voice heard easier now.

"Do you think the cats will be safe here after all? The wind is calming quickly," Spiderleg asked his black fur spiked.

"What if more branches fall?" Daisy wailed. Ivystone's belly clenched with anger as she stalked over to the queen.

"Listen mouse-brain, Spiderleg just doesn't want to make the queens and kits trek over the moor just to come straight back. So do something useful instead of wailing you head off, such as comforting the kits." Ivystone was taken aback by her own words. She had never minded Daisy much, although she was rather useless. She never hunted or anything, she hardly even left camp! Daisy crouched on the ground and let out a angry hiss. Without another glance back she spun around, bounding over to Sorreltail.

"You shouldn't have said that to Daisy, you know," Lionblaze said sternly, coming up beside Ivystone.

"I know. I'm sorry." Ivystone ducked her head in embarrassment. As she watched Daisy comfort the kits, she had to admit that Daisy certainly was good with kits. She'd apologize later.

"Come on, Hollystar wants to speak with us." Lionblaze leaned over, licking Ivystone's ear before trotting over so he was below the Highledge. Ivystone weaved around cats to join Doveleaf and Briarpatch.

"ThunderClan and WindClan, it has been decided that we all shall go back to Smokey's barn for at least another day until we are sure the storm is finished. Smokey has offered to share his mice with us." Hollystar glanced at Smokey who nodded.

"Yes, me and Floss have plenty of mice and no need or want for them," The tom meowed, flicking his ear.

"Good. Crowfeather, Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, and Longtail wish to stay behind and bury Mousefur and Purdy. They will catch up with us when they are finished." Hollystar announced. "Come on; let's go back to the barn."

**[x]**

**Sorry for taking so long to post this! I've been working on it throughout the week in the little time I've had. Nearly six word pages, that makes me very proud! I'll try to update again this weekend!**


	21. Chapter 17

**I just realized I forgot to add Purdy to the Clan allegiances before he died. Ah well, to late now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry for taking so long to update**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors**

**[x]**

"Hello, Ivystone," Ivystone blinked open her eyes to see a massive tabby tom in front of her. Beside his was a nearly identical tom. The one that had spoken had amber eyes while the other tom had intense blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Ivystone said bravely, rising to her paws. She wasn't in a place she recognized. The trees were like the ones she had seen in ShadowClan territory from across the border but the branches were high, blocking out any light?

"Oh? You don't recognize us? I am Tigerstar and this is my son, Hawkfrost." The first tom, Tigerstar, purred rustily, flicking his tail toward the tom with the blue eyes.

"We have come to you to train you to be a stronger warrior." Hawkfrost meowed. Tigerstar shot Hawkfrost a furious look. Ivystone stalked up in front of Hawkfrost, her amber eyes blazing with fury.

"And what's _that _supposed to mean? That I'm a horrible warrior?" Ivystone snarled, right up in Hawkfrost's face. The tabby stepped back in alarm. "No. I don't need the help from you or your traitorous father. Just stay away from me." With that, Ivystone spun around and began padding away.

"You fool!" She heard Tigerstar snarl lowly, and then heard him padding after her. "That's not what he meant, Ivystone. He just meant that we can show you battle moves that no other warrior could dream of." Ivystone looked back, almost taken in by his soft voice and welcome in his eyes.

"No. You tried to kill Bluestar, Firestar. You killed many cats. No cat should want to listen to you. You are disgusting. Not fit to be called cat." Then Ivystone turned her head again, walking once more. She tried to block the look of shock and rage shown on Tigerstar's face. She had more important matters. This was a dream, obviously, but why couldn't she wake up?

Ivystone moved forward, hesitantly now, toward a wall of mist. As soon as she moved through it a beautiful voice welcomed her. "Good job, Ivystone. Bluestar told me to let you leave them on your own. I'm Spottedleaf." A pretty tortoiseshell touched noses with Ivystone.

"Greetings, Spottedleaf, I have heard much of you," Ivystone whispered, dipping her head.

"Oh have you?" Spottedleaf's voice rumbled in amusement. "Well, come on, I have some cats I want you to meet." Spottedleaf turned around and bounded away. With an annoyed sigh, Ivystone bounded after her. She wasn't waking up anyways so she might meet some new cats.

"About time, Spottedleaf!" A gray she-cat with a flat face yowled.

"Oh be quiet, Yellowfang," Spottedleaf purred, her amber eyes twinkling. "Ivystone, this is Yellowfang. And that's Bluestar, Lionheart, and Whitestorm. I think you already know Firestar and Brambleclaw."

"Greetings, Ivystone," Bluestar purred, darting over to Spottedleaf and Ivystone.

"Hello, Bluestar," Ivystone dipped her head in respect. She widened her eyes when she saw Firestar and Brambleclaw.

"Good job, Ivystone, you and your sister are becoming great warriors." Firestar praised, his green eyes shining. "Ivystone, we have a message that you must pass onto Jayfeather and Hollystar. _Claw of a lion, fang of a wolf. Nation of bloody lives."_

With that the figures of the cats began to fade away. "Wait! What do you mean?" Ivystone called but there was no response. Their images were replaced with snapping teeth and glinting claws. That vision was quickly replaced, too, with darkness.

**[x]**

"Here you go, Daisy." Ivystone meowed, dropping a fat mouse in front of the queen. Ivystone cast a nervous glance behind her but only saw Cinderheart's kits playing in the straw. _For StarClan's sake, Ivystone, snap out of it! _Ivystone snarled inwardly at herself. It didn't help.

"Hey, Ivystone," The voice made Ivystone jumped and spin around to see Bumblestripe.

"Don't sneak up on me!" Ivystone flashed, angry at her jumpiness. The tabby let out a deep breath to calm herself. "Sorry, I didn't sleep well last night." To her relief Bumblestripe nodded in understanding. "Do you know where Jayfeather is?"

Bumblestripe nodded again, looking a bit dejected. "Yes. He was just speaking with Kestrelwing," Bumblestripe gestured to the barn entrance with his tail.

"Thanks, Bumblestripe, and sorry again. After I'm done speaking with him perhaps we can share a mouse," Ivystone apologized again, feeling guilty.

"Of course, I'll see you then." Bumblestripe meowed and with that, Ivystone brushed her muzzle against his shoulder before bounding away towards the barn entrance.

The cold air bit into Ivystone's lungs as she stepped out of the barn. Ignoring the sting, Ivystone took another deep breath, relishing the freshness. "Jayfeather?" She asked when she saw Jayfeather ahead of her, lapping water from a puddle.

"How can I help you, Ivystone?" Jayfeather asked, rising to his paws.

"I had a dream last night that I was told to tell you," Ivystone began and then quickly recounted the dream. When she finished, Jayfeather stared at her with an odd look in his eyes.

"Odd that StarClan has been sending dreams to you and Doveleaf," Jayfeather murmured, so low she wasn't sure if she heard right. "Thank you, Ivystone, I'll tell Hollystar. Could you get some prey for Longtail? He got back early this morning with the other cats and is exhausted."

Ivystone dipped her head. "Of course." She meowed before turning around and slipping back into the barn. Prey didn't come as easily as it did the night before, the mice were spooked from all the cats, but hunting was still easier than it was in the forest. "Longtail?" Ivystone announced her visit when she approached Longtail. The pale tabby had his head on his paws and looked tired and sad. "Longtail, I brought prey for you."

"Thank you, Ivystone," Longtail mewed as she dropped the mouse. Longtail took a bite out of the mouse slowly than, as if remembering how hungry he was, quickly devoured the rest.

"Any time, Longtail," Ivystone dipped her head before backing away, her eyes already searching for the cat she wished to see. "Squirrelflight!" Ivystone called to the ginger she-cat. Squirrelflight looked up from where she was talking with Leafpool to see Ivystone. Ivystone beckoned with her tail and saw Squirrelflight say good-bye to her sister before bounding over.

"Hey, Ivystone, what do you need?" Squirrelflight asked, her green eyes duller than usual.

"I…I just wanted to say that I saw Brambleclaw…I a dream. He says that he missed you," Ivystone looked up from studying the ground to see Squirrelflight's ears prick and a glow return in her green eyes.

"Thank you, Ivystone," Squirrelflight whispered, her fluffy tail curling. "I wish he had gotten to meet our kits."

"Me too. But he'll see them from where he's watching in StarClan," Ivystone reassured. Squirrelflight's belly was huge these days, Cinderheart said she should give birth within the next moon. But, being a restless cat, she hardly spent any time in the nursery.

"Thank you again, Squirrelflight, I'm going to get some sleep." Squirrelflight flicked her tail once in farewell and then turned to pad over to Cinderheart and Sorreltail.

"Ivystone, come over here!" Hollystar called. Ivystone stifled a sigh and bounded over to the black she-cat. "You, Bumblestripe, Hazeltail, and Lionblaze will be leading the way back to camp. You're job with be to try to clear out the path so the elders and queens can pass easily and if you get to the camp in plenty of time, start clearing out the branches."

"Yes, Hollystar," Ivystone meowed, prickling with excitement.

"Good. Then go eat and then you will be going," Ivystone nodded, turning towards the makeshift fresh-kill pile. She grabbed one of the many plump mice and settled down beside Briarpatch to eat.

"You're so lucky you get to go!" Briarpatch purred, "I wish I could go!"

"I wish I could too," Doveleaf said, swishing her tail over the straw. "Good luck!"

"Thanks," Ivystone mumbled around her mouse, glad for the excuse not to speak much. "I better go."

**[x]**

"The rest of the Clan will be coming shortly after us so we have to hurry," Lionblaze mewed, grabbing a small branch in his large jaws and dragging it to the camp entrance. They had reached the camp fast as there had been little to clean up. The camp, on the other paw, was a mess.

"Bumblestripe, help me with this branch," Ivystone panted, tugging at the large branch. It was the one that had landed on, or almost on, Doveleaf, and was too big for her to move by herself.

"Got it," Bumblestripe purred and also grabbed the branch.

"Bring it out here!" Hazeltail called from outside the camp. Grunting with effort, Bumblestripe and Ivystone dragged it out of the camp. By the time Bumblestripe and Ivystone had gotten rid of the big branch, Hazeltail and Lionblaze had cleared most of the rest of the small branches in the camp.

"They're here!" Lionblaze yowled as the brambles started rustling.

"You cleaned this place of well, good job," Hollystar purred, arriving first, and looking around the camp. "Tonight we will hold a proper vigil for Mousefur and Purdy, but first I have an announcement to make." Hollystar jumped up onto the Highledge. The sun caught her black fur, surrounding it in a sparkling yellow, making her only a silhouette on the rock. "Let every cat old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" Hollystar yowled as the last of the cats pushed into the clearing.

"Get that burr out of your pelt, Thistlepaw," Cinderheart hissed, flicking at the apprentices ear. "Redpaw, you're a mess!" Ivystone glanced at Cinderheart curiously. Did Cinderheart know what was about to happen?

"Thistlepaw, Redpaw, and Leafpool, please come forward." Hollystar beckoned her songs. So this was why. "Thistlepaw, Redpaw, and Leafpool, you all worked very well yesterday clearing out the camp in the storm and your mentors and I have decided that it is time for you to become warriors. Thistlepaw, Redpaw, Leafpool, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," The brothers said together, quivering in excitement.

"I do," Leafpool meowed, her amber eyes blazing with excitement.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Thistlepaw, from this day forward you will be known as Thistleheart, StarClan honors your bravery and hard-work you have shown ThunderClan. Redpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Redstep, StarClan honors your thoughtfulness and determination. Leafpool, please remember that this decision has not been made lightly, you have worked hard to prove to me that you are capable to be a warrior. So I determine you name, Leafpool." Hollystar stepped forward, resting her head on each of the new warriors in turn.

"Thistleheart! Redstep! Leafpool!" Ivystone chanted with the other warriors. The warriors den was certainly getting crowded! At least Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Graystripe leaving had opened up more room.

"Now it is also time for Cinderheart's kits to become apprentices. Lizardkit, Snakekit, Amberkit, Wolfkit, and Dewkit, please step forward." Hollystar nodded to the large litter of kits. Snakekit, Amberkit, and Lizardkit managed to walk with dignity but Wolfkit and Dewkit were trembling with anticipation.

"Lizardkit, from this day until you earn your warriors name you will be known as Lizardpaw. I will take you as my own apprentice." Lizardpaw darted forward, touching noses with Hollystar.

"Snakekit, from this day until you earn your warriors name you will be known as Snakepaw. Spiderleg, you are ready for another apprentice, you will mentor Snakepaw." Snakepaw stalked forward coolly to greet Spiderleg, but even he wasn't able to hide the excitement in his eyes.

"Amberkit, from this day until you earn your warriors name you will be known as Amberpaw. Ivystone, you are a young warrior but you have already showed your worthiness for an apprentice many times. You will mentor Amberpaw." Amberpaw padded towards Ivystone and quickly touched noses with the young warrior. Ivystone swished her tail in excitement. She couldn't believe she was already a mentor! She couldn't help casting a glance at Doveleaf who, of course, looked envious.

"Dewkit, from this day until you earn your warriors name you will be known as Dewpaw. Poppyfrost, you will mentor Dewpaw, I trust you to pass all your skills on to her." The tiny, newly named apprentice walked forward slowly and hesitantly. After another moment, Dewpaw's speed increased and she enthusiastically touched noses with Poppyfrost. Ivystone tilted her head from where she stood beside Amberpaw. Why had Hollystar skipped over Wolfkit?

"Now, I know you all think I forgot about Wolfkit, but I didn't. Wolfkit, from this day until you earn your warriors name you will be known as Wolfpaw. Jayfeather, is it your wish to take on Wolfpaw as your apprentice?"

"It is," Jayfeather replied, stepping forward.

"Then I entrust this young apprentice in your care. Make him the best medicine cat you cat." Hollystar finished as Jayfeather touched noses with an excited Wolfpaw.

**[x]**

"What will be doing today, Ivystone?" Amberpaw asked, staring up at Ivystone with inquisitive eyes.

"It's been a tough day, Amberpaw, so you just go into the apprentices den and get some sleep. We'll be up early so I can so you the territory," Ivystone purred, pleased at Amberpaw's enthusiasm.

Amberpaw's ears drooped. "Okay, then," She replied sulkily but almost immediately perked up again. "I bet my littermates will be in the den too! See you, Ivystone," And with that the ginger she-cat dashed off. Ivystone watched Amberpaw's gray tipped tail disappear into the apprentices den before she too padded off to get some rest.

**[x]**

"Come on, Amberpaw!" Ivystone called, rattling the apprentices den. A heartbeat later Amberpaw shot out, bits of moss stuck to her ruffled fur.

"Go ahead and eat. Might as well clean yourself up while you're at it," Ivystone meowed, flicking a piece of moss off of Amberpaw's shoulder.

"Thanks, Ivystone!" Amberpaw replied, trotting over to the fresh-kill pile where Dewpaw was already crouched.

"Ivystone! I hear you are taking Amberpaw to learn the territory. Want to come with me and Dewpaw?" Poppyfrost asked, coming up beside Ivystone.

"Sure, Poppyfrost. And congratulations."

"You too. Especially since you haven't been a warrior for long," Poppyfrost meowed and licked her slightly ruffled chest fur.

"Ready, Ivystone!" Amberpaw said, bouncing up to Ivystone.

"Good. Dewpaw and Poppyfrost will be joining us too…" Ivystone started.

"I'm ready," Came Dewpaw's soft voice. Ivystone turned around to see Dewpaw's pale gray eyes watching her. No matter how many times she saw this cat the gray eyes, nearly white, still startled her. On any other cat it might look odd but on Dewpaw it gave her a beautiful, exotic look.

"Let's go, then," Poppyfrost leapt to her paws and bounded towards the camp entrance. As they burst out of the camp, Ivystone noticed that slender Amberpaw had an easier time keeping up then Dewpaw did. Although Amberpaw could easily have outpaced Dewpaw, she kept pace with the smaller she-cat. Poppyfrost skidded to a halt.

"This is the abandoned two-leg nest," Ivystone informed, nodding to the broken down nest. "Two-legs haven't been here in seasons. This was also where the sick cats were sheltered moons ago when there was a serious outbreak of green cough."

Amberpaw shook her head in disgust, "I am _never _going in there." She growled.

"I smell mouse," was all Dewpaw replied, her nose twitching.

"Very good, Dewpaw!" Poppyfrost purred. Dewpaw looked up, her expression proud.

"Come on, lets go," Ivystone murmured and this time she led. She had to agree with her apprentice, she never wanted to go in the two-leg nest either. She had only gone in a couple times, and non of them voluntarily. "Watch out for this tree," Ivystone warned the apprentices. She neatly jumped over with Poppyfrost at her side and turned to watch Amberpaw and Dewpaw. Amberpaw came first, scrabbling furiously, with Dewpaw behind her. Dewpaw's jump was a bit more graceful, although she too had to scramble to get over.

"We're at the ShadowClan border. Go forward slowly so you don't step over on accident. See if you can guess where the border is." Poppyfrost meowed, nodding at Ivystone. Both warriors stepped back as to give their apprentices full range of the scents.

"Is this is?" Amberpaw asked after only a few moments had passed. The apprentice was crouching down near an old tree stump, her mouth open.

"Yes it is, good job," Ivystone meowed, flicking Amberpaw's flank with her tail. "ShadowClan!" Ivystone stiffened and after a moment drew Amberpaw back.

"Stay behind me," Poppyfrost hissed. Amberpaw and Dewpaw obediently scooted behind her but still peeked out.

**[x]**

"Well, what do we have here?" A sly voice asked. A moment later a gray she-cat with black paws popped out of the sparse undergrowth. "What are ThunderClan cats doing so close to the border?"

"We are not trespassing, Shrewheart," Poppyfrost replied with a sigh. "We are just showing our apprentices the border." Shrewheart opened her mouth to reply but was abruptly interrupted by another cat, a tom.

"Lay off it, Shrewheart, we were just showing Ospreypaw the border too." Smokefoot meowed, stepping aside to reveal a light brown tom. His amber eyes were defiant as he stared at the ThunderClan cats, not showing any uncertainty.

"Greetings, Poppyfrost, Ivystone. This is my apprentice, Ospreypaw." Smokefoot nodded to the young tom who nodded jerkily.

"Nice to meet you, Ospreypaw. This is my apprentice, Amberpaw, and Poppyfrost's, Dewpaw." Ivystone said neutrally. "We'd better go. See you at the next gathering," Ivystone nodded once before spinning around and quickly disappearing in the ferns. Only the pawsteps of her Clan-mates told her they were still behind her.

"Why were you so kind, Ivystone?" Amberpaw asked, staring up at her mentor with round eyes.

"It wasn't kindness, Amberpaw, it was politeness. We didn't want to quarrel with ShadowClan." Ivystone said.

"Especially because Russetstar hasn't made any advances on our territory. Yet." Poppyfrost added, casting a look back at where the border was. Ivystone looked up at the sun and sighed. Sunhigh had already come and gone, there wouldn't be enough time to go around the rest of the territory.

"Poppyfrost, I'm going to take Amberpaw hunting back closer to camp. We spent more time then planned here at the ShadowClan border," Ivystone said and, to her relief, Poppyfrost nodded in agreement.

"I think me and Dewpaw will do some hunting too," Poppyfrost meowed, her thoughtful eyes on Dewpaw. "Yes, we will. We'll see you back at camp!" With a wave of her tail Poppyfrost trotted off beside Dewpaw, already murmuring instructions.

"Come on, Amberpaw."

**[x]**

"That was a great catch, Amberpaw! Birds are hard to catch and that one didn't see you coming until it was under your claws." Ivystone purred, dropping her catch into the fresh-kill pile. Amberpaw's hunting was coming along well already and she had caught a thrush.

"Thanks!" Amberpaw mumbled around her thrush, her orange eyes glowing with the praise.

"Go ahead and take some prey to the elders and then eat something for yourself." Amberpaw nodded, bending her head and somehow snatching a plump mouse by the tail without dropping her thrush. The apprentice bounded off to the elders den.

"Hey, Ivystone, how's it going?" Doveleaf asked with a shrew at her paws.

"Great, how about you?" Ivystone replied. Doveleaf just nodded, her mouth full of shrew.

Ivystone settled down next to Doveleaf, watching the gray she-cat curious. Was Doveleaf still jealous that she hadn't gotten an apprentice? After a few moments of silence Doveleaf rose to her paws.

"I'm going to get some sleep. See you in the morning," Doveleaf meowed, retreating towards the warriors den. Ivystone watched her shape disappear and then rose to her paws. With a heavy heart, she padded towards the camp entrance where Cloudtail was sitting guard.

"Going out, Ivystone?" The white warrior asked, standing up.

"Yes, Cloudtail, I just need some fresh air," Ivystone responded, flicking her tail.

"I'll watch the forest for you," Cloudtail promised, sitting down again. Ivystone nodded her thanks before disappearing into the forest.

Ivystone picked up her pace, enjoying the feel of twigs and leafs brushing up against her fur. Soon she was speeding through the forest, her paws thudding lightly on the soft ground. She leapt over a log. Her paws stumbled on pebbles. Instantly she realized that her paws had brought her to the part of the lake nearest to the WindClan border.

"Hi! Who are you?" A bright voice interrupted Ivystone's contemplation. The tabby turned her head to see a young tom, dark gray and white.

"Hello, I'm Ivystone," Ivystone responded, dipping her head in greeting.

"I'm Eaglepaw!" The young tom purred, waving his tail. He stepped into the lake so the water brushed over his paws. "I see a fish!" Eaglepaw exclaimed and with an excited mew, jumped forward. Ivystone laughed, hiding her puzzlement.

"You can't just splash towards it! You have to get it suddenly," Ivystone laughed. Odd that a WindClan cat didn't mind water.

"How do you know?" Eaglepaw asked, looking at her curiously.

"Nettlenose of RiverClan shared that bit with me once at a gathering." Ivystone explained. Eaglepaw nodded.

"What's it like hunting in the forest? Don't the trees get annoying?" Eaglepaw said, casting a look towards the forest.

"I've grown up with the forest. It's as much home to me as the moor is to you," Ivystone said simply. Eaglepaw looked thoughtful for a long moment.

"Maybe one day I'll hunt in the forest…" He murmured, almost to himself. "Of course, we do have the forest bit of territory but Crowfeather thinks WindClan cats should stick to the moor." The tom looked at the sky. "Gotta go. Bye, Ivystone!" He announced and darted away with WindClan speed.

_Are all WindClan cats that curious? _Ivystone thought, caught between amusement and irritation. With that last thought, Ivystone curled up on the rocks, suddenly so exhausted that she didn't care about the cold seeping into her fur.

**[x]**

"Hello, Ivystone, welcome back." Tigerstar meowed as Ivystone blinked open her eyes.

"Oh. It's you," Ivystone growled, her voice lathered with annoyance. The tabby stood up, stretching each leg in turn.

Tigerstar purred in amusement. "Yes, it is I. I'm terribly sorry about our last visit. Hawkfrost isn't good with other cats. It's just me today. So, do you accept my offer? Will you let me train you?" Ivystone stared at Tigerstar for a long moment. Her amber eyes were intense, causing even a great warrior like Tigerstar shift, somewhat uncomfortably.

"For now," Ivystone finally responded, her tone holding no promises.

"Wonderful!" Tigerstar purred, an odd look entering his eyes. "See you soon, Ivystone," Tigerstar said, his form fading.

"Ivystone," A voice snapped at Ivystone. Abruptly the image changed and she was in the lighter, better feeling forest where Ivystone had met StarClan. "Ivystone!" The voice came again.

"What?" Ivystone pawed at the ground. Couldn't she just have some nice, relaxing dreams where dead cats didn't visit her?

"I must speak with you," Yellowfang replied, lashing her gray tail.

"Of course you do," Ivystone muttered lowly. "What do you need to say?"

Yellowfang glared at Ivystone briefly. "It's about the prophesy," She started, watching as Ivystone's ears pricked. " Do you have any idea what it means?"

"None whatsoever." Ivystone meowed to Yellowfang's disappointment.

"The prophesy is about cats living in a river of blood. They can be considered deadlier than BloodClan," Yellowfang sighed. Ivystone's head snapped up.

"What? BloodClan the cats that attacked the Clans in the old forest?" Yellowfang nodded. "Tell me more! Who are these cats?"

"That is all I can tell you, Ivystone…" Yellowfang started to fade. "And if you know what is good for you, stay away from Tigerstar…"

**[x]**

**I loved the ending of this chapter. I also loved my spontaneous decision with the prophesy. I knew I needed a dangerous group of cats coming in but didn't know how to bring them in. I was reminiscing in old memories of .com about 4 years ago when I remembered the perfect group of cats. **

**Eaglepaw meeting Ivystone, too, was completely spontaneous. I decided that Ivystone needed to meet a cat at the lake and Eaglepaw stood out to me on my personal document of allegiances.**

**Please review. I wish for at least 2 reviews without which I won't post the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 17 Allegiances

_**Allegiances**_

_**ThunderClan**_

Leader: Hollystar—Black she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Lizardpaw_

Deputy: Lionblaze— Golden Tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather—Gray tabby tom with sightless blue eyes

_Apprentice: Wolfpaw_

Warriors:

Thornclaw—Golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart—White she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg—Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

_Apprentice: Snakepaw_

Whitewing—White she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall—Light brown tabby tom

Berrynose—Cream-colored tom

Hazeltail—Small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker—Gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost—Tortoiseshell she-cat

_Apprentice: Dewpaw_

Millie—Striped gray tabby she-cat

Foxleap—Reddish tabby tom

Icecloud—White she-cat with blue eyes

Toadstrike— Black and white tom

Rosestorm— Cream she-cat

Briarpatch—Dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe—Very pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossomsun—White and brown she-cat

Doveleaf—Sleek gray she-cat

Ivystone—Tabby and white she-cat

_Apprentice: Amberpaw_

Redstep—Ginger tom with pale yellow eyes

Thistleheart—White, black, and ginger spotted tom with green eyes

Leafpool—Brown tabby she-cat with white paws and chest

Apprentices:

Snakepaw—Dark golden tabby tom with icy eyes

Lizardpaw—Golden she-cat with green eyes

Amberpaw—Ginger she-cat with gray streaks and orange eyes

Wolfpaw—Dark gray, nearly black, tom with blue eyes

Dewpaw—Gray and silver she-cat with unusual pale gray eyes

Queens:

Sorreltail—Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. Juniperkit and Chesnutkit

Squirrelflight—Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Elders:

Longtail—Pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, blind

Ravencloud—Sleek black tom

Dustpelt—Dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm—Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Graystripe—Long haired gray tom

_**ShadowClan**_

Leader: Russetstar—Dark ginger she-cat

Deputy: Rowanclaw—ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud—Very small tabby tom

_Apprentice: Flamewish_

Warriors: 

Oakfur—Small brown tom

Smokefoot—Black tom

_Apprentice: Ospreypaw_

Toadfoot—Dark brown tom

Crowfrost—Black and white tom

_Apprentice: Whisppaw_

Snaketail—Dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

Whitewater—White she-cat with one blind eye

Redspot—mottled brown and ginger tom

Scorchwhisker—Dark gray tom

Shrewheart—Gray she-cat with black feet

Tigerstripe—Dark brown tabby tom

_Apprentice: Shadowpaw_

Dawnstorm—Cream furred she-cat

_Apprentice: Mudpaw_

Owlpelt—light brown tabby tom

Olivefur—Tortoiseshell she-cat

Pinestorm—brown tabby tom

Apprentices:

Flamewish—Ginger tom

Whisppaw—Gray she-cat with wild, blue eyes

Mudpaw—Dark brown tom

Shadowpaw—Black and white tom

Ospreypaw—Light brown tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Tawnypelt—Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Rowanclaw's kits: Badgerkit (ginger and white tom) and Seakit (tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-green eyes)

Kinkfur—Tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles. Mother of Crowfrost's kits: Opalkit (white she-cat with green eyes), Mosskit (tabby she-cat), and Cougarkit (light brown tabby tom)

Elders:

Snowbird—Pure white she-cat, retired early because of birthing problems

Cedarheart—Dark gray tom

_**RiverClan**_

Leader: Mistystar—Gray-blue she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Fishpaw_

Deputy: Otterheart—Dark brown she-cat

Medicine Cat: Willowshine—Gray tabby she-cat

_Apprentice: Pricklepaw_

Warriors:

Mosspelt—Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Voletooth—Small brown tabby tom

Reedwhisker—Black tom

Rippletail—Dark gray tabby tom

Graymist—Pale gray tabby she-cat

Dawnflower—Pale gray she-cat

Pouncetail—Ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur—Light gray tabby tom

Pinefur—Very short-haired tabby she-cat

Rainstorm—Mottle gray-blue tom

_Apprentice: Lightningpaw_

Duskfur—Brown tabby she-cat

Robinflight—Tortoiseshell and white tom

Copperstream—Dark ginger she-cat

Icewing—White she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowsong—Light gray tabby she-cat

Pebblefur—Dark gray tom with lighter streaks

Mallowbelly—Gray she-cat with blue eyes and pale underbelly

_Apprentice: Waterpaw_

Nettlenose—Dark brown tabby tom

Sneezewhisker—Gray and white tom

Beetlepelt—Pale brown tom

Petalsong—White she-cat

Grasswhisker—White-and-brown she-cat

Apprentices:

Pricklepaw—Light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Waterpaw—Brown she-cat with blue eyes

Fishpaw—Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Lightningpaw—Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Dapplenose—Pale gray she-cat. Mother of Pouncetail's kits: Chirpkit (ginger and white she-cat) and Cliffkit (ginger tom with gray eyes)

Elders:

Blackclaw—Smokey brown tom

Heavystep—Thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail—Dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream—Gray tom

_**WindClan**_

Leader: Ashstar—Gray she-cat

Deputy: Crowfeather—Dark gray tom

_Apprentice: Eaglepaw_

Medicine Cat: Kestrelwing—Mottled gray tom

Warriors: 

Owlwhisker—Light brown tabby tom

_Apprentice: Twistedpaw_

Whitetail—Small white she-cat

Gorsetail—Very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Nightcloud—Black she-cat

Dewspots—Spotted gray tabby she-cat

Weaselfur—Ginger tom with white paws

_Apprentice: Quailpaw_

Harespring—Brown and white tom

Leaftail—Dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Willowclaw—Gray she-cat

Antpelt—Brown tom with one black ear

_Apprentice: Mottledpaw_

Emberfoot—Gray tom with two dark paws

Breezepelt—Black tom with amber eyes

Sedgewhisker—Light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowsong—Dark gray she-cat

Sunheart—Tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Wildstorm—Friendly mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with

Apprentices:

Twistedpaw—Spotted gray she-cat

Eaglepaw—Dark gray and white tom

Quailpaw—Black she-cat

Mottledpaw—mottled gray and black she-cat

Acornpaw—Light brown tom with 'amber eyes

Meadowpaw—pretty dark gray tabby with hazy blue eyes

Vinepaw—Black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens:

Elders:

Tornear—Tabby tom

**Cats Outside of Clans**

Stormfur—Powerful gray tom

Brook—slender brown tabby she-cat, formerly Tribe cat


	23. Sorry!

**Sorry for not updating lately, people, so sorry! I've been tied up with school and have been working on the latest chapter for at least a week without getting to far. Sad, I know. Mainly for you. I feel bad that I'm making you wait this long.**

**Anyways, I promise the next chapter will get put up in hopefully the next day or two. So just remember that I can't guarantee a quick update after this next chapter. Especially since I'm going to a respect life conference on Friday and then Monday-Wednesday of next week I have my sisters wedding. **

**So anyways, please don't give up on this story, I haven't forgotten about it!**


	24. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Doveleaf woke up with the sun slanting through the cracks in the den. With an enormous yawn, she rose to her paws. Poppyfrost was still in her nest, having been on the dawn patrol. The gray she-cat poked her head out of the den, blinking sleepily. It was nearly sunhigh and the fresh-kill pile was already well stocked.

"Doveleaf! Want to go hunting with me?" Toadstrike called, staring brightly at Doveleaf. Doveleaf stepped further out of the den, stretching as she went.

"Sure, Toadstrike!" She responded and bounded over to the black and white tom. "I'll eat after I catch something," She added. Doveleaf followed Toadstrike into the forest, enjoying the crisp air.

"Doveleaf!" Toadstrike whispered, looking towards a tree. Doveleaf followed his gaze to see a squirrel nibbling on something.

"Stay here," She responded and scrabbled up the tree. She was proud of her climbing ability, she was one of the best climbers in the Clan. By the time she got to the branch the squirrel was on, it had only just realized her and it's escape route was blocked. "Be ready, Toadstrike," She mewed. She stalked along the branch, glad that it was plenty thick. With a hiss, she pounced, knowing she wasn't close enough to actually touch it. In panic, the squirrel leapt off of the branch and into the jaws of Toadstrike who quickly killed it.

"Nice job!" Toadstrike's words were muffled by the squirrel. Doveleaf grunted in thanks and scrambled down the tree. "Lets share!" Toadstrike offered, dropping the squirrel. Doveleaf crouched next to him, taking a bite of the squirrel.

"Lets catch some more," Doveleaf meowed as they finished eating.

**[x]**

"Good hunting, Doveleaf," Foxleap said as Doveleaf entered the camp, holding several mice and a vole. Toadstrike appeared behind her with a crow in his jaws.

"Thanks, Foxleap," Doveleaf mumbled around her catch and trotted over to the fresh kill pile where she deposited her prey. "I'm going to take this bird to Jayfeather and Wolfpaw, Toadstrike, and then we can go back out." Doveleaf meowed and picked up a thrush. She bounded towards the medicine cat den.

"Very good, Wolfpaw! You are learning fast," Jayfeather was purring. He picked up a fat leaf and slipped back into the herb storage.

"Hello, Wolfpaw, I brought this for you and Jayfeather," Doveleaf meowed, nudging the thrush towards the gray apprentice.

"Thanks, Doveleaf! I'm starving," Wolfpaw said, sniffing at the thrush but not taking a bite.

"So how do you like being medicine cat apprentice?" Doveleaf asked.

"It's great! Jayfeather is going to take me to the Moonpool for the half-moon tonight," Wolfpaw added, his blue eyes glowing.

"Well, good luck tonight. I'm going hunting again. See you," Doveleaf called over her shoulder as she padded back to where Toadstrike was waiting.

**[x]**

"Jayfeather, Doveleaf brought this thrush to us." Wolfpaw told his mentor, prodding the thrush. It still unsettled him that Jayfeather always knew exactly what was going on and where even though he was blind.

"I heard. That was nice of her," Jayfeather murmured, crouching over the thrush. "Well come on! Eat! Then you can get some sleep before we travel to the Moonpool. You will need all your strength." Wolfpaw nodded, taking a bite out of the thrush. Jayfeather and Wolfpaw shared in silence.

"Are you sure I can't help you with anything?" Wolfpaw offered once more, stifling a yawn.

"I'm sure, Wolfpaw. I'm going to nap too. We have to collect horsetail but we will leave it for tomorrow." Jayfeather responded and Wolfpaw nodded, settling into his nest. Within moments he was fast asleep.

"Wake up, Wolfpaw," A paw shook Wolfpaw's shoulder and he looked up to see Jayfeather standing over him. "It's time to go," Jayfeather added as Wolfpaw blinked sleepily. "Clean yourself up and then meet me at the camp entrance. I'm going to tell Hollystar that we're leaving." And with that Jayfeather bounded away.

With a groan, Wolfpaw rose to his paws, stretching slowly. "Hello, Doveleaf!" Wolfpaw called as he trotted out of the den.

"Oh, hello, Wolfpaw, going to the Moonpool tonight?" Doveleaf asked, pausing from her grooming.

"Yep! Jayfeather is going to present me before StarClan!" Wolfpaw replied, wiggling eagerly. He pushed away his doubt. What if StarClan didn't accept him?

"Well, good luck, I've got to join the evening patrol." Doveleaf purred and whisked out of the camp. Wolfpaw rose to his paws just as Jayfeather began picking his way down from Hollystar's den.

"Is it time to go?" The young tom asked his mentor.

"Yes, it is," Jayfeather said with a shadow of worry on his face. "I'm worried about Squirrelflight, she's so close to having her kits," The medicine cat trailed off. "Anyways, Brightheart will be keeping an eye on her and will make sure she gets her borage."

"Let's go then!" Wolfpaw mewed, bouncing.

"Greetings, Jayfeather, and who do we have here?" A sleek gray tabby asked, looking at Wolfpaw curiously.

"This is Wolfpaw, my new apprentice. I'm presenting him before StarClan tonight," Jayfeather replied, his sightless eyes proud. "Wolfpaw, this is, Willowshine, RiverClan's medicine cat," Jayfeather meowed, nodding to the gray tabby. "The other young tom is Pricklepaw, her apprentice." Pricklepaw nodded to Wolfpaw but said nothing. "This is Kestrelwing of WindClan," a mottled gray tom. "And Littlecloud and Flamewish of ShadowClan," Littlecloud was a small tabby tom while Flamewish was a rather large ginger tom.

"Hello, Wolfpaw, how do you like being an apprentice?" Flamewish asked, his amber eyes surveying Wolfpaw.

"It's great! Jayfeather is a wonderful mentor and has taught me so much," Wolfpaw said excitedly to the ShadowClan cat.

Jayfeather purred in amusement. "Wolfpaw learns fast but he still has so much to learn." The gray tom flicked Wolfpaw's flank with his tail.

"Let's go, StarClan is waiting," Kestrelwing said and, with a twinkle in his eye, turned and led the way up the stone path. The older medicine cats all lengthened their strides so they were right behind or next to Kestrelwing. Pricklepaw fell in step beside Wolfpaw with Flamewish.

**[x]**

"Brightheart!" Ferncloud yowled, barreling out of the nursery. Brightheart stumbled out from the shadows from where she had been watching guard, her ginger and white fur spiked.

"What's happening?" The she-cat asked, blinking her eyes quickly.

"I think Squirrelflight is having her kits!" Ferncloud replied.

"You stay with her; I need to get something from Jayfeather's den. Amberpaw, good, you're here. Go get Hollystar!" Brightheart instructed, fighting to keep her voice calm. Amberpaw yawned sleepily but darted towards Hollystar's den.

"Hollystar!" Amberpaw mewed as she approached Hollystar's den.

"Amberpaw, what's the ruckus out there?" Hollystar asked, just coming out of her den.

"Ferncloud thinks Squirrelflight is giving birth," Amberpaw panted; her orange eyes wide. Hollystar nodded and in a flurry of fluffy black fur she bounded out of the den, her tail waving behind her. Amberpaw closely followed, shocked by how fast Hollystar had gotten down to the clearing and over to the nursery.

"Amberpaw!" Ivystone called, "Lionblaze wants us to go near the border and wait for Jayfeather." Amberpaw's mentor said.

"Coming!" Amberpaw said, stifling a sigh and ran after Ivystone through the silent forest. In what seemed like no time at all, Ivystone was skidding to a halt. Amberpaw swerved to avoid her mentor and scented the air for Jayfeather and her brother.

"I smell Wolfpaw!" Amberpaw proclaimed, lashing her tail. Ivystone shot her a quizzical gaze.

"I don't smell Wolfpaw _or _Jayfeather," The tabby said, her amber eyes still focused on Amberpaw.

"I'm sure I smell Wolfpaw, Jayfeather too!" Amberpaw insisted, meeting Ivystone's eyes.

"Go," The one word was all Amberpaw needed and she shot forward, still scenting the air. Wolfpaw's scent was steadily getting stronger. Jayfeather's was too but it was easier to catch her littermates scent.

"Amberpaw, what's wrong?" Jayfeather's voice sounded from up ahead, she had been concentrating so hard she hadn't seen him. For a second her mind was blank with shock that Jayfeather had known it was her from the distance they were away. Of course, though, his sense of smell and hearing was better than any other cats she knew.

"Squirrelflight…is giving birth," Amberpaw panted, also just realizing that her muscles were screaming with exhaustion. Instantly Jayfeather's ears pricked.

"Wolfpaw, help your sister. But hurry, or else you'll miss it. Ivystone, come with me," Jayfeather rose his voice so Ivystone, who was just appearing around a bend, heard. The gray tabby lengthened his pace until he was full-out running. He leapt smoothly over a hole in the ground just in time and in another instant Jayfeather and Ivystone were running side by side. Ivystone brushed up against him to warn him of a branch in their way.

"Come on," Amberpaw said, pushing the weariness away. "You won't want to miss your first birth," Instantly she sensed Wolfpaw's relief. The two siblings bounded after Jayfeather and Ivystone, Wolfpaw supporting Amberpaw whenever she stumbled.

**[x]**

After what seemed like a extremely short run, Amberpaw and Wolfpaw burst into the camp. Amberpaw skidded to a halt and Wolfpaw saw her exhaustion in her eyes.

"Go rest, I expect you'll be able to meet the new kits in the morning," Wolfpaw said, licking Amberpaw's ear. Exhausted beyond words, Amberpaw nodded and wearily padded to the apprentices den. Wolfpaw didn't wait to see Amberpaw disappear into the warriors den. Quickly he spun around and pushed into the nursery.

Already two kits were nestled in Squirrelflight's belly. "Is that all?" The dark gray tom asked, clearly disappointed.

"No," Jayfeather said, his paw on Squirrelflight's belly. "Put your paw here. She has one more kit coming." Jayfeather moved aside to make room for Wolfpaw. "The next contraction in coming, Squirrelflight, get ready." Jayfeather murmured to the panting queen. "Now." With a groan from Squirrelflight, the last kitten slid into sight.

Ferncloud crouched on the ground, already licking the soaking kit. "Jayfeather," Wolfpaw breathed. Behind the supposedly last kit another kit had come. It was tiny, much smaller than the other kits.

"Nip the sac enclosing it, Wolfpaw, quickly." Jayfeather instructed, staring at Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw breathed in deeply and, careful not to bite the tender skin of the kit, nipped open the sac. "Now lick its fur to dry it," Jayfeather said and Wolfpaw did so, licking the dark fur the wrong way until it was fluffy dry.

"Its fur looks like Firestar's did," Squirrelflight whispered, now that they were able to see the kits fur color. The ginger queen leaned forward and nudged the last, tiny kit to her belly. It looked to small to be healthy.

"Congratulations, Squirrelflight, you are the mother of three toms and a female," Ferncloud whispered, licking Squirrelflight's ear. "And I have never seen any cat give birth so quickly," She added, glancing at Jayfeather who nodded in agreement.

"At least we know the kits are hers this time," A loud voice made Wolfpaw jump. In the entrance stood Spiderleg, a rabbit at his paws. He stared hard at Squirrelflight while he spoke. "I thought you might want to eat," The black tom said gruffly, flicking the rabbit forward before turning and disappearing.

"Congratulations, Squirrelflight," Wolfpaw mumbled, confused by Spiderlegs' actions. The apprentice yawned hugely.

"Get some rest, Wolfpaw," Jayfeather said, flicking Wolfpaw's shoulder. "It's been a long day."

"If you…" Wolfpaw was interrupted by another yawn. "If you don't need anymore help, I will," And, blinking sleepily, Wolfpaw ducked out of the nursery, across the clearing, and slipped into the medicine cats den. His nest looked more welcoming than ever but loneliness struck him. He couldn't help but think of all his siblings sleeping together in the apprentices den.

**[x]**

"Snakepaw, get up!" Snakepaw blinked his eyes to see Lizardpaw rattling his shoulder.

"I'm up," Snakepaw growled, sitting up.

"Well, mouse-brain, hurry up, we have dawn patrol," Lizardpaw said, glaring at Snakepaw. Of course, her gaze wasn't mean, just annoyed, but he could see her sisterly love in them.

"I'll take as long as I like," Snakepaw grumbled, licking his dark golden fur thoroughly. His eyes were icy blue, not showing that he had just woken up. When his fur was smooth and spotless, Snakepaw arose and padded out of the den.

"Hurry up, Snakepaw!" Spiderleg called impatiently. The long-limbed black tom was pacing in front of the camp entrance, his long tail lashing. "You can eat later."

"Coming," Snakepaw mumbled, trotting towards Spiderleg. He cast one last longing glance at the fresh-kill pile before it was hidden from sight from the brambles. Outside of the camp, Hollystar sat with Lizardpaw and Cloudtail. Immediately Snakepaw perked up. He had forgotten Hollystar would be coming!

"Let's go," Hollystar meowed, casting a disapproving glance at Snakepaw. Hollystar led the way to the ShadowClan border. A squirrel was crouched at the roots of a tree. With a sudden inspiration to redeem himself, Snakepaw stalked up to the squirrel. The squirrel already heard the cats on the patrol and started fleeing up a tree. Snakepaw leapt, hooking the squirrel's tail with his claw at the last moment. The squirrel fell towards the ground; Snakepaw caught it and snapped its neck quickly.

"Nice catch," Hollystar purred before pulling ahead again.

Snakepaw glanced at Spiderleg who only nodded and said, "Bury it so we can take it back later," And then Spiderleg too pulled ahead. Fuming, Snakepaw buried the squirrel; he had gotten more praise from a cat who wasn't even his mentor!

"Relax, brother," Lizardpaw mewed surely, resting her tail on Snakepaw's shoulder. In response, Snakepaw took a deep breath, pulling comfort from Lizardpaw's light golden fur.

"Thanks, Lizardpaw," Snakepaw murmured, much calmer now. "Let's go catch up." Side-by-side the siblings ran next to each other, their pawsteps perfectly matching.

"Hey, Hollystar, has Squirrelflight named her kits?" Lizardpaw asked as they caught up with the leader and warrior.

Hollystar tossed a glance over her shoulder. "Yes, she did. Cedarkit, Thicketkit, Cryptidkit, and Reedkit were named this morning."

"Squirrelflight had her kits?" Snakepaw asked, surprised. He hadn't heard anything about this.

"If you didn't spend all your time sleeping, Snakepaw, you would know that," Spiderleg growled, his tone harsh. Hollystar shot Spiderleg a sharp look but didn't say anything.

**[x]**

Doveleaf lay in the sun outside the warriors den. Purring, she shared tongues with Ivystone. Suddenly, Amberpaw darted into the camp, her orange eyes wide and frantic. Ivystone jumped to her paws and ran over to her apprentice.

"Amberpaw, what's wrong?" The tabby asked, her hackles rising. Doveleaf rose to her paws as well as other cats poked out of their dens.

"I…I was hunting with Dewpaw and Foxleap. We—" Amberpaw was cut off by Berrynose.

"Wait, why was _your _apprentice hunting with Foxleap?" The cream colored tom growled, looking at Ivystone.

"Does it really matter? But if you must know, Hollystar told me to tell Foxleap to take Dewpaw and Amberpaw out. Jayfeather and Hollystar had to talk to me after Hollystar got back from patrol, she said. Doveleaf too."

"_Anyways," _Amberpaw said, glaring at Berrynose. "We ran across cat scent, at least three cats. Foxleap sent me back here to get Hollystar."

"Hollystar isn't here…" Lionblaze murmured, pushing through the cats. "She's on patrol, although I don't know where."

"I'll go find them," Cloudtail offered instantly, he was one of the best trackers in the Clan.

"Check near the ShadowClan border," Jayfeather said softly, his sightless blue eyes slightly unfocused.

Lionblaze nodded. "Go then, Cloudtail! Carefully," He urged, and Cloudtail shot off, through the barrier, and out of sight. "Amberpaw, where did this happen?" He asked the ginger she-cat.

"Near the WindClan border…" Amberpaw stopped speaking once again. This time it was because of a crash of thunder and pouring rain.

"Mouse-dung!" Redstep cried crossly. "Lionblaze, the patrol has to get going, or else the scent will be erased."

"Very well," Lionblaze said, flicking a droplet off of his ear. "Brightheart, Poppyfrost, Doveleaf, Ivystone, and…Redstep, come with me." Seeing the surrounding cats' surprised faces, he added, "I know Amberpaw said she only scented three, but we don't know defiantly how many there are. We are a large Clan and can handle taking many cats with us with enough to defend the camp. Amberpaw, you will lead the way."

"Let me come," Wolfpaw stepped forward, his blue eyes shadowed with worry. "Two of my siblings, Amberpaw and Dewpaw, will be out there. The other two when Hollystar's patrol joins them. I can't be stuck at camp. Please. I can take herbs with me…" Lionblaze glanced at Jayfeather who, after a brief moments' hesitation, nodded.

"Go get your herbs, Wolfpaw, and make it quick." The relief was evident on Wolfpaw's slender head.

"Yes Lionblaze. Thank you Lionblaze," The apprentice stuttered before spinning around and trotting behind Jayfeather to the medicine cat den.

**[x]**

It didn't take long for Wolfpaw to return, a bundle of herbs in his mouth. Brightheart stepped forward.

"I can hold some, then there's less of a chance of you dropping some," The ginger and white she-cat meowed softly. Nodding his thanks, Wolfpaw dropped his herbs and quickly split them up into two piles.

When they were finished, Lionblaze rose his tail. "Amberpaw, go in front of me. The rest of the patrol must follow closely. Poppyfrost, take the rear; Brightheart take the far side; and Doveleaf take the near side." The golden tom twitched his tail minutely. At the tiny signal, Amberpaw led the way.

"Is she going the right way?" Amberpaw heard Redstep ask Lionblaze from behind her. "I can't scent anything."

"Nor can I," Lionblaze responded, "She must just remember where it was she ran from."

"I hope so," Redstep grumbled. Amberpaw could feel his pale yellow eyes boring into her back.

Up ahead, Amberpaw saw the clearing where they had first scented the intruders. She skidded to a halt.

"This is where the first scent was," She opened her mouth the scent the air. Sure enough, underneath the rain she scented the cats. "The trail leads that way," She added, nodding in the direction that led farther towards the lake.

"I don't smell it," Poppyfrost commented, inhaling deeply. Amberpaw looked up in surprise as she scented it clearly.

"It's there, you just have to concentrate," Ivystone said, standing up for her apprentice. The tabby was crouched on the forest ground, inhaling the scent.

"Yuck! I smell it alright!" Redstep growled, pawing at his nose.

Lionblaze looked at Amberpaw curiously. "Well scented," He meowed and for a moment longer still looked at her. "Stay behind me now." And he led the way carefully and slowly after the scent, pausing every few pawsteps.

Up ahead, voices sounded. "Stinking forest," One cat growled, a young she-cat it sounded like.

"Shut up, Pebble," An older voice snapped.

"Why are we even here?" Came the first voice, Pebble, apparently, again.

"You know why! Now are you going to shut up or do I have to send you back?" The older cat snarled threateningly.

Now the ThunderClan cats could see the two cats. Pebble had lapsed into a slightly fearful silence, glancing over her shoulder with wide blue eyes.

Now that Amberpaw had a clear view of the intruding cats, she was glad that Lionblaze had brought so many cats. She didn't care if there were only two cats. The younger one, Pebble, was sturdier and more muscular then many of the cats in ThunderClan. The second cat seemed even bigger. But now one question lingered in Amberpaw's mind, _where was the other cat, or cats, Foxleap had scented before?_

Lionblaze flicked his tail, ordering the patrol to surround the two cats. Amberpaw slunk off by Ivystone's side. To her relief, Wolfpaw and Brightheart had put down their herbs and were standing next to each other. "Who goes there?" Lionblaze yowled, leaping in front of the intruders. Pebblefang looked as if considering running, but all around her the rest of the warriors were stepping forward.

The second cats' eyes landed on Redstep. Was it Amberpaw's imagination or did she see the intruder smirk? Whatever that look was, it was gone within an instant, replaced by hope, sadness, and even fear.

"Don't attack. I'm Stream, we come from the sun-drown place." Stream meowed softly, pressing her belly to the ground. "This is my daughter, Pebble. We heard about the Clan-cats from a loner named Pod. Don't attack us, please," Stream whispered, somehow pressing even closer to the ground.

Lionblaze pricked his ears. "How do you know Pod?"

"It—It was Sol, he drove my family and I from our home. Pod saved our life…Although a few of us got caught by the dogs…" Stream looked up at Lionblaze, hope suddenly flaring in her eyes. "Can you help us? Pod told us about the Clan-cats that he had met. Showed us the right direction to come. We don't want to live alone, we are used to living with many cats…Will you help us? Please?"

"The decision is not mine to make…" Lionblaze growled, looking thoughtful. "Very well, come with us." Lionblaze slipped back into the bushed and snuck up behind Ivystone. "Keep a close eye on them. Get Doveleaf and Redstep to help." The golden tom darted away and appeared once again where he had disappeared. "Well? Come on!"

**[x]**

Doveleaf followed close behind Stream, watching her closely. Part was because of Lionblaze's orders, the other was due to curiosity. She felt as if she had seen Stream before but could swear she had never actually seen her. As if she had had a dream about her but couldn't remember. Somehow it felt important. _StarClan help me! _The gray tabby whispered to herself.

Following Stream into the camp, Doveleaf was not surprised by the number of cats in the clearing. In the center was Hollystar, conversing with Jayfeather. The rain had long stopped but Hollystar and her patrol probably couldn't have followed Lionblaze's patrols' scent.

"Lionblaze, who is this?" The black she-cat asked sharply, eyeing the newcomers.

"Stream and Pebble, Hollystar. They have a story you probably want to hear." Hollystar stared at them for a moment longer.

"Very well. Lionblaze, lead them to my den. Thornclaw, Brightheart, and Jayfeather, come with us."

The Clan waited for what seemed like seasons. Finally, as dusk struck, Hollystar appeared on the Highledge.

"ThunderClan, I have decided to let Stream and Pebble stay with us. For now. You are to treat them as you would any visitor, kindly. Lionblaze will take charge of showing Stream the best places to hunt while Thornclaw will take charge of Pebble. Dewpaw and Amberpaw, would you please prepare a nest for them?" Hollystar said, not bothering to summon the Clan since they were all gathered anyways. Amberpaw and Dewpaw nodded.

"Go ahead and take a bundle from my den," Jayfeather offered, sweeping his tail in the direction of his den.

"Thanks, Jayfeather!" Dewpaw meowed, waving her tail. "Come on, Amberpaw."

Once safely behind the screening of Jayfeather's den, Amberpaw began to speak. "Do you trust them? I don't…" Amberpaw growled, flexing her claws on the rock ground.

"No, I can't say I do," Dewpaw responded cautiously. "But you heard Hollystar, we should treat them as we would any visitor." Amberpaw was snorted in response and began clawing up some moss.

**Sorry for taking so long to update. My life has been busy what with school and my sisters wedding. I could have updated sooner but I'm trying to extend the length of my chapters to around 9 pages. This one is nearly exactly that!**

**Hmm, what do you think of Stream and Pebble? I think they seem nice enough, but did you see the look Amberpaw thinks Stream gave Redstep? I feel as if something is under the surface, hopefully it will be unearthed in the next chapter.**

**I will not update until I get at least 5 reviews!**


	25. Chapter 19

**I know I said I would wait for five reviews but here's something about me…I feel bad that I hadn't updated in so long. So now I'm going to update although I didn't get 5 reviews.**

**Please read and review, reviews are the best encouragement a writer can have (especially with critiques!)**

Chapter 19

Doveleaf was laying away in her nest. Ivystone's slumbering shape was at her side, their fur brushing. Her soft blue gaze was on Stream: Wary and curious. Stream and Pebble had been set aside from the rest of the warriors, in the far corner of the den, but all the same; Hollystar had let them into the den.

As if Doveleaf had spoken aloud, Pebble raised her head. Blue eyes met. Pebble looked defiant and challenging, not answering any of Doveleaf's curiosity. Doveleaf nodded once, put her head down, and closed her eyes.

_ "The lake is shrinking, Hollystar. We have to stop the beavers." Lionblaze was mewing to Hollystar, looking tense. The black she-cat nodded thoughtfully._

_ "Yes, I feel that you are correct..." Hollystar trailed off, her green eyes focused on nothing. "Yes…Lionblaze, I will lead a patrol to the place where the beavers were found the first time. You will be coming and…Cloudtail will stay and guard the camp. Go find some warriors and tell them to meet at the camp entrance at dawn…"_

_ The scene transformed and Doveleaf was standing beside the stream, lashing her tail. The beaver that had been caught that once was puny compared to these beavers. Some of them were as large as her. And their two teeth were terrifyingly strong and sharp…_

_ "Go!" Hollystar snarled. In one movement, all the cats on the patrol leapt at the badgers. They were excruciatingly slow. There was a roar and then a loud, cracking sound._

_ "Poppyfrost!" Dewpaw shrieked, leaping at her mentor. For what seemed like a long moment Doveleaf looked at Dewpaw, wondering what was wrong. Then her gaze landed on Poppyfrost. Poppyfrost had staggered to the ground and the scent of blood and smoke was strong in the air. Doveleaf went to move forward but found herself rooted on spot. Then, going to Poppyfrost, Hollystar _went right through her. _This must be a dream, Doveleaf wailed, blinking furiously._

_ Then Doveleaf was in a place she had never seen before. With scents she had never scented before. A few two-legs were yowling loudly but, unlike the other times she had heard them yowling, she could make sense of their words._

_ "Stupid cats," A young male snarled, looking at a much larger, much older male._

_ "Don't look at me!" The larger male retorted angrily. "You hired me to keep them away from the beavers and that's just what I am trying to do! I don't know why you are bothering about the stupid pests…"_

_ "Shut up, okay? You said it yourself. You have been hired to take care of the cats, not question my actions." The younger male yowled. "Just get rid of the cats, got it? _All _of them. Do what you must…"_

"Doveleaf! Doveleaf, wake up," Ivystone's voice disrupted Doveleaf's dream. "For StarClan's sake, Doveleaf, you sleep like the dead these days!" Doveleaf covered her ears with her paws. "Doveleaf, get up. Lionblaze wants you for a patrol to the ShadowClan border!"

That woke Doveleaf up. "Are you going on the beaver patrol?"

Confusion crossed the tabby's face. "I—I didn't say anything about a beaver patrol but…Yes, I am. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," Doveleaf muttered. Ivystone didn't look convinced. "Good luck, Ivystone," Doveleaf said as Ivystone disappeared out of the den. Ivystone didn't even acknowledge her words. Once Doveleaf and Ivystone had been so close but now…Now a canyon pushed them apart.

"Feeling lonely, aren't you?" Doveleaf recognized Stream's sly, alluring words.

"Whatever," Doveleaf hardly choked out before she too left the den. "Hollystar…"

"Doveleaf, what is it?" Hollystar asked instantly alert.

"Hollystar, be careful of…two-legs. Especially a big male…And stay near Pop--" Doveleaf was cut off by Stream.

"Don't worry, Hollystar, Doveleaf is just talking nonsense. Her and Pebble were talking up late last night. Pebble told her many stories." Stream said smoothly and laid her tail on Doveleaf's shoulder who, too shocked to refuse, was led away.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Stream quit the friendly charade. "You mouse-brain! You're lucky I didn't tell Hollystar what you told Pebble last night!"

"What…? I didn't even speak to Pebble…"

"Liar. You know as well as I do that you told Pebble your plans to take over the Clan at the gathering," Stream spat.

"Mother, relax. I'm sure Doveleaf didn't mean it, it was probably just that stale mouse she ate…" Pebble trotted up beside Doveleaf.

Pebble nodded thoughtfully. "That could be…"

"What are you talking about?" Doveleaf cried, exasperated. Her mind was whirling in circles. She hadn't even had a mouse recently.

"Yes, it was probably the mouse," Stream decided. "Sorry, dear, you go on your patrol."

**[x]**

"You mouse-brain! You nearly ruined everything!" Stream snarled at Pebble, thinking they were alone. Luckily, they did not know that Amberpaw was crouched in the bushes behind them.

"You nearly ruined it yourself, mother! I don't even want to be here." Pebble responded, her fur bristling.

"You _disgust _me, Pebblefang. What would Bengalclaw say if she could see you now?" Since when was her name Pebblefang?

"Well Bengalclaw isn't here now, mom." Pebble…fang retorted, lashing her tail. "Just stay away from me, okay? I don't even want to be here but while I am I might as well make the most of it." With that Pebble, Amberpaw refused to think of her as Pebblefang, bounded away towards camp.

**[x]**

"Ivystone, wait!" With a long sigh, Ivystone turned around to see Doveleaf bounding towards her. Irritation sparked in her eyes.

"What do you want, Doveleaf?" Ivystone growled harshly, clawing at the ground.

"Just be careful, Ivystone." Doveleaf responded after a long, hesitation.

"Thanks for that _lovely _message but now I have a patrol to catch up with," Ivystone turned on her heel and left Doveleaf standing and looking confused. Ivystone quickly caught up with the patrol, her fur spiked with annoyance. The tabby's ears were flat against her head as leaves whistled past her in the growing intensity of the wind.

"About time, Ivystone," Lionblaze said over his shoulder, causing Ivystone to burn in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Lionblaze, Doveleaf just wanted a word."

"Of course she did, I completely understand." Lionblaze commented, dropping back until he ran beside Ivystone. "Ivystone, don't push away your sister. She's special and she needs your help now and always."

Ivystone had begun to relax before she heard Lionblaze's words. "For StarClan's sake, can't you see that she just wants to look special? Doveleaf is like that, she always has been. Wanting to look good and be the center of attention." Ivystone snarled and shot ahead, outpacing Lionblaze who didn't try to catch up again.

"Remember, Lizardpaw, stay near me. All the other apprentices will be doing the same." Hollystar was instructing her apprentice, leaping over a branch. Poppyfrost was speaking quickly to Dewpaw too, casting anxious glances around her. Ivystone looked around for Amberpaw. The ginger and gray apprentice was running slower than the other cats, her eyes unfocused as she ran.

"Amberpaw, come up here!" Ivystone called, jolting Amberpaw out of her thoughts. Quickening her stride, Amberpaw easily caught up with Ivystone. "Don't forget what I've taught you. We don't know how many beavers there are, just remember that we are doing this for us as well as for all of the Clans."

"Why are we fighting all alone, then? Why should we injure our own when the other Clans should be fighting with us?" Amberpaw asked.

"Because…Because it's our duty. We must help ourselves and this time, when we help ourselves we are also helping the other Clans." Ivystone stuttered, unsure exactly what to say. Amberpaw nodded as if she understood.

"Here they are." The whisper started from Hollystar but was soon echoed by the entire patrol. Ivystone weaved between the cats with Amberpaw by her side to get a better view. She stumbled back in shock.

"These are _much _larger than the one brought into camp." Poppyfrost whimpered, pressing against the ground.

"It's now or never. Stay together, they are to fat to be very fast. And keep away from their teeth." Hollystar said, taking a step forward. "Now!"

Hollystar was right, the beavers were slow. Ivystone danced around them, aiming blows at the haunches and heads; wherever she could. A beaver snapped at her paw, half a paw step more and it would have been able to sever it.

"Two-legs!" Cloudtail yowled, sending a beaver sprawling. Ivystone looked up to see a two-leg, facing Poppyfrost with a long stick in his paws. There was a loud noise, causing the remaining beavers to scatter into the water. Besides that, nothing seemed to happen.

"Poppyfrost!" Hollystar shrieked as the blood-scent reached Ivystone. It was mixed in with smoke. The tortoiseshell she-cat had fallen and was now shaking in fear and pain. The two-leg raised the stick again. Somehow, Ivystone pieced together what was happening and leapt at the two-leg, yowling encouragement to her Clan-mates.

The two-leg yowled in pain as Ivystone sank her claws in his leg. He would have hit her had it not been for Amberpaw leaping at his back, as well as Cloudtail, Foxleap, and Lionblaze coming to her assistance. The two-leg shook off the cats and with a snarl, disappeared into the cover of the forest.

"What happened to her?" Berrynose asked Hollystar, crouching by Poppyfrost.

"I don't know." Hollystar admitted, nosing Poppyfrost, as the rest of the patrol slowly gathered. Ivystone pushed forward until she could press her nose into Poppyfrost's fur. The tortoiseshell was hardly breathing and when she was, her breaths were fast and shallow.

"She'll live," Ivystone said with dreadful certainty. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. Poppyfrost _had _to live.

**[x]**

"What happened?" The yowls sounded in Ivystone's ears. She was glad that she had an excuse not to answer. Doveleaf stood out from the rest. Her mouth and chest fur was wet and a bundle of moss lay at her paws. So the water had returned. Before they had left with Poppyfrost in their jaws, Dewpaw and Amberpaw had dislodged the barrier of sticks blocking the stream. They had seen the water flow down, released once more, and carrying the sticks with it.

"Bring her to Jayfeather," Wolfpaw said confidently. He slowly led the way as Lionblaze and Ivystone, with Cloudtail helping when needed, carried Poppyfrost to Jayfeather.

"Put her here," Jayfeather was standing above a freshly made nest with a bundle of herbs near him. "Now go, leave me and Wolfpaw to heal her." He ordered, briskly now, and ushered the three cats out of the den. "And bring some fresh-kill for her!" He added.

Ivystone bounded to the fresh-kill pile. It was piteously low. She grabbed a young squirrel, quickly dropped it off in the medicine cats den, and then went to join the Clan. The whispers reached her ears.

"What did we ever do to them?"

"Nothing, young one."

"But they must hate us for some reason."

"Why are they trying to kill us?"

"Why did they side with the beavers?"

"Why is this happening to us?"

_Why, why, why, _Ivystone thought bitterly. But all the questions were valid questions.

"I said this would happen, Hollystar. I said it. I told Poppyfrost about my dream," Doveleaf's voice rang out, loud and partly accusing. Ivystone wanted to rake her claws down Doveleaf's side.

"Well _that's _convenient, isn't it, Doveleaf? Considering we can't talk to Poppyfrost to see if this is true." Ivystone snarled, ignoring Doveleaf's shocked expression.

"Enough, Ivystone, this is a sad enough day," Lionblaze growled, silencing any more words.

"No, let her say what…" Doveleaf started.

"I said _enough!_" Lionblaze flashed at Doveleaf. Doveleaf nodded, her expression stormy.

"Doveleaf, come to my den. Lionblaze, see if Jayfeather can spare a few moments away from Poppyfrost." Hollystar said shortly. Ivystone shot a triumphant look at Doveleaf, they would probably scold her. "If you were fighting today, get any wounds checked by Jayfeather and then get some rest."

Ivystone, having only minimal scratches, decided that she didn't need to check with Jayfeather and ducked into the warriors den. The warm scent of cats greeted her, even though only one cat was there. "I hear the battle went good, well done." Stream greeted her lazily. "I've been hunting nearly all day. There's hardly a sniff of mouse out there." Ivystone nodded once, not wanting to speak. Stream seemed to understand, thankfully.

"The apprentices assessment is at sunhigh

_"Well done, Ivystone, but you need to fight better." A rough voice greeted her in her dreams._

_ "Can't I get some decent sleep without you here, Tigerstar?" Ivystone yawned and stretched. She staggered to the side as Tigerstar clouted the side of her head._

_ "You _must _fight better, Ivystone. You did well against the fat beavers but how would you fare against a RiverClan cat?" Tigerstar's voice was too sly for Ivystone's liking. _

_ "Yeah, and I suppose you can fight like a RiverClan cat?" Ivystone asked, digging her claws into the ground. Tigerstar always found a way to annoy her._

_ "No, but Hawkfrost can." Tigerstar said smugly as another large tabby flew at Ivystone. _

_ Ivystone dodged in time to avoid Hawkfrost's first charge but Hawkfrost quickly pinned her down. Wiggling like a snake, Ivystone shot free and leapt onto Hawkfrost's back, biting into the fur on the back of his neck. The massive tom went to roll over, crushing Ivystone beneath him._

_ "Enough!" Tigerstar yowled and Hawkfrost immediately scrambled to his paws. Ignoring Tigerstar's words, Ivystone darted forward and sank her teeth into Hawkfrost's paw, shaking furiously. She was reward by a shriek of pain from Hawkfrost. Satisfied, Ivystone stepped back and looked at Tigerstar. _

_ "Next time stop when I say," Tigerstar snarled flatly. Ivystone could tell that he hardly meant it. "We're going to start working to improve your battle skills tomorrow, Ivystone. _

_ Ivystone turned to walk away but then looked over her shoulder. "Tigerstar, why did you choose me instead of Doveleaf?"_

_ Tigerstar watched her for a moment. "We chose you because we believe you have something Doveleaf does not. She will never be worth anything to the Clan, a show off as she is, but you will."_

Ivystone woke with her side hurting horribly. When she looked at it, there was a long, but luckily not deep, scratch. Ivystone shook, not because of the scratch, the bleeding had already stopped, but because she had never realized things that happened in dreams could affect her, physically, so much.

"What's that?" Lionblaze asked curiously.

"N—Nothing. I must have caught it on a branch or just…didn't realize it after the battle." Ivystone stuttered. Lionblaze nodded, not looking convinced, but before he could say anything more, Ivystone slipped out of the den. The tabby grabbed a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile and padded over to the nursery. She needed some normality.

"Ivystone! Can you show my around the camp?" Cryptidkit asked, bouncing up to Ivystone and blinking furiously. She had opened her eyes the day before and was the first of her little-mates to do so. Thicketkit had followed close after.

"Perhaps we should ask your mother," Ivystone suggested kindly, sending Cryptidkit bouncing back into the den.

"Hello, Ivystone," Squirrelflight greeted, yawning.

"Good morning, Squirrelflight, I brought a rabbit for you and Rosestorm," Ivystone said, glancing over at the young queen, still sleeping.

"Thanks you, Ivystone, she should be waking up soon. She was up late amusing Cryptidkit so I could sleep." Squirrelflight meowed softly.

"Cryptidkit was asking if I could show her around camp, can I?" Ivystone asked.

"Of course, as long as you bring Thicketkit with you," Squirrelflight curled around the two kits yet to open their eyes, Cedarkit and Reedkit. Although she didn't say so, Ivystone was surprised that Reedkit had survived as long as he had so far. He looked much too small.

"Come on, Cryptidkit, bring your brother!" Ivystone mewed, nudging the little brown she-cat. Cryptidkit shrilled with delight, quickly joined by Thicketkit. Ivystone ushered them into the clearing so they wouldn't wake their siblings.

"Lets go check out the apprentices den!" Cryptidkit said, starting in the direction of where the apprentices slept.

"No, I want to see the warriors den!" Thicketkit argued heatedly.

Slightly alarmed, Ivystone drew then toward her with her tail. "Lets start here and just go around the camp, and then we don't have to choose," She decided, leading them to the elders den. She poked her nose inside. "Hey, Graystripe, can we come in?"

"Sure. Is that Thicketkit and Cryptidkit with you?" The gray tom asked, scenting the air.

"Yep!" Cryptidkit barged into the den, rolled around in the moss, and sniffed all the elders. She stopped in front of Sandstorm. "You're my mothers' mother!"

"Yes, I am, Cryptidkit," Sandstorm purred, licking Cryptidkit's ear.

Thicketkit followed Cryptidkit more slowly and dignified. He stopped in front of Dustpelt with a serious expression on his face. Dustpelt cast Ivystone a confused look but Ivystone had no answer. Without warning, Thicketkit lunged at Dustpelt's swishing tail snatching it with his paws.

Looking uncomfortable, Dustpelt raised his tail, causing Thicketkit to leap while trying to reach it. "Come on, kits, let's let the elders rest." Ivystone said, nudging Thicketkit away from Dustpelt. "I'll ask Amberpaw and Lizardpaw to fetch you some prey." She promise before disappearing, noting that Ravencloud and Longtail were still asleep. Good.

"What den is this?" Cryptidkit asked warily as they approached the next den.

"The war—" Ivystone couldn't finish her sentence before Cryptidkit and Thicketkit barreled into the den. "Wait!" Ivystone called out, ducking into the den. Cloudtail was curled up in his nest, one eye open and staring crossly at Cryptidkit and Thicketkit. Berrynose snorted and curled up tighter as Thicketkit bumped into them. Hazeltail looked on in amusement, beckoning the kits away from the annoyed warriors.

"Let's not annoy to warriors," Hazeltail purred, picking up Thicketkit and dropping him next to Ivystone. She plucked up Cryptidkit next, ignoring the kits' squirming and upset mews.

"Perhaps we should avoid the apprentices den…" Ivystone murmured to Hazeltail. The gray and white she-cat nodded.

"Yes, the older apprentices had an assessment last night... How did Amberpaw do?"

"Hunted like a cat much older than herself," Ivystone purred. "How about we bring the kits to Jayfeather's den?"

Hazeltail nodded and then gathered up the kits. "Now listen, we are letting you visit Jayfeather and Wolfpaw but stay near the entrance. Don't intrude and don't, _don't, _eat any herbs. Okay?" Hazeltail fixed the reluctant kits with such a stare that they finally agree. The way they looked they would be asleep by the time they saw Jayfeather. Ivystone led the way to the medicine cat den.

"Jayfeather?" Ivystone called at the entrance. Jayfeather poked his head out with a thorn in his mouth.

"Yes, Ivystone?" The medicine cat said, spitting out the thorn.

"Cryptidkit and Thicketkit want to see your den." Ivystone responded, gesturing to the yawning kits.

"Really? It sounds as if they are exhausted. But come on in, kits, as long as you behave." Jayfeather tilted his head and then disappeared back into the den. Ivystone pushed past the screen and nearly collided with Foxleap.

"Oh, hello, Ivystone," Foxleap nodded.

"Hey, Foxleap," Ivystone responded. "Why are you in here?"

"The thorn you probably saw Jayfeather with was in my paw," Foxleap held up a paw to reveal a slightly bleeding pad.

"Yes, and if the bleeding starts up again come straight back here." Jayfeather growled curtly.

**[x]**

Ivystone prowled through the forest, her ears twitching to pick up the sounds. Cryptidkit and Thicketkit were sleeping safely next to Squirrelflight. The dark ginger queen predicted that Cedarkit's eyes would be open soon.

Ivystone suddenly darted towards a fleeing shrew. She killed it with a quick pounce and nip. The tabby she-cat prodded the scrawny prey. It was the only prey she had been able to find and this wouldn't even fill Chesnutpaw's belly, let alone the larger cats.

A little while later Ivystone dropped her scrawny shrew and a small, young mouse in the already small fresh-kill pile. A mourning yowl made her jump in surprise. Pinpointing the sound, Ivystone bounded over to the nursery. When she ducked into the nursery, she saw Rosestorm crouching over the wailing Squirrelflight.

At first Ivystone couldn't see anything but the two queens and Squirrelflight's mewing kits, scrambling away from their writhing mother. Then she saw the one kit that did not move. Reedkit. The tiny bright orange tom lay limp at his mothers' belly, his sides unmoving. She nudged the kit, as if to wake him but she knew this was not so. Reedkit had been small and weak from the moment of birth. Part of her was surprised he had lasted so long.

"Eat this, Squirrelflight." Jayfeather said, pushing a few poppy seeds on a leaf in front of Squirrelflight. He too must have seen—No, must have _smelled _the dead kit. Squirrelflight turned her muzzle from the seeds.

"I'll make sure she eats them," Rosestorm promised softly, licking Squirrelflight's shoulder.

Ivystone heard another yowl sounding from the clearing. "What now?" She asked before padding in the camp clearing slowly. The first thing she saw were the bristling shapes of Cloudtail, Spiderleg, Snakepaw beside his mentor, and Thistleheart blocking another cat.

"What are you doing here? Come to spy?" Spiderleg snarled furiously. Ivystone padded forward more quickly now only to see Twistedfoot of WindClan. She could see that the gray she-cat was fighting to stay calm as she faced the warriors.

"What's going on here?" Hollystar asked sharply, scrambling down from her den. Twistedfoot dipped her head to Hollystar, grudgingly.

"Hollystar, I would much appreciate it if you told your warriors to back off for a moment as I have important words to say." The young warriors' words surprised Ivystone. After a moments hesitation, Hollystar pointedly looked at the surrounding cats who slowly back away.

"Now, what is so important that you must come into our camp?" She asked, swishing her tail. The movement looked innocent enough had it not been for the glance at Lionblaze. The large tom quietly slipped over to Thornclaw and Whitewing before the three cats left camp. Probably to check for WindClan warriors.

"Kestrelwing requests Jayfeather's assistance he…he says to make sure to tell you that, being a young medicine cat, he needs help especially so soon after Barkface's death. There is a terrible sickness in WindClan." Twistedfoot said hesitantly. Ivystone had a feeling she was only saying all of this because she had been ordered too. "Ashstar said that if you could send Jayfeather to help then she would allow up to one of your warriors to go with him."

Hollystar stared at Twistedfoot long enough to make the spotted she-cat look uncomfortable. Although it didn't seem it, Ivystone could see the panic in Twistedfoot's eyes. "Very well, Twistedfoot, Jayfeather will come with you as well as…Ivystone. Lionblaze and Foxleap will escort you to the border."

**[x]**

Twistedfoot cast a suspicious glance at Lionblaze and Foxleap but said nothing as they raced through the cold forest. Ivystone was surprised at how fast Twistedfoot could run even with her twisted leg, something she had been born with.

They left Lionblaze and Foxleap behind at the border. Ivystone guided Jayfeather over the unfamiliar terrain and Twistedfoot was out of earshot. "Keep alert, Ivystone, I'm not hoping for any treachery but I would much rather that Kestrelwing had come himself. I wonder what could be so bad that Kestrelwing needs us…" Jayfeather trailed off, his sightless blue eyes fixed in front of him.

Kestrelwing had stopped and was waiting for them. "We're here," she meowed and after a brief hesitation led the way to the camp entrance. As they pushed through, both Ivystone and Jayfeather stopped dead. They knew now that this was no treachery.

The smell of sickness was overpowering, enough to knock a cat off her paws.

**What sickness is in WindClan? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Sorry for not updating in so long, my life is busy at the moment. Please review.**


	26. Chapter 20

**I'm trying to get this chapter out fast but still have it plenty long. Please read and review and everything like that! I was going to update the allegiances after this chapter but I've decided to wait for a couple more chapters.**

**I can't say what is wrong with WindClan, you'll have to read to figure that out, but I can say that it isn't swine flu, because I don't think cats can get that!**

**Oh, and almost forgot. Happy Thanksgiving! If you have relatives over, don't spend time being annoyed at them, enjoy your time with them because you never know when you will see them again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warrior cats but I do own many of the new characters**

Chapter 20

Ivystone shuddered at the reek of sickness. Beside her she felt Jayfeather too tremble. As if they had yowled, a gray she-cat jerked her head, focusing her blue eyes on the ThunderClan cats. Ivystone could see barely concealed fear and pain in Ashstar's gaze.

"You came!" Ashstar mewed, leaping up to join them, her voice filled with relief. "I don't know what to do, Jayfeather. Neither does Kestrelwing. Nothing he's tried so far has worked."

Jayfeather nodded thoughtfully. "I'm sorry but I couldn't bring any herbs with me. Twistedfoot said we had to hurry and that WindClan would have plenty…?"

"I hope so. A few cats are out right now collecting more," Ashstar would have said more but Jayfeather interrupted her.

"Ivystone and I will help Kestrelwing, then, I remember where it is from my last visit here." Jayfeather touched Ivystone's shoulder, signaling her to follow him.

"Jayfeather!" Kestrelwing cried, stepping out of his den. "Have you scented any cats coming back with herbs? I fear Quailpaw is close to joining StarClan but I won't let her until I've tried all I can."

"Ivystone, go tell Ashstar. If she lets you, go gather herbs with some WindClan cats." Jayfeather said to Ivystone. The tabby blinked at Jayfeather before regaining herself and hurrying back to Ashstar.

**[x]**

"What's wrong?" Ashstar asked hoarsely as Ivystone came up to her.

"Are the cats back yet? Kestrelwing fears for Quailpaw…" Ivystone started before Ashstar cried out lowly, not loud enough to attract attention.

"A patrol just came back. Crowfeather will send them straight to Kestrelwing," Ashstar cast a glance at the dark gray tom who nodded. Crowfeather went over to the patrol and began mewing quickly.

"Can I go back out with some cats and help look?" Ivystone asked, now not because Jayfeather had asked her but to be away from the smell and to do anything she could to help. Ashstar hesitated and then nodded, looking thankful. Ivystone dipped her head in thanks before going back to Jayfeather to tell him.

"Jayfeather, Ashstar says I—" Ivystone trailed off when she saw Crowfeather and Jayfeather facing each other tensely, blue eyes glaring at each other. "Um…Yeah, she said I could go look for herbs…" She continued uncertainly.

"Thanks, Ivystone. And Crowfeather, it would be appreciated if you left. Kestrelwing and I have a lot of work to do without having to dodge around you." Jayfeather said sharply, still not looking in the direction of Ivystone. Crowfeather nodded curtly and padded out of the den with Ivystone close behind him. Crowfeather looked back at her, looking like he wanted to say something.

"Who should I go out with?" Ivystone asked because Crowfeather could utter a word.

"Go out with…? Oh, right. Dewspots is leading a patrol, go with her." Crowfeather gestured his tail to a gray spotted she-cat, Twistedfoot's mother judging by their pelts. Ivystone nodded and bounded over to the she-cat who nodded friendlily.

"Hello, Ivystone, Ashstar said you would be joining us," Dewspots mewed.

"Humph…ThunderClan cats…" Breezepelt grumbled, glaring at Ivystone.

"Ignore the mouse-brain. Remember me? I'm Wildstorm," A mottled tortoiseshell she-cat said, nudging Breezepelt roughly.

"Of course I remember you," Ivystone responded. She had only met this friendly cat a couple times at gathers. "Is this all?"

"No, Meadowpaw will be coming with us. Here she is now," Dewspots nodded towards a lithe dark gray tabby with hazy blue eyes.

"Hello, are you Ivystone?" Meadowpaw asked is a sweet, drifty voice.

"Yes, I am," Ivystone replied, "It's nice to meet you, Meadowpaw."

Breezepelt snorted, "Can we go _please?_"

**[x]**

"I can't believe we're showing a ThunderClan cat to where our herbs are," Breezepelt snarled under his breath. "Can she go any _slower?_"

"Keep your fur on, Breezepelt, she's a ThunderClan cat," Wildstorm said in a scolding voice.

"My point exactly," Breezepelt responded dryly. Before Ivystone could retort, Dewspots signaled for silence.

"Kestrelwing says he wants some catmint, he doesn't have much and if this illness is at all like greencough, it might help. Breezepelt, grab some and keep your mouth closed so you don't drop it." Dewspots ordered, fixing the dark tom with a stern gaze. This put Ivystone in a better mood. Now they wouldn't have to listen to Breezepelt's rambling! "Wildstorm, show Ivystone and Meadowpaw where the tansy is. You remember what that is, right? Breezepelt and I are going to see if we can find any of the watermint Kestrelwing was talking about.

The group of cats split up, Wildstorm leaping over a small stream. Meadowpaw crouched and lapped thirstily from the water. "The catmint seems to always keep this water so sweet." She purred.

"It's you imagination, Meadowpaw, now lets go," Wildstorm said, her whiskers twitching in amusement. She fell serious again as they returned to their task. "Here, you guys collect this I'm going to see if I can find a rabbit before we go back."

"Here," Meadowpaw said, already a clump of tansy at her paws. Here a yowl, Ivystone jerked her head only to see Wildstorm racing after a rabbit. Ivystone quickly picked up the bundle of tansy just as Dewspots and Breezepelt bounded over to them. Dewspots dropped the few leaves in her mouth on the ground.

"I think this is watermint but there wasn't very much of it. Lets go, Wildstorm will catch up with us." Dewspots said and picked the leaves up again.

Dewspots was right, just as they were approaching the camp Wildstorm appeared dragging a rabbit.

**[x]**

The moon was casting an eerie glow over the WindClan camp. Ivystone was crouched in front of Quailpaw, nudging a yarrow leaf toward the black she-cat. "Eat this, Quailpaw," Ivystone whispered pleadingly.

"Can't…" Quailpaw rasped, pawing at her throat.

"Give her this, Ivystone, and then try again." Came Jayfeather's muffled voice. Ivystone looked up to see Jayfeather holding a bundle of water-soaked moss in his jaws. He dropped it in front of Ivystone who nodded in thanks. "Kestrelwing is getting some sleep so for now we're on our own."

Ivystone touched the drenched moss to Quailpaw's mouth, sighing in relief as she saw the apprentice swallow some. "Try again," She said, pushing the yarrow leaf forward again. This time Quailpaw slowly licked it up, chewed it, and swallowed. Just in time, Ivystone pushed the dock leaf forward.

"Do you need help?" Meadowpaw asked, approaching Ivystone. The pretty she-cats' eyes were glowing in the semi-darkness.

"Please. You may not like this job, but can you take this outside camp and bury it? Try to avoid picking it up," Ivystone said, nudging the dock leaf toward Meadowpaw. It smelled vile and Ivystone decided to tell Jayfeather immediately. "Jayfeather?" She asked, sliding back in the den to where the herbs were kept.

"Yes, Ivystone?" Jayfeather looked up, his blue eyes weary.

"I got Quailpaw to eat some yarrow. I think she got some of…whatever it is out of her system but she isn't showing any kind of signs of improving." Ivystone could nearly see the black she-cat in her mind, curled up slightly.

"Perhaps she just needs some time to recover," Jayfeather said, yawning. "Thank you for everything, Ivystone, I don't know what Kestrelwing and I would do without you. Could you get Quailpaw to eat this?" He added, nosing a couple of catmint leaves forward.

"Of course, Jayfeather."

**[x]**

"Ivystone, wake up!" Ivystone heard Jayfeather's voice and felt a paw on her shoulder. "Ivystone, we need you to go to the stream between the ThunderClan border and the WindClan border."

"Why?" Ivystone asked groggily, her mind not processing fully.

"Someone suggested that maybe the lake is tainted. You and another WindClan cat will go check if anything is wrong." Ivystone leapt to her paws, stumbling slightly into Jayfeather.

"Of course! Should I keep an eye out for something that might be in the water?" Ivystone asked.

"Yes. Keep an eye out for dead animals, anything. If you see something that is possibly causing it, try to drag it out. Just try not to swallow it or…whatever you can. If it's too big, just remember where it is and come back after you have check. Ashstar will send a patrol to get it out. Oh, and try to go as high as you can for fresher water."

**[x]**

"So what's it like living under the trees?" The pestering voice came again. Ivystone had to stop herself from sighing in frustration.

"It feels as natural and…right as living under the open sky feels for you," Ivystone responded. "Keep up or you'll get left behind!" With a grunt of surprise Eaglepaw scurried forward until he was bouncing ahead of her. "If you get too tired to walk I won't hesitate to leave actually leave you, you know. I'm not going to drag you with me." She threatened. Eaglepaw dropped back until he was a few pawsteps ahead of her.

"Mother told me that…" Eaglepaw started.

"Quiet!" Ivystone snapped, her expression suddenly alert.

"Just because you're ThunderClan and a warrior doesn't mean you can tell me what to do!" Eaglepaw growled, glaring at her over his shoulder.

Ivystone flashed him a dirty look. "No, mouse-brain, use your nose. There's at least one two-leg ahead." Eaglepaw paused quickly, nearly causing Ivystone to crash into him, and scented the air deeply. The black and white tom opened his mouth to speak but another look from Ivystone stopped him.

"Ivystone!" Eaglepaw squeaked, trembling in terror.

"Get down!" Ivystone snarled, seeing what Eaglepaw had seen. "Follow closely." She crept forward, her belly pressed against the ground. Scrambling under a tangle of brambles, she got a better look at what was happening. "Don't look," She whispered. Her mouth was as dry as if she hadn't had water in days.

"Help!" The white and ginger tom wailed, seeing Ivystone. The two-leg towered over the cat, his paws raised threateningly. A gust of wind brought the scent of ShadowClan to Ivystone and, snarling in anger, the tabby took a step forward.

"Stay here, I'm going to help him." She hissed at Eaglepaw. She shot at the two-leg, clawing at its leg viciously. It yowled in anger and shoved something at Ivystone, causing her to fall back. She was surprised by another yowl and was surprised to see the two-leg stumbling back. Then, to her annoyance, she saw that Eaglepaw had disobeyed her. _Why should he obey me, though? I'm not of his Clan, _she added silently.

"Move!" She screeched at the ShadowClan tom that was shaking furiously.

"Can't," He whispered. He shook a back leg, showing Ivystone that some kind of tendril was wrapped around it.

Ivystone was jolted back to Eaglepaw and the two-leg when she heard a single snarl coming from the two-leg' mouth. "Stupid cats!" With another snarl, the male crashed away.

"Ivystone? Ivystone, are you okay?" Eaglepaw bounced in front of her, looking confused. Ivystone realized that her mouth was open and she was staring after the two-leg.

"Did—did anyone else hear the two-leg talk?" She spluttered.

"Don't be silly. Everyone knows that two-legs don't talk, they just snarl and yowl," Eaglepaw said dismissively, waving his tail. "Hey, ShadowClan cat, what happened?"

"I got my leg stuck in this stupid trap," The ShadowClan tom snarled. "I stepped into it, I guessed, and it tightened around my leg. It's attached to the tree," He added, nodding to the tree nearby. Ivystone leapt over a fallen branch and sniffed at the tendril. Suddenly she snatched it in her teeth but couldn't break through it. Bracing her paws, Ivystone tugged hard and the tendril snapped, causing Ivystone to tumble backwards.

When the tendril broke, the ShadowClan cat was released. "Thanks," He panted, sinking to the ground.

"What's your name?" Ivystone asked, recoiling at the strong smell of ShadowClan. "I don't think I've seen you before."

"I'm Badgerpaw. I haven't been to a gathering yet," Badgerpaw said, suddenly looking shy.

"Greetings, Badgerpaw. I'm Ivystone of ThunderClan and this is Eaglepaw of WindClan…" Ivystone was interrupted by Eaglepaw.

"This is all very nice and everything, but what are you doing so close to WindClan territory?" Eaglepaw snapped, lashing his tail.

"Flamewish sent me to speak with Jayfeather. He's…busy," Badgerpaw responded hesitantly. "The cats of ShadowClan are sick. Very sick."

Ivystone paused, wondering what to say. "The cats of WindClan are sick too. Eaglepaw and I are looking for a reason for the sickness in the stream. Could you come with us and then we'll escort you to the WindClan camp?" Ivystone asked. Eaglepaw shot Ivystone a rebellious look but didn't speak.

"Yes, thank you."

**[x]**

"Ivystone, come here!" Badgerpaw called to Ivystone. Ivystone immediately bounded over to where Badgerpaw was. So far they had found nothing and spirits were low.

The first thing she noticed was the stench. "Disgusting!" The tabby snarled and then broke off. Badgerpaw was at a point where the stream broke off into two streams, one larger and one smaller. This was the larger stream. Dead fish lay washed up on the bank and more floated into the water. Spotting a fish tail under a rock, Ivystone found a large stick and shoved the rock aside. More fish floated up to the surface from where the stone had been holding them down.

"Don't touch the water," Ivystone snapped as Eaglepaw went to dab at a dead fish. "And stay away from the fish too. We have to get back to WindClan. _Now._"

**[x]**

"Ashstar!" Eaglepaw cried as soon as they burst into the camp. The gray leader skidded up to the small patrol, her eyes alarmed. "We think we figured out what is tainting the water," The black and white apprentice said quickly.

Ashstar looked at Ivystone in confusion, not able to understand the apprentice. "We found a bunch of dead fish in the stream, perhaps they can be poisoning it or they died because the water is poisoned. We also found this ShadowClan cat, Badgerpaw," Ivystone flicked her tail at Badgerpaw. "Caught in a trap and attacked by a two-leg. Eaglepaw and I drove it off. He says he needs to speak with Jayfeather."

Ashstar hesitated then meowed, "Very well. I will send out another patrol to investigate it further. Badgerpaw, if you could wait right here I'll have Ivystone fetch Jayfeather." Ashstar glanced at Ivystone and jerked her head towards the medicine cat den. Ivystone nodded and bounded off to get Jayfeather.

"Ivystone! Did you find anything out?" Jayfeather asked, surprised at hearing Ivystone's sudden arrival.

"Yes but Ashstar will tell you about it. You have somebody who needs to talk to you by the camp entrance," Ivystone said breathlessly.

"Of course I do," Jayfeather muttered dryly. "Can you help Kestrelwing? More cats have fallen ill," And without waiting for Ivystone's reply, the gray tabby bounded off.

"Kestrelwing?" Ivystone called warily, nosing into the medicine cat den. The smell of sickness hit her.

"Come in, Ivystone," Kestrelwing said. Ivystone stepped deeper into the den to see Kestrelwing watching a mottled tortoiseshell. _Wildstorm, _Ivystone realized with a jolt. More cats were on either side of the she-cat. "There's not enough room in here. I think we should move them to the elders den. Our only elder, Tornear, has fallen sick too."

"Just tell me what I need to do," Ivystone said, proud of how strong her voice sounded even though she was shaking underneath.

"Can you find another cat or two to help you clear the moss and heather out of the elders den? Then fetch more," Kestrelwing sighed, blinking rapidly with fatigue. His nap had not been nearly enough to keep him going, what with all the work to be done.

"Of course, Kestrelwing," Ivystone responded, biting back a yawn herself.

**[x]**

"Stupid job for a warrior," Emberfoot spat out a bit of heather.

"You're complaining? I have to do this much more than you!" Vinepaw protested, spreading out a clump of soft feathers found on the moor.

"You've only been doing this for a couple of moons; I had to do it for _six _moons." Emberfoot snapped. "I thought I was done with it when I became a warrior."

"Will you just stop complaining?" Ivystone finally called, annoyed with Emberfoot's constant comments on their work. Ivystone stepped back, looking at their work in approval. "I think we're done. And it should be plenty big for all the sick cats. Emberfoot, I'm sure you can go do something more warrior-like_. _After all, I'm sure patrolling the borders is more important then helping the sick cats." That shut Emberfoot up and he mumbled something along the lines of willing to continue to help.

**[x]**

Ivystone yawned, curling up in the medicine cat den. Luckily, no more cats had gotten ill since they moved all the sick cats to the elders den. Because of this, Jayfeather said they would go home in the morning if this continued. He hadn't told her what Badgerpaw had to say to him and Ivystone, figuring it was best kept cold for now, didn't probe.

_ "Stupid, stupid Clan…" A large tom was snarling._

_ "Silence, Screech, these cats have helped us in the past, as you should remember. It's our time to help them now," A slender brown tabby she-cat hissed, staring into a pool of water._

_ "What should you know? You're younger than…" The black tom stopped his words with a snarl as a large dark brown tom clouted him. _

_ "But Ridge, how will we get to them? The tribe just joined together again and many cats are still weak. If it hadn't been for the stupid pale-pelts, we would all be dead." A dark ginger she-cat asked, dipping her head respectfully._

_ "Remember, Swoop of Chestnut Hawk, those 'stupid pale-pelts' saved us. If they hadn't come, we would still be split up and the band would be in this cave right now." Ridge said softly. Swoop hesitated but nodded in agreement. "As for how, we'll wait for them to come to us. The Tribe of Endless Hunting has shown me." The young she-cat extended a paw, dabbing at the pool._

Ivystone jolted awake, blinking quickly. Then she heard the voice that had awoken her. "Ivystone, come here!" Jayfeather was calling, annoyance creeping into his voice. Ivystone rose to her paws and skidded to a halt in front of Jayfeather right as he was about to call her again. "Finally!"

"Are we going home?" Ivystone asked, still shaking herself awake.

"Yes, we are. No more cats have gotten ill and Kestrelwing reckons he has himself a new helper." Jayfeather swiveled his head, tasting the air. After a moment, he nodded in the direction of a scrambling gray and black she-cat. Mottledpaw. "Let's go, then," Jayfeather growled gruffly after a few heartbeats of silence. "I've already told Ashstar."

Ivystone nodded, hesitating. "Jayfeather, I have something to tell you when we get out of here. Something I dreamt last night somehow it…it seems important."

**Sorry for another long wait between updates! I've had a lot going on and not much time to work on this chapter.**


	27. Chapter 21

** Here's the next chapter! Please read and review and, of course, enjoy! Hope you had a great Thanksgiving!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors**

Chapter 21

_"Let the path of ivy guide your way. Let the song of the dove encourage your heart. But beware the howl of the wolf for only misfortune follows. Hearts to break, rushing water to yield. The One with a pure heart will return while the rest shall perish. No more than the Three may go or else greater disaster is sure to follow."_

"What?" Doveleaf growled before Ivystone could speak. "Do you really expect us to believe this…stupid prophesy?" Ivystone butted Doveleaf's shoulder with her head.

"Is it…is it talking about us?" Ivystone asked softly. Hollystar's minute nod was enough. "Who is the third?"

"I am," The shaking voice belonged to Wolfpaw. "StarClan…StarClan came to me. Told me the same thing Hollystar told you."

"Then you three will go. Lionblaze, would you go with them? You know the way…" Hollystar meowed, glancing at her deputy.

"No, Hollystar," Jayfeather growled in a firm voice. "They must go…alone. Or else greater dangers will arise. We can only tell them where to go, that is all."

**[x]**

"What makes you think I'm going to let me kits go off alone?" Whitewing snapped, curling her tail around Ivystone's shoulder. Ivystone squirmed away.

"I'm an apprentice, not a kit. We'll be fine," The tabby muttered.

"So? You've never even been to the mountains. None of you have!" Whitewing cried, sounding annoyed and sorrowful.

"Whitewing, the cats who have been to the mountains are giving them all the advice they will need," Lionblaze tried reassuring the queen, casting a nervous glance at Hollystar.

"But what if…"

"They will be fine, Whitewing. Wolfpaw will be going too, he knows enough herbs and poultices by now to be able to help them," Jayfeather meowed from outside the medicine cat den.

"When are you going to even tell us why _these _cats are going?" Spiderleg called out from the back of the crowd. His voice was spiked with annoyance. The arguing of cats began once more.

Hollystar raised her tail for silence. "These three cats have been chosen by StarClan. It was made clear that they must go alone," The leader said once the cats were silent. No one spoke for a long moment.

"So, when will they be leaving?" Foxleap finally spoke.

"In the morning," Hollystar responded in relief. She ended the meeting by leaping off of the Highledge and trotting over to Doveleaf and Ivystone.

"Well, I still can't say that I'll like it but I guess I'll have to deal with it," Whitewing muttered, swiping her tongue over Doveleaf's ear. "Ivystone is right, you're not kits anymore. You're warriors and you have a duty to this Clan."

"Ivystone, Doveleaf, spend the rest of the day in camp. We don't want you to be tired tomorrow. Lionblaze and Squirrelflight are going to speak with you.

**[x]**

Ivystone bit back a yelp of surprise as she felt Doveleaf jab her in the side. "What?"

"Are you excited?"

"Yes."

"Are you scared?"

"…Yes."

"Me too," Doveleaf murmured. "Good night, Ivystone."

"Good night, Doveleaf," Ivystone said, sinking lower into her nest. Somehow it helped to know that Doveleaf was also frightened. Although they had been separating the last few moons, nothing could fully come between them.

**[x]**

Doveleaf's blue eyes flickered to where Thistleheart and Ivystone were speaking in low voices. After a moment, Thistleheart licked Ivystone's cheek. Doveleaf had never known there was anything going on between them.

Toadstrike bounded up to Doveleaf. "Good luck, Doveleaf!" The black and white tom purred.

"Thanks, Toadstrike," Doveleaf responded, somewhat distracted. Briarpatch came up beside Toadstrike, looking at him shyly.

"Bye, Doveleaf. Come home safely," The brown she-cat whispered, looking now at Doveleaf with troubled eyes.

"It's time, Doveleaf," Ivystone whispered, suddenly behind her sister. Side by side, the siblings trotted to the entrance tunnel. Amberpaw scampered up to Ivystone who bent her head to lick the top of Amberpaw's ear. "Listen to what Foxleap says, Amberpaw, and you'll do fine."

"Bye then, Ivystone!" The pretty apprentice meowed. "Bye, Doveleaf." Then, with Wolfpaw, the three cats departed the camp, aware of the burden set on their shoulders.

**[x]**

"Look, you can nearly see the hollow from here," Wolfpaw called, nodding to the swath of trees that was ThunderClan territory. Ivystone had never been up here. From here the lake looked like a tiny puddle. She could see where RiverClan territory was, the dark pines of ShadowClan, the nearly bare trees of ThunderClan, and the moors of WindClan just below them.

"Come on, we have a long way to go. Lionblaze said we had to make sure to get there as soon as possible, with leaf bare coming," Doveleaf meowed, twitching her ears. Already the air was getting cooler but she supposed that was just with night coming.

"I miss the forest floor," Wolfpaw muttered as the cats got on their way again.

"We'll be back soon," Ivystone said in response, resting her tail on the apprentices' shoulder.

**[x]**

"I swear we've been here before, Doveleaf," Ivystone muttered, slumping to the ground.

"No, we haven't. It's just the mountains, everything looks the same," Doveleaf responded wearily. Ivystone doubted she believed her own words. They had been traveling in the mountains for days and found nothing. One foggy night they had gone the wrong way and hadn't realized it until it was too late. They were all hungry, although Lionblaze and Squirrelflight had taught them how to hunt like Tribe cats, only Ivystone had caught a bird, a young hawk.

"No…No, we haven't been here yet!" Wolfpaw yelped from farther ahead on the stone trail. Ivystone bounded towards the gray tom, skidding to a halt when he raised his tail to warn her back. Doveleaf bumped into Ivystone with a tiny grunt, sending Ivystone scrambling forward a few more pawsteps and then…And then there was nothing.

Ivystone clung to the edge of the rock, her eyes tightly shut. Her back paws beat at the empty air. She felt teeth grip her scruff and then released again. "I can't lift her!" Doveleaf wailed.

"Get back, the rock is crumbling," Wolfpaw growled. Sure enough, Ivystone could feel her hold giving way. Then, suddenly, jaws grasp her scruff again, pulling her, it seemed, easily to safety.

The first thing Ivystone did was peak over the cliff. She couldn't even see the bottom. "Thank StarClan you got me up," She panted. Ivystone backed up, colliding with a warm, solid shape rather then crumbling rock. "Thanks…" She said, glancing behind her and expecting to see Doveleaf. A massive brown blinked at her curiously. Ivystone scrambled back in shock, and then froze. In front of her, a large tom; behind her, nothing. The odds weren't good.

"Back off, Talon, you're startling her." A small brown she-cat ordered, stepping forward. When Ivystone looked closer, she could see that these two cats did not have brown fur but were instead plastered in mud. Talon stepped aside, enabling Ivystone to hurry past him to her friends. There were two other cats with them, both also plastered in mud.

"I think they're the Tribe cats, Ivystone," Doveleaf breathed, inching closer to her sister. The small she-cat that had spoken stepped towards them.

"StarClan?" She asked in her strangely accented voice. "Only the Clans by the lake look to StarClan. Are you part of those Clans?"

It was Wolfpaw that stepped forward. "Yes, we are. Are you the Tribe of Rushing Water?"

Talon stepped forward, sniffing Wolfpaw cautiously. "You remind me of a cat…a fearless fighter. You don't look like him but you carry his scent. Perhaps you would know him? Lionpaw?"

"Lionpaw? Oh, you must mean Lion_blaze. _He's my father. I'm Wolfpaw. This is Doveleaf and Ivystone," Wolfpaw gestured with his tail.

"Greetings, Wolfpaw. I'm Ridge of Sharp Stones, the Tribes' Stoneteller, but you can call me Ridge." Ridge mewed politely, extending a paw. "This is Talon of Swooping Eagle, Splash Where Fish Leaps, and Cloud That Blocks the Sun."

"Hello," Cloud meowed, looking at the Clan cats brightly. "I'm a to-be cave-guard. What are you?"

When the Clan cats looked at each other in confusion, Talon stepped forward. "Cloud, they all train to be warriors, they don't have split duties like us. Judging by their names, Doveleaf and Ivystone are already warriors and Wolfpaw is an apprentice—a to-be." Talon glanced at Ivystone and Doveleaf as if asking if he was correct.

"Yes, except Wolfpaw is actually training to be medicine cat," Doveleaf added.

"Like Jaypaw?"

"Jay_feather _is my mentor," Wolfpaw put in.

"We should take them back to the cave, they look starving." Ridge put in before Talon could speak again. Talon nodded in agreement.

**[x]**

"I'm not going in there," Wolfpaw protested, bracing his paws against the ground.

"Yes you are," Doveleaf responded, pushing against the tom. Wolfpaw was pushed a mouse-tail but stopped himself on a rock.

"Nope!"

"_Yes, you are,"_ Ivystone said more forcefully than Doveleaf. The tabby grasp Wolfpaw by the scruff, half lifting and half dragging him into the cave. One she nearly slipped over the ledge but Doveleaf stopped her. Ivystone let go of Wolfpaw, spitting out some fur. "See? How hard was that?"

"You didn't have to drag me in like a kit!" Wolfpaw grumbled, his head ducked in embarrassment.

"Obviously I did, since you refused to come…" Ivystone responded when a dry cough interrupted her. Ridge was staring at them with an amused expression on her face.

"If you are done, Screech is here to show you to your nests." Ridge said, nodding to a black tom that looked extremely unhappy.

Grumbling rudely, Screech led the three Clan cats to their nests on the far side of the cave. Each scoop in the rock was filled with moss and feathers, looking extremely comfortable. Without saying any recognizable words, Screech turned and bounded away.

"I'm so exhausted I could sleep for a moon," Wolfpaw meowed, collapsing into his nest.

"Can we trust them?" Doveleaf asked Ivystone sharply, looking around pointedly. Ivystone understood. There was too many places that the Tribe cats would be able to hide to ambush them.

"I think we'll have to, Doveleaf. And remember, nearly every cat in ThunderClan has met them before and trusts them." Ivystone responded wearily. The tabby looked up to see a dark gray tom glaring at the Clan cats. To tired to think anything of it, Ivystone flopped into her nest, yawning widely.

Doveleaf licked Ivystone's pelt. "I'm glad you're okay, I thought I was going to loose you," The gray she-cat whispered softly.

"I thought I was a goner too," Ivystone responded, her eyes drooping.

**[x]**

Back in ThunderClan, the time of the gathering had come. Amberpaw bounced beside her new mentor, Foxleap, excited that she had been chosen.

"Relax, Amberpaw, or else every cat will think you're a kit," Foxleap scolded although she could tell he didn't mean it.

"But—But Foxleap, what if they don't like me?"

"They liked you last time, didn't they? They'll still like you. Anyways," The tom added, licking Amberpaw's ear. "Who couldn't like you?"

Amberpaw nodded, feeling reassured. The ginger she-cat looked around sadly. The patrol seemed awfully small but Hollystar could spare no more. The sickness that had broke in WindClan had spread to ThunderClan. Amberpaw knew that many of her Clan-mates blamed WindClan for it.

Before Amberpaw knew it, ThunderClan was over the tree-bridge and onto the island, swarming towards the center. Nearly immediately the cats began to break up, going to see cats in other Clans.

"Lizardpaw, lets go over to the other apprentices," Amberpaw murmured to her litter-mate. With Juniperpaw following close behind, Amberpaw led the way.

"Hey Amberpaw! Hi Lizardpaw!" The apprentices chorused to the siblings.

"Who's this?" Scarpaw of ShadowClan asked curiously, sniffing at Juniperpaw. Amberpaw could feel Juniperpaw fighting to recoil and of course, Scarpaw noticed it too. "I got attacked by an owl when I was young," She meowed firmly, not even bothering to turn her face. Stretching from her ear, diagonal across her face, and all the way down to her jaw was a long gash.

"This is Juniperpaw, don't mind her. Juniperpaw, this is Scarpaw, Cougarpaw, Pricklepaw, Vinepaw, and Meadowpaw." Lizardpaw meowed, then looked expectantly at two young apprentices she hadn't named.

"I'm Cliffpaw," Mewed the larger, shyer ginger tom quietly. "And this is my sister, Chirppaw. We're new apprentices." His sister was smaller, bolder looking and had ginger and white fur. They had matching amber eyes.

"Greetings," Amberpaw meowed, dipping her head in greeting. The she-cat looked up, tilting her head. "We'd better be going, the gathering is beginning. Bye!"

"About time, where have you been?" Blossomsun demanded, sniffing Juniperpaw.

"Speaking to some apprentices," Juniperpaw muttered, ducking away.

"Hello," Murmured a deep voice in Amberpaw's ear. She jumped to her paws only to see Cougarpaw behind her. "Oh, hello, Cougarpaw," She said, waving her tail.

A loud yowl silenced whatever Cougarpaw was about to say. "Let the gathering begin!" Hollystar yowled loudly. The black she-cat nodded at Ashstar to speak.

"Thank you. WindClan has suffered from an unknown illness but we thank ThunderClan for their help, Kestrelwing is doing much better now." Bored, Amberpaw zoned Ashstar out, instead looking around the island at each cat.

When she started to pay attention again, Hollystar was stepping back and Mistystar had taken her place. "RiverClan too have suffered from illness but are _in no way _weakened. We welcome two new apprentices here tonight, Chirppaw and Cliffpaw." Mistystar paused as yowls rang out, mainly from RiverClan. Pinefur has given birth to a litter of three kits…" A loud, demanding yowl cut Mistystar off. Amberpaw looked around to see that the sound came from high in a bare tree.

The figure was muscular and brave looking, its head and tail high. The shape was feminine and somehow familiar. "Stupid Clan cats," The cat sneered. The cat dropped from the tree, revealing it to be…

"Stream?" Hollystar asked sharply, jumping off of the leaders' tree. "What are you doing here?"

Stream licked her lips, an amused look in her eyes. "Take a guess; I'm sure you'll be right. And you never saw it coming." The black spotted she-cat growled.

"Who are you?" Mistystar asked in confusion.

"Who am I or who are _we?" _Stream asked, lashing her tail. On queue, cats dropped from the trees all around her, causing the Clan cats to huddle together. "Don't bother fighting it, weaklings, you'll always loose. Don't try swimming, you'll be drowned. Don't try running…well, where can you run to? You're on an island. And most of all, don't try climbing trees. My cats are better at climbing trees than you ever can be."

"Now, sister, don't be scaring the Clan cats," A nearly identical cat laughed, jumping to join Stream.

"Why, Stream?" Hollystar asked hoarsely.

"Why _not, _Hollystar? Ask yourself this, _why _has no one done this before? Look at your territory. Don't you think other cats want it?" Stream asked, tilting her head. "And_…"_

"And _don't _call her Stream. Her name is Streamfang," A loud voice broke in. Amberpaw looked around to see none other than the sleek gray pelt of Dovewing standing on a rock. There was no time to greet Dovewing as the she-cat who called Streamfang sister was already speaking.

"Sounds like you did well at deluding them, sister. But perhaps I should explain." The second cat snarled, silencing Dovewing with a glare and stepping forward loftily. She had an air of confidence and power, everything from the way she walked to the way she spoke to the way she looked at other. As she walked, the cats separated to make an aisle. She leapt on the leaders' tree, nearly shoving Ashstar off of her branch.

"Cats of the Clans, I am Bengalfang. I lead the Fireclaw Nation, the Nation feared by every cat with sense. It was just our luck that you stupid Clan cats have never heard of us _and _you had the territory you wanted. By the time dawn comes, all of your territory will be _ours_. A selected few of you will have the option of joining us, if you wish." Bengalfang paused, her icy blue gaze traveling around the Clan cats. They landed on Lionblaze…Breezepelt…Kinkfur…Cougarpaw…and then finally, Amberpaw.

"You think we'll let you do that?" Crowfeather spat angrily, unsheathing his claws.

"I don't think you'll have a choice," Bengalfang responded coldly. "My nation is larger than all your Clans put together. We have all the skills you have and more, only better learned. As we speak, patrols of my Nation are surrounding this island, reading to push you into the water and drown you or simply slice your neck if you try to fight us. As we speak, patrols are attacking your camps. But don't worry, your queens and kits are safe, for they will have a place in my Nation. The rest of you will be driven out." Bengalfang sat down, looking as if she were greatly enjoying herself. "Now, shall you become acquainted with my most trusted cats?" Without giving the cats a chance to disobey, she continued on. "Pantherclaw." A huge black she-cat emerged from the shadows. "Streamfang," The cat ThunderClan had trusted. "Her daughter, Pebblefang." Pebblefang looked up from just behind Streamfang, her eyes wide. "And the rest who are killing your precious Clan-mates."

"You stupid piece of fox—…" Tigerstripe of ShadowClan snarled, stepping forward. He cut off with a choking sound as Pantherclaw flew at him and pinned him down in the time it took Amberpaw to blink, her huge black paw on his neck.

"Kill him," Bengalclaw growled dismissively than raised a paw before Pantherclaw could deal the death blow. "Wait. Let Pebblefang kill him, her first large duty to the nation."

Looking uncertain, Pebblefang nodded and stepped forward. She bounded over to Tigerstripe in a few swift bounds and rose a paw to fall down on Tigerstripe's throat. Tigerstripe glared up at Pebblefang with a fierce look and Pebblefang faltered.

The silver she-cat looked up. "No. I won't."

"What? You dare disobey your leader?" Streamfang snarled, advancing on her daughter.

"No, I dare disobey _your _leader. I told you from the beginning I didn't want this. I met Tigerstripe on the border between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, I can't kill him. _I quit,_" Pebblefang spat, her fur fluffing up and a dangerous gleam entering her eyes.

"Then you shall die too," Streamfang replied, Bengalfang nodding in agreement.

"What is wrong with you? She is your _daughter!"_ Tawnypelt cried, taking up a protective position in front of her son. Tigerstripe shoved her away roughly, drawing Pebblefang closer to him.

"Shut up, kitty-pet." Bengalfang snapped. "Listen, pets, you've got until sun-high to make your decision. Get out or fight my cats. If you wish to join the—…" Bengalclaw let out a snarl of frustration when a tabby tom bounded up to her. The she-cat started to purr, a rough, unused purr. "Yes, very nice. As I was saying, if you wish to join the Nation, come to me before sun-high and I will decide. Oh, and I thought I might add that I just got news that your Clan camps have been defeated."

**[x]**

"Doveleaf, where is Ivystone and Wolfpaw?" Lizardpaw piped, looking at the gray she-cat.

Doveleaf looked up, her ears drooping. "We got the herb and there was plenty of it. Jayfeather suggested that the extra be brought to the other Clans."

"At least you're back now," Amberpaw whispered, pressing her muzzle to Doveleaf's shoulder. The ginger she-cat rose her head. "I'm going with Bengalclaw." The apprentice declared.

Lizardpaw glared at her in shock. "How _could _you?"

Amberpaw flicked her tail over Lizardpaw's mouth, silencing her sister. "Come with me, Lizardpaw. I'm doing this for our siblings; they're at camp, trapped by those Nation cats. Please, Lizardpaw."

"Wait, you think I'm letting you go off with your apprentice sister?" Doveleaf snapped, tilting her head. Before Amberpaw could continue, she continued. "I'm coming with you too, my sister is there also."

"And what makes you think _I'm _going to let any of you go?" Hollystar asked sharply.

"Let them, Hollystar, our Clan needs them. Bengalfang wouldn't trust you or me to go, these cats are young and Bengalfang will think their ties to ThunderClan are weaker." Lionblaze sighed, licking his sisters' shoulder. Hollystar shot a glare at him but soon slumped in acceptance.

"Very well," Hollystar whispered, then, shooting an apologetic look at the three cats, raised her voice. "Get out of here then, we don't want traitors like you!" A hint of a snarl was in her voice and, in surprise, Amberpaw stepped back, her eyes flying open. But she understood. They couldn't act like Hollystar liked the idea.

"Fine," Doveleaf snarled back, her eyes also sad. "Come, apprentices, we've got better places to be." The gray she-cat led Amberpaw and Lizardpaw away and, as they were heading towards Bengalfang, the she-cat looked smug. So she had been watching after all.

Bengalfang leaped down the join them. "So, have you decided to join my Nation?"

Doveleaf looked at Amberpaw and then Lizardpaw and nodded. "Yes, we have. We see how foolish it would be to stay with these…pathetic Clans, as you would say. If you aloud us to join your Nation, we could become who we were meant to be."

Bengalclaw's cold blue eyes glinted as she surveyed them. "Very well, kitty-pets, we'll see what you've got. You are now part of the Nation but, first, there is a duty to be done." Bengalclaw leaped up onto the tree and motioned for the cats to take a seat below. She let out a fearsome yowl, probably one that could be heard all the way to ThunderClan, it seemed.

"Cats of the Clans, before you, you have brave cats that have made the right decision and joined me. Doveleaf, Amberpaw, and Lizardpaw of ThunderClan." She motioned for the three cats to step forward and, when they did, they were met by furious yowls. "Shrewheart of ShadowClan." More furious and shocked yowling. "_Silence!" _Bengalfang spat. "Silence, you fools! These are the only cats smart enough to join me."

"Shrewheart, how _could _you? We are your family!" Russetstar growled, unsheathing her claws.

"How could I not? You mean nothing to me. ShadowClan has turned into a group of pathetic _weaklings_ ever since Blackstar died. On top of that, I got stuck with two miserable brats," Shrewheart snapped, lashing her tail.

"One of those 'miserable brats' is dead," A gray she-cat with wild blue eyes said. Amberpaw recognized her as Wispleaf, Shrewheart's daughter. "And the other is tempted to rip your throat out this moment."

"Shut up, kitty-pet. I'm going with the Nation and that's that."

"What about ThunderClan? Aren't they going to ask why their cats are leaving?" Breezepelt asked, an arrogant look on his face. Amberpaw had never wanted to claw him so much. Snarling broke out among ThunderClan.

Hollystar silenced them with a flick of her tail. "My warriors still have freewill, Breezepelt." The black she-cat responded calmly.

"Well, I noticed that all the WindClan cats have chosen to stay," Breezepelt sneered, looking around pointedly.

"Silence, kitty-pets," Bengalfang rolled her eyes. "Bickering and rambling make up your lives. That is why you are not worthy to join the Nation. Come, my new recruits. Streamfang, you're in charge."

**[x]**

**For some reason this part always begins with "sorry for taking so long to upload" so this time I'm just going to say Sorry. You know why. Please review, too!**

**If you have name suggestions for the Nation cats, please message me. Just realize that by messaging me I will, try, to post every name that gave suggestions (unless anonymous) and that I have the right the change them slightly.**


	28. Chapter 21 Allegiances

_**Allegiances**_

_**ThunderClan**_

Leader: Hollystar—Black she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Lizardpaw_

Deputy: Lionblaze— Golden Tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather—Gray tabby tom with sightless blue eyes

_Apprentice: Wolfpaw_

Warriors:

Thornclaw—Golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart—White she-cat with ginger patches

_Apprentice: Chesnutpaw_

Sorreltail—Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg—Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

_Apprentice: Snakepaw_

Whitewing—White she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall—Light brown tabby tom

Berrynose—Cream-colored tom

Hazeltail—Small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker—Gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart—Fluffy gray she-cat with blue eyes

Poppyfrost—Tortoiseshell she-cat

_Apprentice: Dewpaw_

Millie—Striped gray tabby she-cat

Foxleap—Reddish tabby tom

Icecloud—White she-cat with blue eyes

Toadstrike— Black and white tom

Briarpatch—Dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe—Very pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossomsun—White and brown she-cat

_Apprentice: Juniperpaw_

Doveleaf—Sleek gray she-cat

Ivystone—Tabby and white she-cat

_Apprentice: Amberpaw _

Redstep—Ginger tom with pale yellow eyes

Thistleheart—White, black, and ginger spotted tom with green eyes

Leafpool—Brown tabby she-cat with white paws and chest

Apprentices:

Snakepaw—Dark golden tabby tom with icy eyes

Lizardpaw—Golden she-cat with green eyes

Amberpaw—Ginger she-cat with gray streaks and orange eyes

Wolfpaw—Dark gray, nearly black, tom with blue eyes

Dewpaw—Gray and silver she-cat with unusual pale gray eyes

Juniperpaw—Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Chesnutpaw— Light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and a white spot on her chest

Queens:

Squirrelflight—Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Cedarkit (dark ginger tom), Thicketkit (brown tom with green eyes), and Cryptidkit (brown hardly-visible tabby she-cat)

Rosestorm—Cream colored she-cat. Expecting Foxleap's kits

Elders:

Longtail—Pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, blind

Ravencloud—Sleek black tom

Dustpelt—Dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm—Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Graystripe—Long haired gray tom

_**ShadowClan**_

Leader: Russetstar—Dark ginger she-cat

_Apprentice: Scarpaw_

Deputy: Rowanclaw—ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Flamewish—Ginger tom

Warriors: 

Oakfur—Small brown tom

_Apprentice: Cougarpaw _

Smokefoot—Black tom

Tawnypelt—Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Kinkfur—Tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Toadfoot—Dark brown tom

Crowfrost—Black and white tom

Snaketail—Dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

Whitewater—White she-cat with one blind eye

_Apprentice: Seapaw _

Redspot—mottled brown and ginger tom

Scorchwhisker—Dark gray tom

_Apprentice: Opalpaw _

Shrewheart—Gray she-cat with black feet

_Apprentice: Mosspaw_

Tigerstripe—Dark brown tabby tom

Dawnstorm—Cream furred she-cat

Owlpelt—light brown tabby tom

Olivefur—Tortoiseshell she-cat

_Apprentice: Badgerpaw _

Pinestorm—brown tabby tom

Wispleaf—Gray she-cat with wild, blue eyes

Mudriver—Dark brown tom

Shadowleg—Black and white tom

Ospreytalon—Orange and white tom with amber eyes

Apprentices: 

Badgerpaw—Ginger and white tom

Seapaw—Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-green eyes

Opalpaw—Black she-cat with pale honey eyes

Mosspaw—Tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Cougarpaw—Light brown tom

Scarpaw—Dark black/gray tabby she-cat with a long scar along her face

Elders: 

Snowbird—Pure white she-cat, retired early because of birthing problems

Cedarheart—Dark gray tom

Littlecloud—Very small tabby tom (former medicine cat)

_**RiverClan**_

Leader: Mistystar—Gray-blue she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Fishpaw _

Deputy: Otterheart—Dark brown she-cat

_Apprentice: Cliffpaw_

Medicine Cat: Willowshine—Gray tabby she-cat

_ Apprentice: Pricklepaw _

Warriors: 

Mosspelt—Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Voletooth—Small brown tabby tom

Reedwhisker—Black tom

Rippletail—Dark gray tabby tom

Graymist—Pale gray tabby she-cat

Dapplenose—Pale gray she-cat

Dawnflower—Pale gray she-cat

Pouncetail—Ginger-and-white tom

Mindful—light gray tabby tom

Rainstorm—Mottle gray-blue tom

_Apprentice: Lightningpaw _

Duskfur—Brown tabby she-cat

_Apprentice: Chirppaw_

Robinflight—Tortoiseshell and white tom

Copperstream—Dark ginger she-cat

Icewing—White she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowsong—Light gray tabby she-cat

Pebblefur—Dark gray tom with lighter streaks

Mallowbelly—Gray she-cat with blue eyes and pale underbelly

_Apprentice: Waterpaw _

Nettlenose—Dark brown tabby tom

Sneezewhisker—Gray and white tom

Beetlepelt—Pale brown tom

Petalsong—White she-cat

Grasswhisker—White-and-brown she-cat

Apprentices: 

Pricklepaw—Light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Waterpaw—Brown she-cat with blue eyes

Fishpaw—Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Lightningpaw—Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Chirppaw—Ginger and white she-cat

Cliffpaw—Ginger tom with gray eyes

Queens:

Pinefur—Very short-haired tabby she-cat. Mother of Needlekit (tabby she-cat), Twigkit (brown she-cat) and Woodkit (light tabby tom)

Elders:

Blackclaw—Smokey brown tom

Heavystep—Thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail—Dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream—Gray tom

_**WindClan**_

Leader: Ashstar—Gray she-cat

Deputy: Crowfeather—Dark gray tom

_Apprentice: Eaglepaw_

Medicine Cat: Kestrelwing—Mottled gray tom

Warriors: 

Owlwhisker—Light brown tabby tom

Gorsetail—Very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Nightcloud—Black she-cat 

Dewspots—Spotted gray tabby she-cat

Weaselfur—Ginger tom with white paws

_Apprentice: Quailpaw_

Harespring—Brown and white tom

Leaftail—Dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Willowclaw—Gray she-cat

_Apprentice: Vinepaw_

Antpelt—Brown tom with one black ear

_Apprentice: Mottledpaw_

Emberfoot—Gray tom with two dark paws

Breezepelt—Black tom with amber eyes

Sedgewhisker—Light brown tabby she-cat

_Apprentice: Acornpaw_

Swallowsong—Dark gray she-cat

Sunheart—Tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Wildstorm—Friendly mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with

_Apprentice: Meadowpaw_

Twistedfoot—Spotted gray she-cat

Apprentices:

Eaglepaw—Dark gray and white tom

Quailpaw—Black she-cat

Mottledpaw—mottled gray and black she-cat

Acornpaw—Light brown tom with amber eyes

Meadowpaw—pretty dark gray tabby with hazy blue eyes

Vinepaw—Black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens: 

Whitetail—Small white she-cat expecting kits

Elders: 

Tornear—Tabby tom

**Cats Outside of Clans**

Stormfur—Powerful gray tom

Brook—slender brown tabby she-cat, formerly Tribe cat

Daisy—Long-furred cream she-cat with milky blue eyes


	29. Tribe and Nation Allegiances

**The Tribe is only in the next couple of chapters at most but I thought I'd supply you with a list of their cats. Oops. Just gave away the point that you'll see more of the tribe, didn't I? My bad.**

**The Tribe of Rushing Water**

Tribe-Healer: Ridge of Sharp Stones (Ridge)—A young, slender brown tabby with amber eyes

Prey-Hunters:

Storm Clouds At Dusk (Storm)—Dark gray tom

Flight of Startled Heron (Flight) —Brown tabby she-cat

Screech of Angry Owl (Screech) —Black tom

Splash When Fish Leaps (Splash) —Light brown tabby she-cat

Cave-Guards:

Talon of Swooping Eagle (Talon) —Dark brown tabby tom

Jagged Rock Where Heron Sits (Jag) —Dark gray tom

Kit-Mothers:

Moss That Grows By River (Moss) —Light brown she-cat (Four older kits)

Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain (Pebble)—Gray she-cat (Two young kits)

To-Bes:

Cloud That Blocks The Sun (Cloud) —Dark gray tom (cave-guard)

Grass Growing on Rock (Grass) —Light brown tabby she-cat (cave-guard)

**And of course you'll be seeing more of the Nation so I'll give you the allegiances with the main cats at the moment.**

**The Fireclaw Nation**

Lead Huntress:Bengalfang—Large silver she-cat with black spots. Cold blue eyes

Captain(s):

Streamfang—Large silver she-cat with black spots. Cold blue eyes. Twin/sister of Bengalfang

_Apprentice: Echopaw_

Stoneclaw—Massive brown tom with one sightless eye

Healer: Willowclaw—small light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Paladins': (hunters and fighters)

Moss—Fierce tabby she-cat

Spruce—Snappy black tom

Jet—Black tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Adderpaw_

Snap—Tortoiseshell tom

Fox—Russet colored tom

Shadow—huge black tom with amber eyes

Autumn—Ginger she-cat with splash of white on her chest

Fade—Pale silver she-cat with pale blue eyes

Stone—Dark gray-brown tom

Slate—Nearly black tom

Unproven: (Cats who have not proven/too weak that they can be apprentices or paladins)

Doveleaf—Sleek gray she-cat

Amberpaw—Ginger she-cat with gray streaks and orange eyes

Lizardpaw—Golden she-cat with green eyes

Shrewheart—Gray she-cat with black feet

Pinefur—Very short-haired tabby she-cat

Whitetail—Small white she-cat expecting kits

Rosestorm—Cream colored she-cat. Expecting Foxleap's kits

Squirrelflight—Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Tenderfoot': (Called both apprentices and tenderfoot)

Adderpaw—Gray and white patched tom

Echopaw—Pale gray she-cat

Queens:

Aspen—dark brown she-cat

Twig—Small light brown she-cat

Sightless': (also called kits)

Screechkit—Dark brown tom (Aspen)

Fernkit—Pale brown she-cat (Aspen)

Needlekit—Tabby she-cat (Pinefur)

Twigkit—Brown she-cat (Pinefur)

Woodkit—Light tabby tom (Pinefur)

Cedarkit—Dark ginger tom (Squirrelflight)

Thicketkit—Brown tom with green eyes (Squirrelflight)

Cryptidkit—Brown tabby she-cat (Squirrelflight)

**Please realize that there are many more Nation cats than these but these are the ones you will be seeing! If you haven't realized, the queens and kits were automatically forced to join the Nation along with their kits**


	30. Chapter 22

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Please read and review! I've been thinking this but been **_**completely **_**forgetting to mention it. This chapter is the last, because of how it ends. But don't worry; I'll start the sequel soon! (And it won't be called Fading Echoes, I promise)**

**WildCroconaw: Thanks for all the reviews! I can see that you're just reviewing as you read so I won't answer your questions as you will find out soon. Thanks for the compliments, too. It's been a long time since I've gotten this many reviews. Thanks again!**

Chapter 22

"Wait. You all came back? What about what StarClan said? '_The One with a pure heart will return while the rest shall perish'" _Amberpaw hissed in confusion.

Doveleaf looked at her apprentice sharply. "How did you hear about that?"

"I have my ways," The ginger she-cat muttered. After a moment of prickly silence, she went on. "Fine, I heard you talking to Hollystar."

"You shouldn't have eavesdropped."

"Sure, fine, I learned my lesson and all. But what about the warning?" Amberpaw clawed at the ground.

"Later," Lizardpaw suddenly hissed, twitching her ears forward. Amberpaw jerked her head up to see Bengalfang headed towards them. Bengalfang halted, seeing the Clan cats looking at her. The spotted she-cat flicked her tail, gesturing for them to follow.

"This is where the Fireclaw Nation will be living."

"This is ThunderClan territory," Lizardpaw protested.

"So? You Clan cats will be sleeping in your old camp, for--…"

Shrewheart interrupted Bengalfang. "_You Clan cats? _I thought the point of this was that we are joining the Nation. Anyways, I'm not sleeping in the reeking ThunderClan camp."

"You are Nation cats but at the moment you are also Unproven meaning that you don't get all the benefits a full Nation cat has. You become Proven by proving that you are ruthless and will do what it takes, no matter what." Bengalfang added before anyone could ask. "Now, stay here and you will be joined shortly by Slate who will tell you about Nation life."

**[x]**

_There will be three, kin of the cat with fire in his pelt, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. Then there will be a fourth with the power of earth and sky, water and fire, and the deadly power deep within, who has the ability to silence all forever._

"Stupid prophesies, I wish they didn't exist." The gray she-cat with a flat face growled, tucking her nose into her chest.

"Oh stop complaining, Yellowfang. Prophesies may be a burden but they are a way for us to guide our Clan-mates," A tortoiseshell she-cat meowed, waving her tail.

"I wish there had been a warning about Brokentail. If there had been maybe he wouldn't have done what he did." A tom with a ragged pelt said, shooting Yellowfang a fierce look.

Yellowfang's head shot up. "Whose fault is that, Raggedstar? That kit shouldn't have lived and we both knew it."

"You're the one that let him live!"

"I was a grieving mother! I couldn't kill my only remaining son. And _you _made him deputy," She added sharply.

"Enough!" A blue-gray she-cat snapped, standing above the bickering cats on a ridge. "What's done is done; we're not here to talk about Brokentail, not completely, anyway. We need to talk about the Three."

"Bluestar…" The tortoiseshell she-cat whispered, nearly a whimper.

"What, Spottedleaf?" Bluestar asked, instantly alert.

Spottedleaf beckoned with her tail for the cats to gather around the water. "No! It can't be," Bluestar gasped. For in the water were two shapes, standing commandingly on an old, rotting tree trunk. One was a silver she-cat with black spots and the other was a brown tabby.

"But what is her power?" Raggedstar growled suddenly.

"The prophesy is unclear about that part," Spottedleaf responded, a small paw darting out and breaking the image on the water. A moment later all they could see was their reflections again.

"A power that all creatures once possessed," A thin growl made them jump. "In two-legs the strongest but in all animals. Two-legs have lost touch with their instincts; there isn't even an inkling of the power left. But in creatures like us there is a sliver of it. This sliver is stronger in her." The speak was a sightless, furless tom. With utter confidence, he padded up to the pool and touched it with his paw. Spottedleaf and Yellowfang both gasped at something only they could see this time.

"What?" Bluestar hissed as Rock padded away, her claw digging into the ground.

"Storm clouds…" Yellowfang rasped.

"Animals…" Spottedleaf added hoarsely.

And then together, "Power."

**[x]**

"These two," Slate growled, jerking his head at Amberpaw and Lizardpaw. "Will train to become Paladins."

"What _is _a Paladin?" Shrewheart spoke up, her amber eyes glowing in delight.

"You and Doveleaf. You Clan-cats would call it…a warrior." The nearly black tom responded in annoyance. "As I was saying, they will be Tenderfoot's, or apprentices. But be warned, the training here will be much more intense then you soft kitty-pets are used to." A wry look entered Slate's eyes.

"Claws unsheathed?" Shrewheart asked.

"Always. However, at the moment you are all Unproven. You prove yourself to the Nation by committing an act of service. Murder. Anything…Anything big that you do for the Nation. When you prove yourselves you will be given your Nation names and will have the full benefits of the Nation." Slate jumped up and began pacing.

However. The Nation will never provide you protection. It is your job to protect yourself and, if you wish, your mate and kits. The only time help is permitted is in battle. Cats hunt for themselves, although toms usually hunt for their mate also when she is taking care of kits."

"What about elders and sick or injured cats?" Doveleaf tilted her head, not liking the system.

"The Nation has no elders. A cat is a Paladin all his life, even when he's old he must hunt for himself. For sick or injured, our healer, Willowclaw, will take care of them and those cats will be given spare food." Slate snapped, looking more and more annoyed.

"Could you explain the rank system of the Nation?" Doveleaf asked, enjoying Slate's annoyance for some reason.

"Fine!" The tom growled and laid down again. "You've already met our Lead Huntress, Bengalfang. If our leader was a tom we would called him the Lead Hunter. The Nation has anywhere from one to three captains, depending on the huntress. At the moment we have two, Streamfang and Stoneclaw, but there is a rumor that Bengalfang is going to also appoint Spruce as captain. When Bengalfang dies, the next hunter or huntress is going to be chosen either violently or fairly. Either one or two of the captains steps down or they fight to the death for the position, simple as that."

Our healer I already spoke about, Willowclaw. She, obviously, heals the sick or injured cats. The paladins are what you would call warriors, we are in charge of fighting for the Nation in battle and hunting for the cats we are ordered too. And, of course, defend our territory. What you would call apprentices we call both apprentices and tenderfoot', depending on the quantity of the young cats we speak about. We have queens and the queens kits are called either kits or sightless'. When a cat becomes healer or captain, the current hunter will change that cats name to either end in –claw or –fang and that new title sticks only when that cat keeps his position, or gets promoted. We stole the idea of the kits' and apprentices' names from you Clan cats so those are the same as you use."

**[x]**

Amberpaw yelped as Jet's paw slashed at her shoulder, scratching it slightly. Behind Jet, Adderpaw watched in cold amusement.

"Let me try, Jet." The gray and white tom meowed, creeping forward. Jet turned and looked thoughtfully at his apprentice.

"You've been training for probably less then half the time she has, Adderpaw, but you can probably beat her." The black tom growled, narrowing his eyes at Amberpaw.

Adderpaw jumped forward joyfully, springing onto Amberpaw's back. Remembering her training, Amberpaw rolled over quickly, looking to knock the other cat off with her greater weight. To her surprise, Adderpaw was still clinging to her back when she scrambled to her paws. Obviously these Nation cats were taught to endure tougher battles then Clan cats were. Amberpaw shrieked in surprise and pain when she felt Adderpaw twist around and sink his teeth into her neck.

"Enough, Adderpaw." A cool voice made Amberpaw freeze. "I said _enough!_" The voice snarled this time and a moment later Adderpaw was flying off of her. A brown tom towered over Adderpaw, ready to deliver another blow. Adderpaw cowered in front of the tom.

"He was doing fine, Stoneclaw," Jet complained lazily, not even bothering to defend his apprentice much from the blows.

Stoneclaw swung on Jet, baring his teeth. "It won't do us any good if these apprentices get killed their first day here. I told you before that if Amberpaw got hurt I would flay you. Come to my den when we return home."

"Fine," Jet replied back, somewhat sulkily.

"Come with me, tenderfoot." Stoneclaw ordered, his yellow gaze on Amberpaw. The ginger she-cat forced herself not to stumble back when she saw one eye clawed shut. No doubt blind. Amberpaw scurried after him frightfully. "How are you taking to Nation life?"

"It's…different," The ginger she-cat said hesitantly. Stoneclaw looked at her sharply. Uncomfortable, Amberpaw looked over her shoulder. Hearing a scrabble of claws, she jerked her head forward, automatically dropping into a defensive crouch. Stoneclaw was no where to be seen. Suddenly, the large brown tom dropped from the tree above her, landing softly in front of her.

"Come on, then!" He growled impatiently and clawed up the tree again agilely. Amberpaw tilted her head back, looking up. "Not scared are you?"

"Never," Amberpaw hissed and jumped up as far as she could go before scrabbling to the lowest branch.

"Not bad for a tenderfoot."

"I grew up in these woods," Amberpaw reminded him sharply. Stoneclaw twitched his whiskers.

"So you did." The brown tom easily leapt to the next branch. "I like your attitude, Amberpaw," He said, not looking down and calling her by her name for the first time. "Hurry up!"

Panting, Amberpaw followed Stoneclaw up, branch by branch, until they were nearly to the top of the large tree. Stoneclaw was already sitting calmly and looking around. Amberpaw also looked up, amazed. She was in one of the trees where she actually could look around without being blocked by leaves.

"Wow," She whispered. "My mentor would never let me go up this high."

"You're not a Clan-cat anymore, Amberpaw," Stoneclaw reminded her gently. "Doveleaf isn't your mentor anymore. In fact, I was wondering what you would think of being my apprentice?"

"But—But what about Doveleaf? Why isn't she still my mentor?" Amberpaw asked, bewildered.

"It takes a long time for a cat to be chosen for a mentor, Amberpaw. Being _my _apprentice is lucky as the captains and huntresses hardly take on one."

"Can I—Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Of course, just don't take to long." Stoneclaw laid down where he was at the base of the trunk, his tail swinging over the side of the branch. "You better be getting back to your camp."

"You're not going to _sleep _up here, are you?"

"'Course I am," Stoneclaw muttered, closing his eyes. "You will be too, Amberpaw, once you have proved yourself. The Nation cats are trained to become better hunters, fighters, and runners than anyone else but trees are our…talent. Every cat sleeps in the trees besides old paladins and queens with their kits. Now go and let me rest."

Bewildered, Amberpaw nodded and began scrambling down the tree. What would it be like to live among the trees? To be the best hunters and runners and fighters? _No, _she reminded herself, _remember how Adderpaw fought you before. You don't want to end up like that. _

**[x]**

"Amberpaw!" Wolfpaw shrieked, flying at Amberpaw. The gray medicine cat pinned down his sister, a look of sheer delight on his face. I _told _Chestnutpaw you would be here soon."

"Where is everyone?"

"In the dens, recovering," Wolfpaw mewed, a sad look entering his blue eyes. "Come, everyone is waiting."

"Cinderheart! What happen?" Amberpaw demanded, racing over to her mother and burying her nose into Cinderheart's flank.

"Amberpaw," Cinderheart rasped, flicking Amberpaw's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yes but what happened?"

"The Fireclaw Nation happened," Jayfeather growled gruffly. "Cinderheart got a neck wound and lost a lot of blood but she's young and will recover quickly."

"Jayfeather! How are you here?"

"Bengalfang aloud me to be escorted back. Apparently they liked Cinderheart's strength and wanted her to live. I couldn't let her die, though." Jayfeather sighed.

"Thank you, Jayfeather," Cinderheart put in, laying her head down.

"Now go back to your den. Cinderheart is tired and I'll watch over her. Wolfpaw, do you wanted to go with them?" Jayfeather asked wearily.

"But you need…" Wolfpaw trailed off, his expression torn.

"I'll be fine. Brightheart will be coming in and watching your mother while I sleep. I'll call you if you're needed," Jayfeather promised. "Now go and rest with your siblings."

In the apprentices den, Amberpaw sniffed all of her siblings in turn. "This all?" She asked, surprised at the minority of their wounds.

"The Nation didn't want us injured to badly," Snakepaw yawned.

"Thank StarClan," Dewpaw added and curled up, rasping her tongue along Wolfpaw's flank. "Now, we're all together so let's rest. Whatever happens we'll face it together."

Amberpaw yawned in agreement, a purr building in her chest despite all that was happening. Feeling happier then she had in days, the ginger she-cat curled up in her nest beside the slumbering Juniperpaw.

Yes, whatever happened, they would face it together.

**[x]**

**I think this is a pretty good place to end, don't you? The next story will be started shortly, I promise, and I hope everyone that has followed this story will continue on with the sequel. And I must add a thank you to everyone that has followed this story from the beginning and also those who just recently started reading!**

**Betcha you wanna know the title, huh? Well, since I'm such a nice person, I'll tell you.**

_**Storms of Fury**_


End file.
